Broken Spirits
by Athese
Summary: Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are captured by a strange figure with only one purpose: breaking them, whatever it takes. I do not own TMNT. Rated T but can change into M
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how this is going to evolve. :3**

The area was damp. Moisture was dripping down the walls and a dense feelings was around the room. Shackles were attached to the walls of the small cell. An isolated cell with walls made out of steel. A high-secured door was in the middle of one of the walls. A small door at the bottom of the door to provide foot and one at the top to look through.

A single lamp bulb hang above the room, giving a tiny bit of light to the dark room. 8 shackles were attached to the walls. One shackle for one wrist. 4 creatures in total. The chains were long enough to move around but they stopped them from escaping once the door was unlocked.

3 of the four creatures were awake already. The last one was still out cold. His head on the lab of the oldest.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey whispered, sobbing slightly. From the other side of the small cage came a short sigh. Leo looked up for a bit and glanced over to his youngest brother. Raph was leaning against the wall. Arms over each other. Two shackles around his wrists.

"He will be. He got hit with 2 darts instead of 1" Leo explained and trailed downwards again. His fingers trailed along the sleeping form of his genius brother. There were 2 injection marks. One on his arm and one in his neck.

They were on a normal patrol when these dark figures came out and stopped them. The creatures stayed hidden in the shadows. Never showing their faces. Only 2 red dots were seen. When the first dart came flying Donnie was immediately hit. The effect of the dart immediately kicking in.

As soon as Donnie collapsed the hell broke loose. Darts were fired everywhere. Left and right. But the creatures stayed hidden.

Mikey was still staring at his fallen brother. Too shocked to see the incoming dart. He would've gotten hit if it wasn't for Donnie. A second dart found his way into Donnie's body and he fell unconscious. His sacrifice was in vain however. Seconds after that Mikey was hit too. Slowly the drug spread among his body too. First his legs, then the rest of his body and eventually his consciousness.

Leo and Raph were harder to hit, determined to save their younger siblings. But also their attempts were in vain. It took them 7 minutes and a lot of darts but eventually Leo and Raph were hit too. Once they regained consciousness they were in this cell. However Donnie was still out cold.

"You said that hours ago" Mikey whined and rubbed his wrists. The shackles digging deep into his wrists. Raph growled loudly from the side which earned him a whimper from Mikey.

"Will ya shut up? Don will be okay." Raph growled and jumped to his feet. "let's just focus on breakin' free" Dragging the heavy chains along with him he walked over to the door and raised his fist. With a loud battle cry he landed his first hand onto the steel door. A loud echoing sound flowed through the halls behind

Even before he could land another mindless attack on the door it opened and a dark figure entered the room. He had the same red eyes as the creatures that fired the darts. Out of the shadows you could see it was some kind of long slim figure, wearing a cloak. It seemed humanoid but at the same time he didn't.

"You!" Raph growled, angry for bringing them here and charged in onto the dark figure. He kicked the figure hard in the stomach and forced him outside the cell again. It landed hard on the cold floor and started growling too. Raph wanted to charge unto him again but was stopped by the shackles around his wrists. The figure swiftly stood up and reached into his pocket.

A small device with a few buttons on it was shown. The figure growled. "You fool" The figure spoke and pushed one of the buttons. Immediately the chains jerked onto Raph's wrists and he was forced backwards. The chains shortened until Raph's wrists were against the wall again. But right now the long chains were gone, disappeared into the wall.

Raph grunted. Having hit his head when he was jerked back. It was then he realized all of his brothers were in the same situation as him. Unable to move. His trailed towards Donnie. The sudden movement caused him to wake up and he looked around disorientated.

"What happened?" He cracked and blinked a few times. The first thing he noticed was a dark figure in a cloak approaching them. His red eyes were furious and he could just see him putting away some kind of device.

"Welcome back to the living buddy" Mikey grimaced and glanced over to Donnie. He cracked a small smile to assure him.

"Interesting creatures you are indeed" The dark figure spoke and walked over to Raph and placed his hands next to Raph's head. "I'm going to enjoy cracking you" He grinned and moved his hands towards Raph's plastron. Raph's plastron began to glow neon blue and the hands disappeared inside his stomach. Raph's eyes fell back into his head and replaced them with the same red eyes as the figure.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Leo pleaded and pulled against his bindings. The figure wasn't responding and a few seconds after that the hands appeared on Raph's plastron again. Raph began to couch violently and his normal green eyes returned.

"Interesting. The fear of fear itself" he grinned and snapped his fingers. Immediately a duplicate appeared next to him and unshackled Raph's wrists.

"Where are you taking him?!" Donnie cried as Raph was dragged outside the cell by the duplicate. Panting and heaving from the process. His energy drained. The dark figure didn't even listen to Leo or Donie's pleadings and went towards Donnie and repeated the same process. Donnie's brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and red ones replaced them. Seconds later the dark figure released Donnie too.

"Very interesting this one. The fear of losing control. Very interesting indeed" He laughed and duplicated himself again.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out when the duplicate dragged Donnie out too. Only Mikey and Leo were left now. Mikey was shivering heavily from the fear and watched in horror as the figure approached him too. "D-Don't touch me" He cried out and struggled against his bindings. Mikey whimpered slightly when the hands were placed on his plastron too.

Seconds later the figure was done and stood in front of Mikey. Thinking for a second. "My my, this is a hard one indeed. But I have the perfect solution. Fear of being rejection, by humans to be exact. Very interesting." The figure chuckled and the third duplicate appeared next to him and dragged Mikey away too.

"Don't touch them! Please don't harm them, take me instead" Leo cried out and struggled as hard as he could against the bindings. Blood was beginning to seep from under his bindings but he didn't care. He glanced over to the dark figure. He better not hurt his brothers. The figure turned towards Leo and growled lowly. Trying to scare him. Leo cowered slightly but recovered himself and glanced towards the figure.

"I'm not afraid" Leo spat out. The figure just laughed and placed his hands on Leo's plastron. The next thing he knew was being in a giant place. Wind was raging around him. White smoke was all around him. Memories were flashing around him. Figures of his brothers. His fights with the footbots. The memories of Karai. His first karate lesson. The accident through which Raph lost a piece of his plastron.

Mikey's nightmares and Donnie's inventions. Their lair. Memories of the Kraang. Everything was exposed. All his memories, all of his thoughts. All his fears, exposed.

The next moment he was back again. Panting, trying to catch his breath. "I know exactly how to break you" The figure laughed and stepped back. Apart from the last 3 times he didn't duplicate himself.

"What are you going to do? What do you mean with breaking me?" Leo panted and glanced over to the figure. He wasn't scared for him. He was scared for his brothers. Who knows what they will do to them.

"How rude of me. I'm Nighwatch." He introduced himself.

"What are you going to do with my…." Before he could finish Nighwatch had placed his cold hand on Leo's mouth.

"I wasn't done yet" He grimaced. "I'm Nighwatch. I am known for... .well braking creatures. And my my some creature you are. I can read everyone's fears and I will use that to break each one of you, including you"

"You will never brake me. I'm not afraid" Leo growled dangerously. Nighwatch wasn't even impressed by Leo's act and just walked towards the door. Just before he reached the door he turned around.

"Yes you are. I'll break each one of you. And the most beautiful part is, you are going to do that. The fear of failing your brothers wasn't it? I'm going enjoy seeing your team fall apart. Hurting and destroying each other. Have a nice day" Nighwatch laughed and closed the door. Just when the door closed and was locked again the chains gave in and Leo was freed.

He sank down to his knees and buried his head into his knees. It was true. He was afraid. Afraid of failing the team. And that was exactly what that Nighwatch was going to do. Make him fail the team. He was going to hurt them, break them. And there was nothing he could do. The moment they were captured he had already failed them.

And he was terrified by the horrific things Nighwatch was planning on them.

**What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, Thank you Evie McPhey for your review! **

**Also I know in fungus humungous they said each of them had different fears but I couldn't bury Raph under cockroaches or something ^^ Leo's fear is roughly the same though. **

* * *

**"Your legacy shall drift away; blown into eternity, like the sands of the desert" Nasus, the Curator of the Sands. **

* * *

There are moment in life you think you experience your worst fear, your worst pain or your greatest loss. In this life as a ninja we get a lot of injuries. We fight for justice. There were many night we came home, battered and broken. Like our first fight with the Shredder which had nearly cost us our lives. If it wasn't for Xever and Bradfort we could have been killed that night. Nobody to remember us besides our sensei and April. Unknown by the human race.

We fight every day and experience fear every day. We had so many fights in which we weren't sure we would come out alive. Didn't even know if we would make it.

But what is worse than fearing for your own life, is fearing for the ones you love.

* * *

It had been 8 hours since Leo was brought in. His brothers were taken long ago. He didn't even know if they were alive, if they were hurt or if they were doing okay. Fear of losing control. That was Donnie's fear. As Nighwatch had told them.

So many scenarios he had thought about. About what Nighwatch could possibly do to Donnie. He thought about it so many times. He was planning on 'cracking' them. But he just couldn't figure out how he could brake Donnie with this fear. How could Nighwatch make him lose control? So much that he would lose himself.

Leo didn't know what this could be, and he hoped Nighwatch didn't know this either. But from the way he said it, he did. But Donnie was strong. He would pull through, just like the rest. Leo just hoped he would be taken instead of his brothers. He felt terrible leaving them alone. Failing them. He was always trying to protect his little brothers.

The fear of being rejected by humans. Just like Donnie's and Raph's fear it kept ringing through his mind. Mikey knew humans rejected them. They all knew it. With an exception of April and Casey. And of course the people who worked for the Shredder. Mikey was always the youngest and most vulnerable. But at the same time he had the strongest mind. He could pull through. Just like Donnie, just like Raph.

Leo frowned slightly. Just with Donnie he had no idea how Nighwatch was going to crack him. They had been rejected so many times by the humans. 'Monster' 'freak' all those kind of things. He didn't even want to know what Nighwatch was planning to do with him. He didn't even want to know what he did to his other two brothers.

Raph's fear of fear itself. He had always known Raph was afraid of something, even if he wouldn't show it. Cockroaches was one thing but Leo knew he was afraid of something else. But this was just plain ridiculous. Out of all 3 he feared for Raph the most. He wasn't hoping it but once Nighwatch did manage to crack them…..

He saw how Raph had freaked out by the cockroaches. He didn't want to see Raph so broken and scared. And if it was true what Nighwatch said he wouldn't just be afraid of one thing. Everything would scare him. But just like the rest, Raph was strong. He was tough and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

A short breath escaped Donnie's mouth. Shortly he grunted and shifted his sore body slightly. There was a weird feeling in his stomach and he didn't like it. Next to him he could clearly make out the rasping breaths of someone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know who it was. He tried to move his hand but he soon found out that even this was impossible.

Thick leather straps were applied around his wrists, ankles, upper legs, shoulder joints and torso. He grunted again. Somehow he was glad it were leather straps. He had seen many series where the hostages would be bound with zip cuffs or chains. Leaving agonizing marks on the wrists. Apart from the fact they weren't really comfortable, they weren't cutting in his skin.

Another short breath escaped his mouth and he forced his eyes open. A bright light met his eyes. He grunted and closed them again. The bright light was making his head throb painfully. He struggled weakly against his restraints, trying to find a way out. He hated this. He hated being strapped down. He hated not being able to do anything.

"Donnie ya okay?" A heavy voice came from his right. His eyes jolted open again and turned his face to the right. His heart sunk into his chest when he saw Raph's body on the same table as him. Strapped down the same way. His arms to the side. Leather straps on his wrists, ankles, upper legs, shoulder joints and torso.

His chest was shortly rising and falling but what concerned him the most was his body. It was all red and covered with so many cuts. Heavy bruises were on his body and he was obviously in pain.

"Raph what did they do?!" Donnie exclaimed and jerked his restrains again.

"Nighwatch wasn't happy with me kicking him. I'm okay. I'll survive" Raph grimaced and breathed out again. His voice was weaker than normal and he seemed tired. Utterly exhausted. "What about you? How do you feel?"

Donnie shrugged slightly. "Head is throbbing but I'm okay" He frowned and stopped struggling once he realized he was strapped down firmly and there was no way out of this. Raph's eyes slowly closed again. His chest was still falling and rising in the same rhythm.

"Have you heard something from Mikey or Leo?" Donnie bit his lip upon the question. Even if Raph knew the answer, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Seeing Raph like this was already bad. He was in so much pain. Even if Raph didn't want to admit it, Donnie knew he was. He had seen Raph being taken away.

He didn't even know what has happened to Mikey or Leo. Fear of the fear itself, fear of losing control. Did he know the fears of Mikey and Leo too? Was he hurting them right now? Was Mikey okay? Was Leo okay? So many question and he didn't even know if he wanted the answer.

"No…" Raph breathed out which snapped Donnie back to reality. No. None of them knew how Mikey or Leo were doing. They could be dead for all he knew. They could be tortured right now. Leo wasn't someone who would give up easily, neither was Mikey. He just hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

He glanced over to the door in front of him when he noticed that footsteps were nearing. Instantly he frowned. This Nighwatch didn't have any footsteps. When he dragged Donnie outside the cell, leaving his brothers, he noticed he didn't have footsteps. He was sort off floating above the ground. And if it wasn't Nighwatch it meant it had to be someone else.

When the door did open the first person he saw was indeed Nighwatch but he was dragging someone along with him. Shackles around his wrists and ankles. Donnie's eyes widened when he saw Leo standing there.

"Leo!" Donnie rasped out. Leo's eyes widened too when he saw his 2 younger brothers on the table. Strapped down. Raph's body filled with nasty cuts and bruises. Nighwatch chuckled and locked the door.

"Donnie, Raph!" Leo screamed in response and wanted to run towards his 2 little brothers but Nighwatch held Leo tightly, enabling him to run over to his brothers. "What did you do to them?!" Leo hissed with venom in his voice and turned towards Nighwatch. He only laughed in response and grabbed Leo's face with his cold hands.

Nighwatch's mouth slowly turned into a grin and he brought his face dangerously close to Leo. "Like I said. I am going to break them. And you're going to make sure of that" He breathed out and turned Leo towards his brothers. He duplicated himself again, 2 duplicates this time. One of them walked towards Donnie and one towards Raph.

Raph hissed slightly when the Nighwatch duplicate implanted a weird device on his plastron. Wires were running from the device towards a machine in the corner of the room. The same device was applied to Donnie's plastron.

"What are you doing?" Leo hissed and struggled to get free. He wanted nothing more than to help them. To free them. Raph, Donnie and Mikey. To walk out of this together. With nobody being harmed.

"Listen closely 'cause I'll only tell this one time. This device is connected with a strong electric current. In one minute they'll both be electrocuted." He started. Leo froze in place, no! he didn't want them getting hurt. "However you can prevent one of them getting hurt by pressing this button. Choose wisely, you can only save one."

A small device was pushed in Leo's hands with 2 buttons. One of them was purple and the other one was red. One for Donnie and one for Raph. Leo's eyes widened when he realized what he had to do.

He had to favor one of his brothers. One of them would get hurt, electrocuted. And he had to choose which brother would get hurt.

* * *

**I'm evil right? ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually wrote this after I posted chapter 2 ^^ **

**I just had some inspiration and I wanted it to write so badly :D**

* * *

**"Come mortal, witness your demise" Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe what he had to do. He had to favor one of his brothers. One had to get hurt, and he had to choose it. How could he? He loved them both, Donnie as much as Raph. Raph as much as Donnie. He couldn't choose but he had to. He had to make the impossible decision. One of his brothers would get hurt, and it would be his choice.

"Listen tha me Leo, take me. Don't let them hurt Donnie" Raph's voice snapped raising his head slightly. Shortly his green eyes met Leo's dull blue eyes. They were wide open, terrified. He really didn't know what to do. Hurting Raph or hurting Donnie. He couldn't make a decision. He didn't want to.

"Raph you're hurt. Take me Leo. Please" Donnie's voice cut in. It was true. Raph was already hurt. Cuts and bruises on his body. But could he really favor Raph for this? He just wanted them to be free. Not to get hurt. He didn't want them to suffer, to be electrocuted.

"No yer not!" Raph growled and shifted his position as much as the straps would allow him to. "Yer not choosing Donnie ya hear me? Take me" Raph snapped and glanced over to his younger brother. His eyes were filled with grief and fear. But at the same time there was determination. He was determined to save Raph.

"Please Leo, don't. He's hurt. I can handle it, promise." Donnie spoke, his voice barely whispering.

"Don't ya dare fearles'. Don't. ya. dare" Raph threatened and glanced over to Leo. He was losing it. He knew he was losing it. He just couldn't choose. How could he possibly choose? It was like deciding who your favorite son was. So how could he choose?

If he was favoring one of them it meant he loved that one more. That would be it. And that was the problem. He loved them. He didn't favor anyone. He loved them both so much. He didn't want them to get hurt.

"The time is ticking, tick tock. Only 20 seconds on the clock" Nighwatch laughed in a singing voice.

"Shut up! All of you" Leo practically screamed and dropped to his knees. Slamming his hands around his head. Trying to block out every word that was spoken. He couldn't. One of them was going to hurt, and if he wasn't going to say anything they were both going to suffer. Raph or Donnie? He couldn't.

"Last change turtle, who's it gonna be?" Nighwatch snickered. Leo hated this, he wanted to take the hit. He wanted to suffer, not his brothers. Leo glanced over to Raph. His body covered with cuts. Then he glanced over to Donnie. His eyes were full of determination. He wanted to take it. He didn't want Raph to get hurt any further. He knew, and Donnie knew, there was a possibility Raph's body couldn't handle the shock.

His eyes landed on Raph's eyes again. His eyes piercing his soul. Begging to spare Donnie. He wanted to take the hit no matter what. Protecting his younger brothers. Leo knew that feeling too. They had sworn to protect Donnie and Mikey once they were little. But right now he had to break that promise.

"I choose Donnie" He barely whispered.

* * *

He was empty. Tears were dried hours ago. He was empty, he felt empty. The floor was ice-cold. The bars were the only sight he had seen in the last few hours. He was alone, utterly alone. He stared at the plate in front of him. He was hungry. He was so hungry. His stomach was protesting, it wanted food. His stomach wanted it so badly, but he couldn't.

He wouldn't be able to eat it. He wasn't afraid it might be poisonous. He wasn't afraid it could be drugged. And how hungry it was, it didn't look appetizing. It smelled weird. He was pretty much disgusted by the smell. The sticky slimy substance. How much he wanted to eat something he just couldn't bring himself to eat dog food.

He was going to wait. His brothers would save him, his father would save him. He was going to get out of here. Out of this dark cell. The bars in front of him were freaking him out. He couldn't go anywhere. He was trapped. He could see everything. A large room before him, but he couldn't reach it. The bars were blocking him.

His neck was itching. It had been itching for all these hours right now. He couldn't believe he was actually wearing a collar. He hated the thing. He hated it with his life and he wanted it to be taken off. But the problem was: he couldn't. It was firmly locked. He was never going to get rid of the collar. He had seen the key being melted in the fire. He was doomed to wear it forever.

His head jerked up when he heard the familiar voice. The door to the room was opened. And after that his cage was opened too.

"What a shame, I see you decided to disobey me" Thorn chuckled and stepped inside the cage. He was too cold to protest. His muscles were aching and his head was throbbing. Thorn was a large man with short black curly hair. And he was very, and I mean very muscular.

His biceps were so big he couldn't even wear a normal shirt and he mostly wore nothing or a simple short-sleeved jacket. At least that is what he was told. When he had gratefully introduced himself. His name and his whole backstory about not being able to wear normal clothes. He wasn't mentioning anything else. Not anything about the weird figure who brought him here, and certainly not why.

"I'm not going to eat dog food. I'm not a pet" Mikey spat out. Surprised by his own harshness. Thorn approached him again and this time picked him up roughly. Mikey tried to yank free but he was cold and Thorn was strong.

"You are wrong, you are nothing but a filthy animal." Thorn spat out and began to drag him out of the room. Mikey tried to grab onto everything he could see but his attempts were in vain as he was dragged along the hall. They went into a large room. It was warm. Mikey froze in Thorn's death grab when he saw what was in the room.

"Bad pets must be punished" Thorn stated and brought Mikey over to the middle. Mikey tried everything, he bit, he kicked, he pushed but he wasn't even flinching at Mikey's attempts. He couldn't. He couldn't be serious!

"No" Mikey squeaked.

* * *

Leo's shaky hands hovered above the purple button before he pushed it. Raph's device instantly fell off his chest and he stared at him. Betrayal stinging in his eyes. Leo closed his own eyes. He had done it. He had favored Raph above Donnie. In the middle a timer began to ring, indicating the minute was over. Directly after an agonizing scream came from Donnie's throat. His body convulsing on the table.

He was trying everything he could to escape the pain. Electricity flowing through his veins. Everything was a blur. Only the pain existed. Donnie screamed and yelled. Pleading for it to stop but it didn't. The electricity only increased. More pain flowed through his body.

He convulsed, kicked and jerked his restrains. There was a crack indicating he had broken something. He didn't feel it. A broken bone wasn't compared to the pain he felt now. He couldn't even tell what was broken. Maybe it wasn't even broken at all. He didn't feel anything apart from the pain.

Everything was blocked out. He was sure Leo and Raph would be screaming right now but he couldn't hear them. Only pain. Pain was all around him. And somehow he was glad he was in pain. It meant he had spared Raph. That he wasn't suffering at the moment.

He screamed again, the electricity only increasing. Every second was worse than the other. Every second the pain increased.

Never he had felt so much pain in his life before. And how much he didn't want to think it. He couldn't help but to think only one thing:

This was Leo's choice.

* * *

**A little Mikey scene in between :3 **

**I have already planned something but i didn't want to leave him out of the story for too long so here a scene with Mikey :D**

**What do you think is going to happen next? With all the fears? How will Raph react? And what will this 'Thorn' do to Mikey?**

**How will Leo feel after making this decision and what does Donnie think? **

**Suggestions are welcome, just like reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** "Death is not the end for you. I have seen to it. For eternity, you are mine!" Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. **

* * *

It was the worst thing Leo had ever seen in his life. The convulsing body of his little brother. Screams erupting from his throat. Screams of pure agony. He was hurting, he was hurting so much and it was all his fault.

He was in his cell again. Locked away. This time it was another room. This one was more comfortable. The room was warmer than the previous one. The floor wasn't as cold and hard but there was some kind of soft material on the ground. The room was well-lit and there were pillows stacked in the corner. It was a trick. Leo knew it from the beginning.

He was going to take them out of here. First letting them enjoy this room and after that hurting them again, putting them in the cold cell again. Leo's hands were over his ears, trying to block out the constant screams of Donnie. He lost count of the hours. Maybe 4, maybe 5 but he knew it was long. All this time he was hurting, being electrocuted. And it was all his fault.

But he knew he was still hurting. He had thought he would stop after a few seconds but that soon turned into minutes and that soon turned into hours.

Leo was always the most into meditation. And if it wasn't for this he wouldn't have been able to block out Donnie's screams. But he knew he was still screaming. Every time he glanced over to Raph he saw his twisted face. Full of grief and hurt. He could hear Donnie's screams. His constant screaming. His body was still shaking. It had been shaking ever since they were taken back in this room.

Raph hasn't spoken to Leo ever since he made that decision. Raph felt so much hatred towards Leo. He couldn't believe he choose him over Donnie. But somehow he knew. He was angry, he was so angry for Leo choosing Donnie instead of him. But at the same time he wasn't. He wanted to forgive Leo because technically he didn't do anything wrong.

But hearing Donnie's constant screams reminded him. It reminded him that Leo choose him over Donnie. That Leo was the reason for Donnie's pain. And he knew, he really knew it wasn't his fault actually. He knew he didn't have a choice. It was him or Donnie, he just wished he could've taken the pain. He didn't care if his body was weak already. He didn't care if he could die in the process, he wanted to take his pain away.

All sense of time was gone, has it been days? Hours? Minutes? He just knew it was over when Donnie's screaming stopped. He knew Donnie's torturing was finally over and he was relieved but scared at the same time. The memories kept flashing in front of him. Donnie's convulsing body before Leo and he were taken to this room. His screams and his face which was full of pain.

Leo's hands were still on top of his ears, unknown it has already stopped. "Leo?" Raph cracked and looked over to Leo. He wasn't responding, trying to block out Donnie's screams. But the only reason he was able to was it wasn't that loud. So Raph did was he could and raised his voice slightly. "Leo!" he screamed again.

This seemed to snap Leo out of his meditation and he looked over to Raph. "It's over" Raph stated, his voice more soothing that before. Leo wasn't responding and all the hatred Raph had felt suddenly disappeared. His eyes were so dull and empty. And Raph knew Leo was suffering. Just as bad as he was. Maybe even more.

No, he knew he was suffering even more. He had to choose. Something Raph could never do. He could never favor one of his brothers. And Leo had to. He had to favor one and he did. And this was something he would always remember.

He knew how he felt when Leo fell down the elevator and was captured afterwards. He knew the guilt he had felt right then and there. He was still feeling guilty, even if he would never admit it. Leo was fine. He wasn't hurt, none of them were but he was still feeling guilty.

And he knew Leo must be feeling the same way. But this time it was different. Donnie was hurting bad, and it was his fault. It was all Leo's fault. But at the same time, it wasn't.

"It's not yer fault Leo." Raph whispered and scrawled over to Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo's body. Leo's body was tense and he was shaking too. "It's all over" He soothed and tightened his grip on his older brother. Leo immediately responded by burying his face in Raph's neck and cried. He actually cried. Right in front of his brother.

Raph was taken aback by this. Leo rarely cried. And if he did he never showed them. Leo was devastated by the whole situation. By the whole decision.

"I hurt him" Leo sobbed in Raph's shoulder.

"it's not yer fault. It was Nighwatch. It stopped Leo. He ain't screaming anymore" Raph coed and rubbed Leo's shell. Raph was still cuffed. A single shackle on his right wrist to prevent him from escaping. But he was free to move around, he just couldn't leave the room or attack Nighwatch or anyone else again. He knew there were more people working here.

Although he had only seen one. A large muscular man with black curly hair. They had spoken in an unknown language before he had left again. Right after that they were taken.

"Someone's coming" They both stiffened and listened. There weren't footsteps but someone was coming. A certain presence was approaching them. Most likely it was Nighwatch.

"How touching" Nighwatch smirked when the door was opened. Leo and Raph immediately jerked up.

"Where's ma little brother! You better not hurt him" Raph growled. He wanted to know how Donnie was doing. He wanted to know how Mikey was doing. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

"He's in the next room. You can see him if you want" Nighwatch offered and duplicated himself again.

"But?" Leo frowned with a shaky voice. He knew it had to be some kind of trick. He wasn't going to give Donnie up for nothing. Nighwatch began to laugh and Raph instantly wrapped his arms tighter around Leo's body.

"You have to choose again dear Leonardo" He laughed. Leo tensed again. He was going to choose again. He couldn't choose. Not again. He couldn't hurt one of his brothers again. Raph was still hurt, Donnie was hurt. Mikey was who knows where. He didn't want to choose. He wanted to go home, with his brothers. Unharmed and safe.

"Your youngest 'brother' Michelangelo, you want to see him right?" Nighwatch smirked. Both head's shot up at the mentioning of their little brother.

"I'll offer you a choice. You can see Michelangelo but then Donatello will stay in his room. And will earn the same treatment as before. Or you can choose to see Donatello" Nighwatch spoke. Leo's eyes widened again and he froze. He had to choose again between his brothers. He started to tremble in Raph's arms and started to sob.

Raph pinched him slightly to assure him and looked him in the eyes. They didn't need words to communicate this time. _I know you will make the right decision oniichan. _

Leo nodded shortly. He had to think this through. If he choose to see Donnie he wasn't hurt but Mikey would still be alone. But if he choose to see Mikey, Donnie would be hurt again. Before he even knew it he had opened his mouth.

"I want to see Donnie" He whispered. How much he wanted to see Mikey, he couldn't. Donnie was already hurting, and he doubted his body could take another shock.

"Wise choice, Donatello will be brought in any minute" Nighwatch spoke and sent his duplicate away. "However I never said anything about not hurting Michelangelo" He showed them a small device, some kind of speaker and pressed the play button. The room was immediately filled with an ice-cold scream. It was full of pain and agony.

They instantly knew who it was, it was Mikey. He had done it again. Mikey was hurting and it was his fault. He had made the wrong choice. He favored again. And because of this Mikey had to suffer. Leo felt himself twirling and pushed himself out of Raph's grip. Little did he know this was already recorded several minutes ago, even before he had made the decision.

The icy screams of pain continued and Leo curled himself up. I'm so sorry Mikey.

* * *

He was shaking, he was shaking so badly. Never in his life he had felt so terrified. His whole body was shaking. Like his shell could fall off any second. His left arm was firmly strapped onto a table. With thick leather straps around his shoulder, elbow and wrist. Whatever Thorn was going to do wasn't going to be nice. And it had something to do with his arm.

His arm was twisted in suck a way his upper arm was facing the ceiling. His other wrist was firmly shackled so he couldn't reach his strapped arm.

There was a large chimney at the end of the room. Thorn stood in front of it. Poking an iron pole in the flames. He knew what was coming. He already knew it, he wasn't dumb. He had seen many documentaries, mostly because of Donnie, but he had seen them.

About the history of a certain company, the VOC. Or the Dutch East India Company. They brought in slaves from Africa and transported them to America. They were being branded with the VOC mark. So they would be recognized as slaves. *

"Are you ready pet?" Thorn snickered and walked over to Mikey's shivering form. The iron pole in his hand. The end was practically glowing orange from the intense heat and he knew this was going to hurt. "I'm going to record this for your brothers if you don't mind"

A recording device was placed on the same table. He was going to record this! He shut his mouth. He wouldn't scream. How much it would hurt he couldn't let his brothers hear it. They were going to hear his screams. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't scream. No matter how much it would hurt.

The iron pole was hovering above his upper-arm. It was huge! It was almost covering his whole upper-arm. It was some kind of round symbol. 2 dragons were in the middle of the circle and there was some kind of detailed tree in the middle. He had seen this symbol so many times. It was everywhere in the house. Even in this room.

"Like it? It is our symbol. You belong to us now" He stated and pressed the hot blade against Mikey's upper-arm. He never felt so much pain. His whole arm was on fire. Hot pain was spreading among his body. It hurt, it hurt so much. And he did it, he screamed. He screamed as hard as he could.

The hot iron pressing hard against his skin. Steam was forming around his burned skin. It burned. It burned so badly. His screams echoed through the whole hall. And the worse of all: his brothers were going to hear it.

* * *

***Believe me, I'm not trying to make my country look bad or anything xD**

**For the ones who want to know how Nighwatch looks like: Search for Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare. Go to the league of legends wiki page and click on Background. On the right you see him. Without the blades and his eyes are supposed to be red. **

**Also if you want to check out the symbol go to my Deviantart page: Athese1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**"Rage against the dying of the light." Aatrox, the Darkin Blade**

Donnie was silently crying. Clutching to Raph's side. Curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Continuously shivering from the electric shocks he had received. He had been a sobbing mess all these hours. He came in, crying hysterically. He wouldn't calm down, too upset what has happened. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Leo it wasn't his fault. He wanted to but he couldn't. All he could was cry in Raph's protective arms.

Leo was slowly dying from inside out. The pain in his heart growing every minute. Seeing his little brother hurting like that was just too much to bear. They didn't deserve it, Donnie didn't deserve it. And it was his fault he was in pain.

Eventually Donnie calmed down too until he was only sobbing in Raph's plastron. Raph had still his arms around the sobbing turtle but he wasn't shaking as much as he did before.

"I'm so sorry Donnie" Leo sobbed as he watched his little brother finally going quiet. Tears were no longer streaming down his face. Either from having cried to much or just from exhaustion. Donnie cracked his eyes open for the first time in these hours and whimpered slightly. Raph shifted his position so Donnie would be more comfortable and smiled slightly.

"It's n-not your f-fault" Donnie stuttered and tried to smile but failed miserably. Leo shrugged the apology off of him and avoided Donnie's glance. Donnie would maybe forgive him but he could never forgive himself. He had hurt his brother, hard. Donnie noticed Leo's avoiding graze and tried to scrawl over to his older brother but stopped halfway when his knees began to buckle.

He felt the strong arms of Raph around him again but kept his eyes on his blue banded brother. "Leo please" he pleaded but Leo wouldn't respond and just glanced away. How could he face his brother when he had hurt him? He couldn't even help him, he could do nothing. He never failed so useless in his life. Raph was fierce fully beaten, Donnie was hurt because of him and he had hurt Mikey too. Because of his choice, again.

"Don't ignore me Leo, please. I don't blame you" Donnie cried out but was held back by Raph's arms. Leo just stared in front of him. Unable to face his crying brother. Donnie collapsed and buried his face in Raph's plastron. He couldn't stand Leo blaming himself, He couldn't stand Leo hating himself for hurting him. He needed to understand he wanted this. That he could've killed Raph if he choose him.

"How touching this is" A girl voice snickered. It was a hollow and dark voice which send shivers to all the turtles. "Because I am so generous I'll aloud you to see your brother" They all jerked up at the mentioning of their brother. As promised the door slit open seconds later revealing a dark woman. She was floating just as Nighwatch was.

She wore dark clothing and had long white hair which was floating in the air. Her eyes were glowing purple just as her hands.

In some kind of dark sphere was Mikey. Crying in the purple glowing ball. The woman snickered at the reaction and threw Mikey on the ground, in the middle of the room. The dark sphere snapped and Mikey rolled over the ground for a short distance before coming to a stop. He quickly pulled himself up and clenched his left arm. Covering it with his hand.

"Mikey!" Leo chocked out and ran over to his youngest.

"Leo" Mikey exclaimed out of relief and buried his face in Leo's plastron. Leo quickly scanned Mikey's body for any signs of injuries and was horrified when he saw the collar around his neck.

"Oh baby bro, what did they do?" Leo whispered as he trailed towards the collar. Mikey flinched heavily and turned his head away.

"Can you get it off?" Mikey's voice was silent and barely above a whisper. Mikey glanced hopefully towards his older brother but Leo shook his head hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't have the key" He slowly said. Mikey's face fell even more and he wiped away his tears with his right hand. Unintentionally revealing the burn mark on his left arm. Even Donnie and Raph could see it from where they were. His whole left upper-arm was red and there was some kind of symbol burned on it.

"Mikey" Donnie croaked and reached out for his only little brother and he instantly threw himself in Donnie's arms.

"I wanna go home" He whispered in Donnie's plastron. Donnie stayed silent and patted Mikey's shell in comfort.

"I know little brother and we will" Donnie promised and kissed Mikey's forehead. Mikey snuggled closer towards the protective grip of Donnie and Donnie threw his arms around Mikey's sobbing form. On accident Donnie trailed along the huge burn mark on his arm. They both flinched at the contact. The whole skin was swollen and was extremely warm.

"What did they do?" Donnie whispered and folded his arms stronger around Mikey's body. Mikey sniffled slightly and glanced over to Donnie's brown eyes.

"H-He said he owned m-me" He cried and ran his fingers along the big burn mark. Donnie frowned at the statement. It was a slave mark. Just like the one from the VOC. And actually he'd seen it before. Everywhere in the building was this mark.

"I'm so sorry little brother" Donnie whispered and kissed Mikey on his forehead. His own fingers trailed along Mikey's neck and found their way to the collar. Mikey immediately looked away but didn't pull away. Donnie's fingers ran along the iron collar and towards the big lock. The lock was located on the front and on the back was a small circle, allowing something to be attached to it.

Like a leash or a chain. Donnie just hoped whoever did this wasn't going to use it that way.

"O my …. What happened to you guys?" Mikey suddenly cried out when he realized that his brothers were taken to. All of the brothers exchanged some glances before Raph began to speak about what has happened. Leo still refused to meet Donnie's or Raph's eyes and he certainly refused to talk about it.

He just couldn't help himself but to feel guilty about the whole ordeal. And couldn't get around the fact Nighwatch managed to break him so fast.

**Short Chapter oh well :/**

**and i'm so exited right now! :D one week to go, A chinatown ghost story ^^ Can't wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The road to ruin is shorter than you think." Yasuo the Unforgiven**

**TMNT**

Raph glanced over to his two little brothers. Peacefully asleep for as far you could call it peaceful. Donnie's body would occasionally shook from all the shocks he had received and Mikey would sometimes twitch and clutch to Donnie's side even harder. They were both leaning with their shells again the walls. Mikey's head resting on Donnie's shoulder while Donnie's head was resting on Mikey's head.

"What are we goin' ta do Leo?" Raph shrugged once he was sure his brothers were asleep. Leo looked up once he heard Raph talking. His eyes were disorientated and were dull. There were deep rings under his eyes and he looked exhausted, just plain exhausted.

"Leo trailed to the ground again and breathed out slowly. "I … don't know" he stated in defeat and buried his face in his knees again. Raph blinked a few times. Fearless always knew what to do. He always had a plan.

"Leo" Raph whispered with grief in his voice and with sore movements he scrawled over to his older brother. "We're going to get outta here" Raph assured him and hugged him tightly. Pressing Leo's face in his own plastron. Leo didn't struggle however. He buried his face in his brother's plastron and allowed the tears he had been holding up for so long to fall over his cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay fearless. We're gonna get outta here" Raph whispered soothingly and rubbed Leo's shell in response. Leo nodded weakly in Raph's plastron and eventually went limp in his grip. Drifting into a not so peaceful sleep.

**TMNT**

Raph slowly cracked his eyes open. The room was slightly dark but it was enough to see. Mikey was still leaning against Donnie but Donnie had fallen to this side throughout the night. Donnie was now sleeping on his side with Mikey on top of him. That would definitely hurt in the morning. And despite the situation Raph couldn't help but to chuckle slightly.

He found himself still leaning with his shell against the wall. Leo on his lapse. Still with his face buried in his plastron. Raph smiled slightly and trailed his fingers along Leo's face. The rings under his eyes were less than the night before and he finally seemed a bit more relaxed. How far that could for the situation.

Very carefully he placed Leo on the soft ground and scrawled over to his little brothers. Mikey wasn't a problem to be moved since they could never wake him up if they had to. Eventually they would always use some cold water to wake him up.

Donnie was another story. He would mostly wake with the slightest noise. He shrugged slightly, wondering why Donnie didn't wake from all his movement. Just then he noticed the pained expression on his face and his twitching body. He was exhausted. From the shocks he had taken, instead of him. Raph squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears to stay back.

His little brother had taken the shocks for him. He pushed the thoughts away and slowly moved Donnie under Mikey. Very carefully he placed Donnie on his shell and placed Mikey on top of it. Mikey didn't seemed to mind though since a small smile made his way across his face and he gratefully nuzzled his face into Donnie's plastron.

Raph's eyes trailed towards Mikey's neck. What he was seeing made him want to rip Nighwatch's head off. Nobody could put a collar on his baby brother! But what bothered him the most was the huge burn mark on his arm. Which would always be a reminder of what was happening right now.

"Raph?" The red banded turtle whipped his head around when he heard the small voice of his older brother. Leo still seemed utterly exhausted but it was less than the day before. Leo slowly hovered himself up and breathed out. With some sore movement he leaned against the wall with his shell and placed his head against the wall.

"You okay bro?" Raph asked with concern and made his way towards Leo again. Leo turned his head towards Raph and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah thanks" He stated, his voice stronger this time.

"No yer not, ya don't have ta fake it" Raph frowned and sat down next to Leo. Resting his shell against the wall just like Leo did. Leo shrugged and breathed out slightly. "ya can tell ma fearless" Raph encouraged him and grinned slightly.

"I know you say it's not but I just keep thinking this is all my fault. I hurt Donnie, Mikey is branded like a slave and you're hurt too" Leo shivered when he summed up all the injuries of his brothers.

"Donnie doesn't blame ya, ya know that right? And me neither" Raph grimaced and shifted slightly, finding a comfortable position again the uncomfortable wall.

"I know, but I just feel that way." Leo whispered.

"Leo, do ya blame me? I failed ta protect Donnie too ya know? But do you blame me?" Raph questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"No but that's different Raph. You didn't have to choose. I favored you, I failed Donnie" Leo whispered and bit back the tears. He trailed his eyes towards Donnie's sleeping form and forced himself to calm down. He was fine right now. He was just fine and he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Ya didn't have anotha choice Leo. How much I hate it, ya did good by choosing Donnie. You know ma body couldn't handle it" Raph argued. Leo shivered, he didn't know if that was supposed to make him feel better. The fact that all the electricity could've killed Raph meant that it had to be much. And that meant Donnie got all of it.

"Gee thanks Raph" Leo whispered sarcastically. Raph sighed next to him.

"Ya know what I mean. It's not yer fault. Ya did what ya had to do ta protect ma. Donnie is okay, ya see" Raph added and pointed towards the sleeping form of Donnie. "He's just fine. Don't beat yerself up Leo. Don't let him win"

Leo turned towards Raph with the last statement. "Maybe you're right" He barely whispered.

Raph breathed out in slight annoyance but there was also a bit of humor present. "Course I am" He grinned and pinched Leo's shoulder playfully. Leo began to grin too and hugged his brother again.

"Thanks Raph" he said before pulling out of the hug. Raph was grinning at him.

"Any time bro, any time"

It was like fate didn't want them to be happy because just after these last sentences the door flew open. But instead of Nighwatch there was a floating woman. The same who brought Mikey in the day before. Again she had three sphere's floating next to her side and her eyes were still dark purple.

"You can either come willingly or face the consequences" She spoke in a hollow voice and obligated one of her spheres towards Mikey and Donnie. Raph and Leo quickly exchanged some glances before standing up. Raph forced his hands into fists. Clearly annoyed by the situation.

"We'll go, don't hurt them" Leo hissed, trying to keep his voice low. The woman snickered and signed for them to follow. Unintentionally Leo grabbed Raph's hand and they walked outside the cell. The door was quickly shut and the moment the door shut, the dark woman ordered the sphere's onto the 2 turtles. Leo and Raph were separately trapped inside a sphere.

"What the shell" Raph cursed and tried to slam into the walls but soon found himself completely helpless. His muscles wouldn't work and it seemed like Leo had the same problem. The woman just snickered and began to walk again. Raph and Leo caught each other and they both frowned. With only one question in their mind. _What was she going to do with them? _

**TMNT**

**Yes, what is she going to do *evil laugh* **


	7. Chapter 7

**"We all have a place among the divine. We have only to accept it." Karthus, the Deathsinger**

**TMNT**

The moment they entered the room they knew they should've fought, at least have done something but they didn't. The room was filled with 2 examination tables and there were chains all over the place. Leo and Raph nervously glanced over to each other. The woman snickered because of their reaction and walked towards one examination table and placed Raph's sphere on top of it.

The sphere snapped and for a second Raph felt himself paralyzed. She used the moment to restrain him to the table by his ankles and wrists.

"Let him go. Don't hurt him!" Leo screamed as he desperately tried to move but somehow he couldn't. The woman left Raph alone and turned towards Leo. Her own hollow, purple eyes glanced towards Leo and a shiver went down his spine. Without even saying a single word to him she walked over to the other table.

"Don't ya hurt him. I dare you!" Raph growled from the other table and desperately tried to break his restrains. The iron cuffs cut into his skin but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here. Away from this table.

The woman ignored Raph's pleadings and suddenly a dark purple light encircled the sphere of Leo. An agonizing scream erupted from Leo's throat and he convulsed from the pain. A second later his sphere snapped too. Leo sank back on the lab table and remained move less

"Leo!" Raph screamed out. He wasn't moving, Leo wasn't moving! The woman just snickered and placed Leo's wrists and ankles in the restraints too but didn't lock them. Raph frowned slightly when she tilted the table in a vertical position. The restrains prevented him from falling down but when he moved he could just walk off the table.

When Leo slowly came by he blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. His eyes widened when he saw the woman standing in front of him and he found himself on the examination table. He expected to be restrained but when he looked he saw he wasn't. He frowned and wanted to move but then realized something.

"Raph" Leo squeaked. "I can't move" He whispered and trailed his eyes towards Raph. He couldn't move! He couldn't feel his muscles. He couldn't move his limps. He could just walk away, but he couldn't move! He wasn't restrained but he couldn't leave.

"Very observant" The woman spoke and walked away from Leo. Raph growled lowly when the woman was approaching him. "Don't worry, you may scream" The woman snickered as she grabbed a needle. She carelessly jammed the needle in Raph's arm and pumped the red liquid in his system.

Raph shut his mouth shut. He wasn't going to scream. He couldn't do that to Leo. Hot pain made his way into Raph's system. He twitched heavily and tried everything to get out of the restrains. Escape the pain. He gritted his teeth and suppressed a cry. The pain was unbearable and his body was twitching in every position possible.

Hot burning pain spread to every part of his body. He was on fire. Flames were licking on his body. His insides were burning and the red liquid only continued to spread. Vaguely he heard Leo screaming, pleading to stop. Raph closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to scream, he wasn't going to scream. He wasn't afraid, he wouldn't show weakness.

But at the same time the pain continued to spread, increasing every second. He wasn't going to scream.

**TMNT**

Donnie moaned and shifted slightly. He felt something pressing on his plastron but when he opened his eyes he saw it was Mikey. He relaxed when he realized it was just his little brother and let his head sink again. Mikey's breaths were deep and short, indicating he wasn't asleep. Donnie shifted slightly again and looked over to Mikey's form.

He was resting with his head on top of Donnie's plastron, his head turned away from him. "Mikey?" He whispered and touched his little brother's head slightly. As expected Mikey was awake and turned towards Donnie. His eyes were slightly swollen and he had dried tears on his cheeks.

"What's wrong otouto?" Donnie whispered and brought himself up against the wall, ignoring his sore body and rested Mikey's head on his lap. Mikey didn't protest at the movement and gracefully rested his head against Donnie. The collar around his neck slightly pressed against Donnie's skin but he didn't mind. Slowly he began to stroke Mikey's face and looked down on him.

"I want to go home Donnie. I don't want any of you getting hurt" Mikey squeaked in his most innocent voice but avoided Donnie's eyes.

"I know Mikey, I want to go home too." Donnie whispered. Mikey winced slightly and turned on his shell so he could look into Donnie's eyes. "And we will, I know Splinter and April are looking for us. Even Casey"

Donnie closed his eyes slightly. He wanted to go home so badly. He even missed Casey's flirty attitude towards April. He missed Sensei, he missed April. He wanted to back to the lair again. A single tear escaped his eye. He wanted to be home again, just sleep in his own bed and nobody who would hurt them.

He didn't want Leo to get hurt, mentally and physically. He knew he was hurting big because of him and it killed him. He didn't want Raph to get hurt. He was the strongest of them but he too had his limits. He could break too. He could feel pain too.

He didn't want Mikey to get hurt. He wasn't hurting physically, not much though, but he was hurting mentally. The collar and the burn mark. He was owned. And that was the only thing Mikey was really afraid of. Out of the 4 he was troubled the most with the whole turtle thing. He wanted to be acknowledged as a normal human, like they felt.

But instead Nighwatch did to him what he feared the most, treating him like an animal.

Slowly he felt two strong arms engulfing him and he felt Mikey's face nuzzling in his shoulder. "They will save us Donnie, I know they will" He assured him. Donnie smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"I love you, you know that right?" He smiled and let his tears drop.

"I love you too Nii-chan" Mikey smiled and nuzzled into Donnie's shoulder even further. Both not noticing the figure that was approaching them.

"Pity" A dark voice snickered in the door opening. The two turtles whipped their heads around to see Nighwatch and Thorn standing there. Mikey whimpered and cowered in fear. The collar around his neck suddenly feeling heavy. Donnie grabbed him harder and pressed his plastron against his. If he wanted Mikey he had to go through him first.

"I suggest you play along" Nighwatch threatened. Mikey whimpered again and looked over to Donnie.

"Donnie?" He whispered afraid and grabbed Donnie's hand and squeezed it tightly. Donnie snorted slightly and glanced over to the 2 enemies standing there.

"I'll go, but you won't hurt my brother" He snorted and carefully released his hold on Mikey. He whimpered in response and wanted to stop Donnie but he was already standing.

"Agreed" Nighwatch nodded. Donnie sighed and bowed his head in defeat. Nighwatch walked over to him and cuffed his hand behind his back. He would do anything to save Mikey. Donnie was pushed towards the door but before he left it he heard Mikey screaming from behind. Donnie's eyes widened and he whipped his head around. Mikey was cowering in the corner of the room. Thorn hovering above him.

With quick movement he attached a chain towards Mikey's collar, like some sort of leash and yanked him up.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Donnie screamed furiously and tried to get to his younger brother but Nighwatch kept pushing him outside the door. Thorn followed Nighwatch, continuously yanking the chain around Mikey's collar. Forcing him along.

"I am not going to hurt him now, don't worry." Nighwatch snickered and they were thrown into a room. He quickly strapped Donnie to the table and Mikey's chain was bound to the wall and he was forced on his knees.

"But I'll make him watch you" He snickered and dangerously walked closer to Donnie.

**TMNT**

**Not really happy with this chapter, oh well :/ **

**Tell me what you think ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**"They thrive on doubt. They feast on fear. These wretched abominations blight this world, and every last one of them will perish by my hand." Lucian, the Purifier**

**This chapter contains some…. Well 'elderly stuff' **

**Got this idea from csi last Monday and it isn't exactly for young kids so be warned ^^**

"But I'll make him watch you" He snickered and dangerously walked closer to Donnie.

Both Donnie and Mikey paled at the comment. Mikey stopped struggling and sank down in defeat. He was going to watch Donnie. And he didn't want to know what he was going to watch. His eyes were as wide as possible. Meeting Donnie's eyes. His eyes were as wide as his and were full of fear.

Mikey bit his lip and forced his tears back. He couldn't cry now. His brother was about to be tortured or whatever she was going to do. He couldn't show weakness now.

"Scared?" Thorn snickered as he approached Donnie's body. Without waiting for a reaction he pushed Donnie's head on the table and locked it in place with an iron lock around his neck. Making it impossible for him to look at Mikey, or anything else. He could only stare up, towards the wall. After that he placed some duct tape on his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

He whimpered slightly when he felt the cold fingers over his ankles and the restraints were taken off his ankles. His wrists were still locked in place but his legs were free to move. Out of instinct he began to kick heavily but his first kick was already caught by thorn. He led out a sound which sounded like a chuckle and a growl at the same time and spread his legs.

Donnie's breath caught in his chest. He couldn't be doing this. He wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. Donnie cried out and desperately tried to close his legs again but it wasn't working and within seconds his legs were strapped to the table again. His legs spread wide apart. He couldn't see, he didn't even want to see but he couldn't. He couldn't even see anything of himself. He could only see the white ceiling above him.

He could feel Thorn's fingers sliding along his ankle before he could hear footsteps. "Don't hurt him please" Mikey whimpered. Donnie fought against his restraints. Trying to tell Mikey to look away, but the tape on his mouth prevented him from speaking.

"please, just leave him alone" Mikey tried again. The chain attached to his collar was protesting from all the struggling. Donnie heard he was crying silently and this made him detest the whole situation even more. He knew Nighwatch was enjoying this. He knew Thorn was enjoying this.

A shiver went down his spine when he felt the same cold fingers on his legs again. He twitched and tried everything to get out of his reach but nothing worked. Almost teasingly the cold fingers trailed upwards. Towards his inner thigh.

Donnie whimpered slightly and closed his eyes as hard as he could. A single tears escaped his eye when he began rubbing his inner thighs. A short whimpering sound came from Mikey's corner. The sounds of chains and then silence. He wanted to speak so badly right now. Saying he should look away but he couldn't.

The duct tape was firmly attached to his mouth, making it unable to speak.

He gulped when the fingers trailed to his tail. He stiffened and snapped his eyes open. Another cry of protest came from Mikey. Donnie whimpered slightly and desperately tried to keep his tail in front of his entrance.

He pinched his tail hard and Donnie winced. With a lot of force his tail was forced away from his entrance. He whimpered and let his tears escape. He muffled against the tape on his mouth and jerked his restraints. A cold piece of plastic was forcefully pressed against his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut again and just prayed Mikey wasn't watching. For Mikey's, but also for his sake.

**TMNT**

Never he had felt so useless in his life. Never he wanted to help his brother than now. Raph was convulsing on the table. His mouth shut. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his chest was rising and falling so rapidly. His heart seemed to be exploding any second. His wrists were bleeding from all the struggling.

"Please stop!" Leo cried out. He hated this. He hated seeing Raph being hurt but the worst was he couldn't do anything. He could only watch and listen. The small cries of Raph were earsplitting. His heart was aching so hard right now. He wanted nothing more than to help him, get him off the table and stop her from injecting him with more chemicals.

"So stubborn" The woman snickered and walked over to Raph with another syringe. Raph glanced over to the woman, hatred and pain filling his eyes. His mouth was still sealed shut. He wouldn't scream. He wasn't a weakling. He was the strongest of his brothers. He wasn't going to be broken this easily.

"Don't!" Leo cried out and did everything he could but his muscles wouldn't respond to his calls. He turned his head towards the side, he couldn't watch. A growl came from Raph's side and then the sound of moving chains again.

He was so close to screaming. Leo knew he was. He was struggling so hard and would occasionally yelp slightly. But he was stubborn and wouldn't scream. Silent tears made their way down Leo's cheek. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just wanted it to be over.

Pain was washing all over him. His mind was black. Only the pain existed. It was floating through his veins, chocking him. Burning him, kicking him. Vaguely he could hear the cries of his older brother. There was only pain. Nothing else.

His mind was blank with only one thing on his mind: he had to get out of here.

He twitched and squirmed, trying to get the restrains loose but nothing helped. The pain continued to spread every second. Every second worse than the last one. Stars were in front of him. Filling the complete darkness. All his senses were shut. He could only feel the pain. There was no room, there was no table. Only the pain existed.

But he wasn't weak, he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't scream for Leo's sake. He wasn't going to scream because he wasn't weak. He was their protector. He couldn't show weakness.

He gritted his teeth. They wouldn't break him. He wasn't afraid. No matter what anyone would say, he wouldn't be broken. He could take the pain. For Mikey, for Donnie, for Leo. And for himself. He would handle the pain and find a way out.

A small yelp escaped his throat. No, he wouldn't scream. He wasn't going to show weakness. The pain spread among his body. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't be broken. A scream formed in his throat. He would endure the pain. He would get his brothers out of this. Slowly his mouth opened. He pulled his restraints. The pain was unbearable. He wasn't going to scream, he wasn't broken, he wasn't afraid.

The pain spread even more. And then he screamed.

**TMNT**

**I warned ya ^^**

**So who's going to be next? Donnie and Raph already had 2 rounds. Mikey had one (kinda), So Leo next? ^^ *evil laugh***

**Or should I let them be rescued. Pm or Review, it'd make my day :D**


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to include the rest in this chapter too but otherwise it would be too long :/

So most people have voted on rescuing them but you know me ^^ I'll let them struggle for a little while and then they'll be rescued, promise :D

**"There is no greater grief than for a loss that is yet to come." Zilean, the Chronokeeper.**

**TMNT**

He just wanted to die. He wanted nothing more than it to be over. Just disappear. Go to sleep and never wake up. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his lower region was throbbing painfully. He had blocked out the whimpering sounds of Mikey long ago. He could only focus on what Thorn was doing to him.

He could feel blood dripping between his legs and it was throbbing so painfully. He just wanted to die. He was humiliated, violated and many more.

He didn't know how long it has been but he knew it was over once his restraints was taken off. He was roughly brought to his knees and hovered up. The duct tape was roughly pulled off his mouth and Donnie cried in response. For the first time in ages he could look around again.

Mikey was cowering in the corner of the room. Covering his ears with his hands. Trying to block the awful noises that came from Donnie, and the awful comments Thorn had made through the whole process.

"Take him away, I want some time with this little brat" Thorn smirked and handed Donnie to Nighwatch. He was tired. He was just too tired to complain or to resist. He just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to die. How could he ever face his brothers like this? How could he ever return home? He had been raped. He couldn't possibly return.

"D-Donnie" Mikey sobbed, trying to reach out for his bigger brother but his leash was still attached to the wall. Donnie was now thrown over Nighwatch' shoulder. He didn't even make an effort to escape. He didn't have the energy to protest. He just hoped Mikey wouldn't meet the same fate.

Nighwatch turned around and took Donnie outside the room. Donnie couldn't muster the energy and kept his eyes on the ground. How much he wanted to say something to Mikey, tell him he was okay. He couldn't. He couldn't face him, not after he'd seen.

The door closed itself, leaving Mikey and Thorn alone in the room. "Did you enjoy the show pet?" Thorn smirked and went over to the shivering Mikey.

"L-Leave him alone, p-please" Mikey cried out. Desperately trying to cover his head fear. Thorn laughed in response and yanked Mikey's chain from the wall and forced him on his feet again. Mikey cried in protests as he was forced onto his sleeping legs and stumbled slightly.

"Pets aren't supposed to talk y'know? Let's deal with that first" Thorn frowned. Mikey shivered in response and grabbed his throat. He didn't want to know what Thorn was about to do. He wanted to keep his voice. He wasn't an animal. He could talk. But right now he felt like it was better to no say anything. Thorn smiled at his accomplishment and yanked Mikey's leash.

Mikey dropped his head and followed silently. "This isn't working, you can't walk on 2 legs" Thorn frowned sinister but continued to yank Mikey through the hall. "We will figure that out somehow" he muttered to himself and pushed Mikey into a room. He pushed Mikey onto his knees and attached the leash to the wall again.

Mikey whimpered slightly and scrawled over to the corner of the room. Slowly he brought his knees up and began to rock back and forth. He wanted to go home. He didn't like it here.

"Let's first do something about those paws of yours. Maybe I could cut off your fingers" He spoke to himself and picked up Mikey's right hand. "Yes, yes. I could do that. Animals don't have fingers after all" He chuckled to himself. Mikey whimpered slightly but was too afraid to pull his hand away.

"P-Please. I'm n-not an a-animal" Mikey sobbed. His body was shaking so heavily right now. Thorn frowned and dropped Mikey's hand. He immediately brought his arms to his body again and cowered as much as he could. Trying to hide himself in the corner of the room.

"But I think I'm going to start with that voice of yours. Yes, I'll cut away your voice box" Thorn chuckled and walked over to some drawers. Mikey cried out and began to shake even more. He didn't want his voice box to be cut out. He wanted to keep his voice.

"Y-you don't h-have to do t-this. I can…. I c-can be s-silent" Mikey cried but Thorn didn't even flinch at the comment.

"Don't worry little guy. I won't do it… today" He smirked and continued to search through the drawers. "After all, I don't even know where the voice box is, wouldn't want you dying right?" He chuckled which made Mikey go pale even more. This guy didn't even know where the voice box was supposed to be. This couldn't be good, this was certainly not good.

"Finally" Thorn chuckled and pulled something out of the drawer. With some quick movements he walked over to Mikey and kneed in front of him. Mikey turned his shell towards the man and hid his face in the dark room. A strong hand yanked him around and brought him on his shell. Thorn then stepped on Mikey's plastron, applying pressure on it.

Mikey's eyes widened when he saw the object in Thorn's hands. "N-no. I'll be g-good. I s-swear!" He screamed out but he wouldn't listen. He brought the muzzle down and applied it to Mikey's face.

"I won't move if I were you" Thorn threatened and stepped off Mikey's plastron. Mikey curled himself into a ball and began to cry. It had only be 2 days. Never in his life he had felt so miserable. His hands shot up to his face and he desperately tried to yank the muzzle off but it was firmly strapped around his head.

His heart skipped a beat and as fast as he could he began to undo the complicated lock that was applied to the muscle. "I told you not to move!" Thorn growled and pushed Mikey down on his shell again. He sat down on Mikey's plastron again and forced Mikey's wrists under his knees. So Mikey was unable to move his arms and Thorn still had his.

Mikey gulped when he saw that Thorn had grabbed some black duct tape and began to unscrew it. He released one hand of Mikey and grabbed it firmly. "Fists" Thorn ordered. Mikey was too afraid to define him and forced his hands into fists. He sobbed and Thorn placed the sticky tape on his fingers. Slowly he began to wrap Mikey's hand in the duct tape. Being careful not to wrap it too tight to cut off his blood circulation.

When he was done wrapping Mikey's couldn't move his fingers again and it was forced into fists. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was an animal. He had no fingers anymore. He couldn't use them anymore.

Mikey didn't even protest when Thorn grabbed his other hand and wrapped that one too. Once that was done he grabbed the muzzle around Mikey's head and strapped it firmly again. Undoing the damage Mikey had done while trying to yank it off.

Thorn stepped off his body. Mikey curled into a ball again and brought his new taped hands up. He knew his fingers were still there but it felt like they weren't. He could only see 2 stubs. 2 useless stubs. Like his fingers were actually cut off. And he couldn't remove the duct tape without his fingers.

He closed his eyes and cried.

**TMNT**

**Aw poor Mikey. :(**

**His hands are basically forced into fists and then duct tape was wrapped around it so he can't use the fingers anymore. So obviously he can't take the muzzle off because he has no fingers :/**

**And you can check for an example on my deviant page: Athese1**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Your spirit is something no one can take from you. Use it wisely." Karma, the Enlightened One**

**TMNT**

Raph was at his end. Leo knew his little brother was. His eyes were unfocused and were full of pain. He wasn't even struggling anymore. He had already gave up any opportunity to break free. His heart was painfully beating against his broken plastron and his breath was labored.

The red banded turtle cried out again when the scalpel touched his hard plastron again. The sharp blade easily slit through the hard substance. Raph had a lot of scrapes and deep cuts along his plastron and parts were missing. Tears were silently streaming down his face.

He wanted nothing more than to disappear into his shell. Just be safe and escape the pain. "S-Stop" Raph pleaded when the scalpel slit through his plastron again. His voice was raw from all the screaming. He was thirsty and hungry.

He hated how he sounded. His voice was full of pain and fear. And the worst thing was that he was afraid. He was terrified. He wanted to get away from her. He wanted to be home.

"I thought you would be harder to break" The woman snickered sinister and continued to cut through the plastron. Raph cried out in pain and went into a coughing fit at the same time. Blood splattered on his already blooded plastron. The woman shook her head in response and placed the scalpel next to Raphael.

He whimpered in response and cowered in fear. He wanted to tug away in his shell but the shackles were restraining him from doing it. From going to a safe place.

The woman snickered again seeing Raph's terrified reaction just by the knife and wiped the blood from the knife in front of his face. Raph squeezed his eyes shut when a droplet of his own blood landed on his face and a single tear made his way down his cheek.

His breath hitched in his throat and tried to block out the thick liquid dripping down his face. The restraints bugled slightly under his light resistance. With as much noise as possible the woman dropped the knife on the ground. Earning another whimper from Raph.

The woman chuckled with her low hollow voice and trailed her hands along Raph's cheek. Wiping off the blood on his face.

"Stop it please" Leo spoke, his voice almost above a whisper. His eyes were still closed too. His head to the side. He didn't want to see what he was seeing. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Raph to get hurt at all. The woman whipped her head around at the comment and floated over to Leo's table.

"Not hurting him?" She questioned. "You really want me to stop hurting him?"

Leo whimpered slightly himself and cracked his eyes open. The woman wasn't even a few centimeters from his face. "Y-Yes please" He whispered and closed his eyes again. The sight of Raph laying there was just too awful to see. The woman chuckled and grabbed his cheeks.

Leo snapped his eyes open and fearfully looked at the woman in front of him. "What do you have to offer?"

Leo struggled against the hold of the woman. "Me! Take me, don't hurt him" Leo answered. His voice more urgent than before. He would do anything to save his little brother from getting hurt. All of his brothers. He didn't care what the woman would do to him, he just wanted Raph to be safe.

"Very well then" The cold hand trailed towards his forehead. The woman closed her purple eyes and suddenly began to glow. Leo cried out and suddenly he was picked up and thrown on the ground. He heaved and grunted. Slowly twitching his fingers. Whatever that girl did brought his movement back. Trying to test his luck he brought himself up but immediately collapsed on the ground again.

The woman didn't even spare Leo one glance and walked over to Raph. She retrieved something from her pocket and pinched Raph's cheeks. Forcing his mouth apart. Raph whimpered slightly and the woman dropped a pink looking pill in his mouth.

Raph swallowed it in response and shivered heavily. His eye lids immediately grew heavy and the woman began to undo the restraints around his wrists and ankles. The moment he was freed Raph's limps rejected and he slit back in his shell until only his plastron was shown.

His whole form was shivering heavily which eventually also calmed down.

Leo could only watch at the process. He knew they were able to do that. Draw into their shells like this but it was very rare for any of them to do it. Mikey the most out of them but Raph? This was the first time he'd done it. There was one time he was afraid and was halfway inside his shell but never fully.

He was never at a point he was so afraid slipping inside his shell was his only escape. His only escape to get rid of his fear.

"Get up" The woman snared and roughly picked up Raph's shell. Leo gulped and had no other choice than to obey. He couldn't risk Raph's safety. His legs were still shaking slightly but he managed to get up and follow the woman.

Leo frowned but kept his eyes on Raph's shell. Carelessly in her hands. His plastron splattered with dried blood, Raph's blood.

Leo followed the woman, and Raph, towards the same room they were held in the day before. But this time it was empty. Donnie and Mikey were gone, and god knows what they were doing to them right now.

The woman snickered and threw Raph inside the room. Landing on the stack of pillows with a small thud. Leo cried out in response but the woman ignored him again and grabbed his arm roughly. "Now I'm going to deal with you" She whispered. Her eyes twinkling with amusement. Leo gulped loudly but didn't resist. Not wanting to risk his brothers' health. He would do anything to keep his brothers safe, although he had already failed.

**TMNT**

Thorn sighed and lowered his medical book. "You know how hard it is to look for your voice box. I have no idea where to search, with your mutation and all" Thorn chuckled and watched Mikey's reaction. Thorn smiled when he saw the young turtle shivering in response. He placed the book on the table and walked over to the turtle.

Mikey raised his stumps in response and tried to shield himself from Thorn but he grabbed his arms and brought them down. He chuckled disapprovingly. "There is no need to be afraid pet. I'm not that cruel to leave you without a sedative"

Mikey whimpered and Thorn opened his mouth again to scare him even more when he was interrupted by his alarm ringing. Without turning away from Mikey's body he stood up and walked towards the monitor. He frowned when he saw the camera footages from seconds ago and picked up his phone, dialing the number of Nighwatch.

"Yes?" Came the static voice of his master.

"Master, a rat and 2 humans have infiltrated our building. I think they are here to rescue the turtles"

** TMNT**

**Go guys! Rescue them :D.**

**Not yet, first it's Leo's turn MHUAHA ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue time!**

**Oh and I wanted to make a decent picture of Mikey's hands, just to make it clear. I must tell you, it's no fun ^^ seriously even with a pair of scissors I couldn't get my hands free. And it really was frustrating! Now I know how Mikey must be feeling xD**

**"Even death trembles in my presence. I can see the fear in your heart." Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil**

**TMNT**

"Master Splinter, no offense but how do you know they are here?" April whispered as they silently made their way through the halls. Casey was right behind her and Master Splinter was in front of them.

"I can smell them" He said and turned towards the 2 teenagers. "We must hurry, I sense they are in danger" He added and turned around. Silently running ahead. They went around the corner when master Splinter suddenly stopped April and Casey. He signed for them to be silent and pointed out the footsteps approaching them.

April and Casey nodded silently and both grabbed their weapons. Splinter was the first one to charge in and he quickly took down the 2 guards. He pressed some pressure points of one of the guards and threw the other unconscious against the wall.

"Not helping my fear of rats" Casey muttered under his breath while watching the giant rat easily taking out the humans. April rolled with her eyes and knocked down the last guard.

"They are close" Splinter whispered and began to run again, April and Casey following him. They ran into another hall again before Splinter stopped in front of the door. With strength they never knew Splinter had he kicked the door. The door was almost forced out of the doorpost and cracked halfway.

"Really not helping" Casey complained again but shut his mouth when he saw the small creature in the corner. His shell towards them and curled into a ball. Rocking back and forth slightly. His chest rapidly falling and rising.

"Look out for intruders" Splinter instructed and rushed over to his son. He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and when he whipped his head around he looked into the scared eyes of his youngest son. A muzzle on his face. A leash attached to his collar and his hands were duct taped.

"My son" Splinter whispered. Mikey's eyes begin to twinkle slightly through his tears and squeaked from happiness. Splinter quickly bent over the muzzle and began to unwrap it. In a few seconds the muzzle fell off Mikey's face.

"Father" Mikey cried and threw his arms around his father, crying in his chest.

"It's alright my son, I'm here." Splinter soothed and rubbed over Mikey's head. In the meantime April had already made her way towards the crying turtle and had de-attached the leash around his neck. "Do you know where your brothers are?"

Mikey sniffled slightly and pulled out of the hug but shook his head. "I…i-I don't k-know" He sobbed and shakily stood up. Splinter grabbed Mikey's hands carefully and wanted to unwrap them when Mikey pulled his hands away.

"We h-have to s-save them f-first" He hiccupped. Knowing it would take a while Splinter nodded in response and April threw Mikey's arm around her shoulder, supporting him. She kept glancing towards the collar around his neck. And of course the huge burn mark on his arm, but not even Casey made a comment about it.

Splinter kept an eye out the whole time. Checking for more guards and any signs of his sons. Just like the last time he suddenly stopped. Signing towards another door. If they listened closely you could hear sobs coming from the room. Mikey's eyes widened when he notice who the person was. Mikey freed himself from April's hold and stumbled towards the door.

When he opened the door he saw Donnie laying there. Curled into a ball. Blood dripping down his legs. Mikey gasped and rushed over to his older brother. Dropping to his knees. "Donnie" He whispered. Splinter, Casey and April followed soon after. Kneeling with concern next to the crying mutant.

Even Casey felt bad for Donnie. He may have some issues with him but even him never wanted anything bad to happen to him. And even though Casey and Donnie had their arguments sometimes, he never wanted Donnie, or anyone, to be hurt like this.

Donnie didn't react to their touches and kept his eyes closed. He couldn't face them. He was raped, he wasn't worth it. "My poor Donatello" Splinter whispered and cradled Donnie's body up. Wrapping him carefully in his red kimoto. Hiding the exposed parts of his lower body. Donnie continued to cry and buried his face in his father's fur.

"We must go get the others" Casey whispered. Both April and Splinter nodded. Mikey numbly stood up and followed his father and the two humans outside.

Raph wasn't very hard to find. Which was a relief actually. But the reason why Splinter could sense him so easily concerned him. He was still carefully tugged inside his shell and blood was splattered all over his plastron. Deep and small cuts all over his plastron. The scent of his blood so strong around the room.

Mikey burst into tears seeing Raph's state and cried in April's chest. April couldn't hold her own tears and wrapped her arms around Mikey's body. Casey was the one who slightly awkwardly picked Raph up and carried him with him. In any other situation they would've laughed. A teenager carrying a giant mutant turtle shell. With the turtle still in it.

But they all knew very well why turtles hid in their shells. And the fact Raph was hiding concerned them, a lot. Splinter frowned and glanced over to his three sons. They weren't okay but they were alive. He just hoped his oldest son was in a better condition.

They ran out of the hall and made their way through the halls again when suddenly they were stopped by an earsplitting scream, Leonardo.

**A few moments earlier. **

"Struggling is optical, defeat is inevitable" The woman snickered as she firmly slammed Leo's arm on the table. He cried out in response which earned chuckles from his watchers. Thorn was in the corner of the room with a huge grin on his face while Nighwatch stood there with a blank expression. But also clearly enjoying the show.

"I wouldn't cry if I were you, remember, you caused your brothers this amount of pain too" The woman whispered in his ear. "it's burning right? Your whole body is burning" She snared and slammed Leo's arm onto the table again.

Another cry came from Leo and he stared wide-eyed towards his bruised arm. The only part of his body that wasn't practically black from the bruises. He bit his lip and bit back the tears. He wouldn't admit it hurt.

"I asked you something. IT IS BURNING RIGHT?!" The woman screamed and in response slammed Leo's arm in the table again. Leo let a single cry escape his mouth and nodded heavily. Tears streaming down his face.

"But let me tell you this. Everything you endure now, every pain you suffer, will also be felt by your brothers. Which one shall it be this time? The angry one or the smaller one. Or the same one again. Your choice." The woman snickered.

"I w-won't d-decide" Leo hissed. The woman made an high squeaking noise from anger and slammed Leo's arm on the table again. Half of his left underarm over the edge of the table.

"You will decide now" The woman snared and began to push his arm downwards. Keeping the upper part of his underarm firmly on the table and pressing the other half down. Leo cried out in pain when he felt the enormous pressure on the bone in his arm but refused to choose. No matter how much they would hurt him, he wouldn't choose again.

He cried out again he slowly felt his bone braking. He began to struggle heavily but the woman continued to press onto his bone. Small cracking sounds echoed through the room. She was going to brake his arm. She was going to do it.

Silent tears streamed down his face. The bone snapped even more, an ear splitting scream erupted from his mouth when he felt the bone completely snapping. Seconds later the door was forcefully opened. Leo looked up with crying eyes and widened when he saw his father standing there. Donnie in his kimoto and next to him was April.

"Release my son!" Splinter barked. Nighwatch chuckled. And the woman snickered.

"Here he comes" She joked and pushed Leo hard in the direction of Splinter. Splinter carefully wrapped his free hand around Leonardo's shaking form while supporting Donatello with the other. Leo instantly buried his face into his father's fur and cried.

"Master, are you just going to let them get away?" Thorn protested but was stopped by a death glare of the woman.

"Don't question the master fool!" The woman snared.

"Akuyami is right Thorn. I let them go" He instructed and glanced over to Splinter, looking him in the eyes. And then glancing towards his distressed 'sons'. A small smile made his way across his face and he licked his lips slightly. "They are broken anyways"

TMNT

**Poor guys D:**

**Akuyami is btw just a mix from evil (aku) and dark (yami) Which... fits quite well i guess.**

**And I'm really freaking out here! Seriously 'into dimension x!' best episode yet! I love how Mikey shows what he can really do, and how he shows how it bothers him how 'stupid' he is in the real world. That was just heartbreaking y'know. And Leo with that creature. I just died from cuteness :3**

**I really can't wait for the last 2 episodes! Leo being thrown through a window. The feels D': sldkghlskfhdfh**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I'm sorry for the late update, I really am. But I had like 5 tests I had to study for and the only thing I've done the last 5 days was learning and learning.

Gawd this chapter sucks too, but you know why now x.x

And I really waited for this day I could finally write again! Well hope you enjoy it anyways.

**"You won't live to see your world destroyed." Hecarim, the Shadow of War**

Nobody said something on their way outside. Nobody trusted the situation. They all thought it wasn't possible for someone to just let them go. But they did. The moment Splinter had broken into the room they just gave them up. They just let them go. 'Because they were broken'.

Casey was still awkwardly carrying Raph's shell. With more care they'd ever seen Casey handle things. He too understood the severe situation. April was slightly supporting Mikey but out of all 4 he was the least injured.

Donnie was still carefully tugged inside Splinter's red kimoto and Splinter supported his son with one hand while holding Leo up with his other hand. They really expected some sort of an ambush but they just really let them go. The walk towards their shell raiser was just as quiet as the walk outside. Nobody said something and in the meantime Donnie had fallen asleep too.

Splinter carefully placed his sons in the back of the van and went over to the wheel. Since both Casey and April didn't know how to drive.

"Casey, can you clean Raph's wounds? I have to look for Leo and Don" April whispered as she placed Mikey on the backseat and did his belt for him. Mikey nodded slightly as a thank you but didn't say anything.

"You sure red? I have never actually done it" Casey protested. April had thought him many times about basic medical knowledge but Casey had never actually had to use it in real life. "Never mind" He muttered when April glanced over to him and quickly pulled out the first aid kit. Casey frowned slightly. It was until he saw Raph's plastron clearly he could see the actual extent of his wounds. Deep cuts were made on his plastron. Reaching the tender skin beneath it.

A flash of guilt went over him but he shrugged it off. He couldn't hesitate now. Raph needed him. Carefully he cleaned the wounds and dipped them carefully with alcohol to disinfect them.

Casey frowned slightly when he noticed Raph wasn't even stirring the slightest bit when he cleaned his cuts. Raph had been hurt multiple times and he would always complain or stir when Donnie would patch him up.

"You can come out Raph. It's over" Casey whispered towards Raph but as expected Raph didn't stir or respond. He sighed slightly before pulling his shell up and wrapping his whole plastron in bandages. After that he secured Raph's shell so he wouldn't trip while driving and whipped his head around. Mikey was still silently sitting on his chair.

A few tears were streaming down his face and his hands were still wrapped with the duct tape. Then he looked over to April. Who had tugged Donnie in with a blanket and was currently working on applying a cream over Leo's bruises. Casey sighed again and patted Raph carefully before standing up. He lowered next to April and stopped her before she could help Leo again.

"I'll take over, Mikey needs you" He whispered so Mikey couldn't hear it and signed towards the small turtle. Casey was never a sentimental person, April was and right now that was something Mikey would need. He wasn't physically hurt, but he was mentally.

April nodded before handing Casey the cream and standing up too. On other days she would be so proud of Casey. He had actually listened to her when she was explaining some basic medical knowledge, but right now that was the last thing April was thinking about.

"Hey Mikey" April whispered and sat down next to Mikey. Mikey quickly glanced over to her but didn't say anything. Mikey shivered slightly and looked towards Casey treating his oldest brother "They are going to be alright Mikey" April offered and smiled slightly.

Mikey nodded again and looked to the floor again.

"April?" He whispered in a small voice after a few seconds. "Can you…. C-can you help me?" He cracked, dropping a few more tears and held up his arms. Which were still wrapped in the duct tape. April immediately felt a pang of guilt when she realized she forgot to help Mikey.

"I'm sorry Mikey. Of course" She rushed and gently grabbed Mikey's left hand. Mikey shivered slightly and shrugged. Holding Mikey's hand with one hand she reached out for the medical kit and grabbed a small scissor to cut away the tape. Mikey shivered again and looked away when April carefully began to cut away the duct tape.

A muffled cry came from Mikey when April pulled the tape as gently as possible off his hand. "I'm sorry" April whispered and threw the tape away. Mikey unintentionally began to move his fingers again and a small smile made his way on his face but quickly disappeared again. April glanced over to Mikey and began to cut free the last hand.

Even before April was done cutting the tape away the van stopped driving and not even seconds later the backdoor opened. Revealing a concerned Splinter.

"T-thanks" Mikey cracked before silently walking outside the shellraiser. Walking past his father, keeping his head low. Splinter glanced over to April but she shook her head to say he shouldn't mention it. Splinter's heart began to ache badly as he watched the depressed mood of his usual enthusiastic son but shrugged it off very soon.

He had to stay strong for now. He had to be there for his sons.

"Casey, I'm sorry to ask but it is possible for you to carry Raphael?" Splinter asked, heading towards Casey.

"Don't worry" Casey assured him and carefully lifted up the bandaged shell. Splinter nodded gracefully and allowed Casey outside the shellraiser and went to lift up Donatello. April was already outside, escorting Mikey towards the infirmary and setting it up. They would need it to examine his sons.

"My son" Splinter whispered as he slowly picked up Donnie's sleeping form. And even in his sleep he had a troubled look on his face. "My poor sons" He whispered before picking up Leo too and helping them towards the infirmary.

Leo was their first concern. His bone had been broken and it was clear it wasn't in the right position. Due to the odd bump in it. He had been silent all the way but you could see in his eyes that he was hurting, badly. Raph has been placed in his own bed, a familiar place would encourage him to come out of his shell.

Casey volunteered to watch over him, which they'd all gratefully accepted. April was needed in the infirmary to treat the wounds along with Splinter, and his brothers obviously couldn't help either.

Donnie was on one of the beds in the infirmary, curled up in a ball and staring blankly towards the wall. Mikey sat on a chair, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Trying to ignore the burning feeling in his arm and the collar around his neck. Leo was sitting on another chair, Splinter next to him, gently holding his arm.

And even though Splinter was really careful Leo couldn't help himself but to whimper slightly because of the pain. Splinter frowned slightly when he examined the break and sighed after a while.

"I am really sorry my son but I have to relocate your bone" Splinter explained. Mikey sobbed from the other side of the room but quickly covered it up. Returning the attention to Leo's arm.

"J-Just do it" Leo cracked almost unable to hear. Splinter and April quickly exchanged some glances before Splinter grabbed Leo's arm with both hands. One hand above the crack and one under the crack. He glanced over to his son for the last time before slowly bending Leo's bone into his normal place.

A few tears escaped Leo's mouth but the only sound came from Leo's bone popping back into place. He whimpered slightly and sank slightly in the chair. Panting heavily and shuddering from the pain. Splinter sighed when he knew he had set Leonardo's bone and began to wrap it carefully.

April and Casey had already treated his bruises and there was nothing more he could do. He handed Leonardo some painkillers which he swallowed gratefully.

"April, could you escort Leonardo to his room?" Splinter said, turning towards April. She quickly glanced over to Donnie and Mikey before nodding. She stood up and walked over to Leo, offering to help him but Leo stood up without her help.

"No need. Help Mikey and Donnie" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly and walked out the infirmary. Slightly shaking on his legs. A few tears escaping his eyes. He had already failed his brothers, he couldn't accept any more help. He was supposed to be the leader. He shouldn't rely on others. He should be able to handle this, without any help.

Splinter forced his own tears back. It hurt him seeing his oldest like this. So lost and hurt. Whatever his sons went through the last days had hurt them, both physically and mentally.

"Master Splinter, we have to look after the others" April whispered, snapping Splinter out of his trance. He blinked a few times and glanced over to his two remaining sons. Mikey was still nervously sitting on the edge of the bed. Needlessly moving his fingers. Donnie was still curled up in a ball but instead of facing the wall he was now staring with red eyes towards his father.

"Michelangelo" Splinter frowned. "Do you feel any pain? Is anything hurting?" There were no visible injuries apart from the burn mark on his arm but he wanted to be sure.

"No sensei" He cracked and lifted his head, meeting his father's eyes. Slowly he trailed his hands towards collar. "I….i just w-want it off" He whispered and stared at the floor again. Splinter's face dropped and walked over to Mikey's chair. Kneeling down so he was on the same level as his youngest son.

"I know my son, and we will eventually" Splinter assured him and patted his shoulder slightly. The collar was made of some kind of alloy. Making it very hard to break. It wouldn't be easy to cut it through, but he wouldn't rest before it was off.

Mikey nodded but didn't move. Splinter, knowing he shouldn't strain his son, stood up and looked over to Donnie.

"Donatello" Splinter started and walked over to his second youngest son. "I'm afraid I have to look after your wounds" he added with a painted expression. He didn't know what exactly had happened but from the blood between his legs he could already guess.

Donnie's eyes widened and began to shake heavily. Shaking his head in denial. "N-No" He squeaked and curled up even more. Desperately trying to cover his whole body. And suddenly he felt so exposed on the bed. He just wanted to be alone.

"My son, if you would like I could give you something to calm you" Splinter offered, watching his second youngest son crying. He took Donatello's upper body in his arms and began to stroke him slightly. Donnie stayed tense in his arms but eventually also relaxed slightly.

In the meanwhile April had approached him carefully and pinched him with the sedative. Donnie cried out slightly but the sedative quickly relaxed him. Splinter carefully lowered him on his shell and kept holding his hand. Continuously stroking it.

"April, I think it is better if you take Michelangelo outside the infirmary" Splinter inquired and glanced over to his youngest son. Distressed watching his almost unconscious brother. April nodded indicating she understood. She too knew what has happened to Donnie. She could tell what they'd done to him. And she wasn't the person who should be there when Splinter treated him. And certainly not Mikey.

"Come on Mikey" She offered and extended her hand. Doubting slightly Mikey took April's hand. She smiled slightly as she helped Mikey up and took him outside the infirmary. Looking over to Splinter hovering over the now unconscious Donnie before closing the door.

She scanned the living room. Casey wasn't here, which meant he was still with Raph, which meant he was still in his shell. Raph's room was firmly shut, just as Leo's room. A few muffled sounds came from the infirmary where Splinter was treating Donnie. Mikey wiped away a few tears.

His freckles seemed so dim and his usual bright eyes were dull and almost a shade of grey.

Without even knowing April suddenly found herself before Mikey's room. Mikey was behind her, still his eyes focused on the ground. April sighed again and pushed the door slightly open. She winced slightly when she saw the mess in his room but Mikey didn't seem to mind since he directly walked over to his bed and climbed in it.

The collar pressing uncomfortably in his neck. Before April could do anything Mikey was already carefully tugged under the blanket, his shell towards April.

They were scarred. April knew it. They were scarred and scared. Whatever they had been through had hurt them physically, but most importantly mentally. And April knew they were broken. She just hoped with the help of each other they could help themselves. But they had to accept each other's help.

And that was probably the whole problem.

**Ah man, this feels so good, to write again :D**

**And I've got many more ideas ^^ also for other stories. **


	13. Chapter 13

**These wounds won't seem to heal. **

**This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~ **

**-Evanescence, My immortal **

**TMNT**

It took Mikey a few moments before he remembered where he was. He was back in his room, under the thick blanket. He was no longer surrounded by emptiness, no longer confronted with the cold. They were all back. His brothers were save.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open, looking around for a bit. His room was dark, the only light coming from the small nightlight in the corner of his room. The stuffed bear was still carefully tugged under his arms. Slowly Mikey frowned, he didn't remember having it last night.

His mind was still fuzzy, slowly trying to process what was happened. How long has it been? He grunted slightly and brought his arm up, rubbing his forehead slightly. He felt so light. Like he was floating. He whimpered slightly and turned to his side. His eyes snapped open when the collar was pressed between his neck and pillow. And the sound of the piece of iron moving around his neck brought him back to reality.

He cried out and reached to the collar. Screaming out of frustration and fear when he felt the cold iron still around his neck. _Get it off, get it off_. His mind was screaming, his hands clenched around the collar. He wanted it off. Why couldn't they get it off?

Tears were streaming down his face as he curled up on the bed. His fingers brushing along the smooth collar. Seconds after his cry his door flew open. A few footsteps echoed across his room and then he felt the strong hand of his father on his shoulder.

"Michelangelo, it is okay. You are safe" He soothed and rubbed Mikey's shoulder in response, thinking his son just had a nightmare. Mikey looked up to meet his father's eyes and instantly burst into more crying.

"I want it off. P-please take it off." Mikey cried, tugging the collar around his neck. He buried his face in Splinters kimoto and cried in it. Staining the cloth with tears. Splinter didn't seem to mind and just continued to rub his sons shoulder. And only then he realized he was crying over the collar.

"I know Michelangelo, and we will" Splinter said sternly. He wanted to take the collar off as well. He knew how much it hurt his youngest son but he simply couldn't. He didn't have the right tools to do so. He would have to find a powerful saw to cut through the powerful alloy.

Mikey cradled on his father's lap and cried harder. Splinter sighed and began to rub his shell soothingly. Finally after a couple of minutes Splinter actually managed to calm Mikey down and gently lifted him up. Allowing him into a sitting position.

"My son, I will not rest until that thing is off your neck." Splinter assured him again. Mikey nodded and actually cracked a small smile in response. "Come on, you have to eat something"

Carefully Splinter helped his son to his feet. Mikey seemed to be swaying slightly on his feet but he managed to walk outside his room safely. Out of all the brothers he was almost perfectly fine. No physical damage was done to him, apart from the burn wound. The damage they'd had done to him was on the inside. He was scarred from the inside.

The usual happy turtle was quiet all the way and Splinter knew he shouldn't start a conversation.

Mikey nervously swallowed when he entered the kitchen. 2 pair of eyes were curiously looking over to him. April's light blue eyes were filled with worry and surprisingly so were Casey's brown eyes.

"Hey Mikey" April greeted. Mikey shrugged it off and sat down on the chair. He didn't know how to respond. Usually he would be bursting with energy right now, but somehow he couldn't muster any energy for anything.

"How long have I been out?" Mikey whispered after a few seconds of silence. April was sitting next to him while Casey was on the other side of the table, in front of April. In the meantime Splinter had come to sit at the head of the table with a cup of tea.

"It's morning" April informed Mikey, He had slept the whole night, since they were rescued in the evening. April smiled slightly and lifted a pizza box. "We got your favorite pizza" She placed the box in front of Mikey and opened it. It was still fresh and hot. It was Mikey's favorite, pepperoni, but Mikey didn't react like he would mostly do.

Instead of cheering up like he would usually do he just kept staring at the pizza with dull eyes. His mind wandering off.

_"Are you ready pet?" _

_"__You are nothing but a filthy animal."_

_"__You belong to us now"_

_"Bad pets must be punished"_

_"Did you enjoy the show pet?" _

A single tear began to roll over his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away, hoping nobody had seen it. But as he had already expected 3 pair of eyes were watching over him. And they had seen it.

"What's wrong Mikey?" April asked with worry in her voice. She brought her almost shaking hand up and rested it on Mikey's shoulder. The small turtle tensed slightly but shrugged the feeling off very soon. April's eyes trailed towards his upper-arm where the burn mark was still clearly visible. It wasn't red anymore but you could still see the symbol very clear.

And it would stay there forever. The collar was something else. And April would, together with Casey, never stop searching for something to break the collar and free Mikey from it. She could see it was bugging him, big time.

"How are they?" Mikey whispered after a while. Completely dancing around the subject. April and Casey exchanged some glances.

"Well Leo is still asleep. His wounds weren't severe but painful" April answered truthfully. Mikey shuddered slightly because of the answer but was glad his older brother would pull through. He just hoped he would do mentally. He was their fearless leader. If he were to be broken, how would they survive after all?

"And Raph?" Mikey's voice was slightly above a whisper but still very hard to understand. And it hurt the 3 of them seeing him hurt and lost like this. His usual baby blue eyes were dull and weren't focused on anything. And his mind kept wondering off. The insults Thorn threw at him repeating. They'd hurt. Even more than being rejected by Bradford a few months ago.

"Still in his shell, last time I checked" Casey said, being the one who had looked over Raph the last day. Mikey's face fell into a saddened look. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" Casey tried and reached over the table and pinched Mikey's hand slightly. Mikey didn't react at the touch and simply nodded.

April, Casey and Splinter all exchanged some glances when Mikey kept quiet. He had asked about Raph. He had asked about Leo but not about Donnie. And that was something that worried them. Mikey and Donnie were always close to each other. Even to the point that Mikey refused to leave Donnie when he was hurt, even when he would have a simple cut or a slight headache.

"You… you don't want to know how Donnie's doing?" April decided to break the ice after a few minutes of silence. Mikey whimpered slightly and shook his head slightly. Indicating it was no. "Why not Mikey? Why don't you want to know how he is? he's your brother" April tried again.

"Because I don't even want to know he how he is!" Mikey snapped. Taking her by surprise. "I watched him getting raped okay?! I don't want to know what they did to him. I just don't want to know" Mikey snapped and buried his face in his hands. Crying wildly.

Splinter stood up after seeing his distressed son and walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his youngest son. He wasn't usually the one who would start a hug but right now he did. And Mikey gratefully accepted it by nuzzling his face in his warm fur. April bit her lip. It hurt her to see Mikey like this.

Of course she'd seen him crying before but right now he was completely lost.

"My son, do you want to talk about what happened?" Splinter finally asked after Mikey calmed down slightly in his arms. Slowly Mikey released the hug and buried his face in his hands again.

"No" Came the short reply. It was soft, slightly above a whisper as he tried his best to suppress a sob.

"My son. You really don't have to but it will help you to come over this" Splinter tired. He really didn't want to push his son but he also knew if he didn't he would never talk. And he would need to talk to get over it. He shouldn't deal with this himself, none of them should. But still, Mikey refused to talk. He didn't want to relive what has happened.

"I said no!" He snapped, his voice rising slightly. "Please, just…. Leave me" He added, again whispering. Splinter sighed but nodded. He shouldn't have pushed his son like this. Michelangelo himself should pick the right moment to tell. And only then he and his brothers would be allowed to start healing.

His only fear was the scars that would remain on their sons.

**Slightly Mikey-centric but the rest is still out cold due to their injuries. So yeah….. **


	14. Chapter 14

I´m so so sorry for updating so late. I had a really busy week. Lots of homework and tests. And I finally had time to write again :D

And I finally got my TTO certificate, I'm very proud now xD Claps sarcastically.

And I'm finally obviously ´bilingual´ =D

Anyways. Donnie-centric this time, and some ´disturbing´ flashbacks. But no details or anything but still some references, you have been warned.

**Do you see, what we´ve done?**

**We´re gonna make such fools, of ourselves. **

**Paramore, Decode**

**TMNT**

It was like he wasn't even there. Like he was floating. Hovering above the lair, watching as everything happened below him. Like everything just continued without him. And somehow it did. How could he ever face them? He was a disgrace, he was raped.

He simply couldn't show himself right? He was brutally assaulted, and Mikey saw everything. He was raped and he failed to protect his little brother. But was it his fault? Somehow he knew it wasn't. He couldn't control it, he couldn't do anything about it.

And maybe that was just the thing that was bothering him. He couldn't do anything. He just had to deal with it. He had nothing to say, he couldn't order Mikey to look away. He couldn't force them to stop touching him.

_"I know you love it ugly mutant" _

_"You like it don't you?" _

_"Don't hold back, it'll be easier if you don't" _

A single tear dropped down his eyes. The scene kept playing in front of him. He had forgotten all about it. And what bothered him more than remembering was the fact that he continuously remembered tiny bits of it. One moment he didn't remember and then suddenly it hit him again.

And he was back again. He could still feel the dirty hands touching his body. Whispering in his ears, the pleads of his little brother, the feeling of being useless. Everything came back. The hard and cold table under his shell and the restraints holding him back, forcing his legs apart.

It was still sore. Even after a night of sleeping it was sore. The blood had already been washed away, but was left was the burning pain. Every time remembering him of that horrible experience. and the horrible things that were done to him.

_Slowly the hands were trailing upwards. Massaging his inner thighs. Donnie whimpered and closed his eyes. The restraints were feeling heavy on top of his limps. His legs were painfully spread. His arms jerked to the side. His shoulders were sore and he was crying slightly. _

_His neck was aching because of the iron lock holding him down on the table. _

_"Don't hold back, it'll be easier if you don't" The voice snickered while roughly massaging his member. Donnie whimpered again. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be left alone. Just curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep. _

_But he didn't, he didn't for a long time. _

His stomach was awfully protesting. it had been so long back he had eaten something. And still he didn't want to go. He didn't dare to. He couldn't face his family, not yet. Not like this. He was a coward and he hated himself for that. Why couldn't he just go? It was his family. He had known them for 15 years.

He had nothing to be ashamed off, but still he did. He was raped, no matter how you looked at him, no matter how you twisted it. He was still raped. And he had nothing to stop it. He could do nothing.

His stomach began to protest again. Was he really acting like a coward? It felt like a lame excuse. He wasn't afraid of his own family, so why would he hide in his own room? Didn't his father always say that talking helped? He had always supported the idea.

He had watched documentaries and always he'd said, just tell it. Just face it. Tell them what is bothering you, your family loves you.

But right now, he couldn't. How much he wanted to tell, he couldn't. He couldn't face them, he couldn't tell them.

"Don't be a coward Donnie" He whispered to himself. But his mind kept screaming him just to stay in his room. Safe under his covers. The comfortable warmth all around him. No one to bother him, and no one to face.

His legs were shaking under the sudden weight of his body. His lower region began to burn again painfully. He whimpered and grabbed the wall to support himself. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't be a coward. He had to face his family somehow, one day.

His hands trailed along the cold wall. His mind was racing. His mind kept telling him not to. Not to leave his safe room. He couldn't be harmed here, nobody would confront him. He wouldn't have to face his family. But his heart told him otherwise. He wanted so badly to feel his father's arms again. Hugging him and comforting him.

He wanted to cry and have his brothers around. Mikey, Raph and Leo.

Slowly he pushed his door open. He cringed slightly when the shrieking sound echoed through the halls. He almost expected someone to show up but nobody did. After stopping for a few seconds he decided to walk again. The lair felt awfully empty and cold. Suddenly he missed his own room. He was open, vulnerable.

But he continued. He couldn't stop now. He had to face them one day.

With slow movements he passed the door of Leo. He stopped shortly and placed his ear on the door. He could hear Leo inside the room. He was tossing and turning on his bed. But the deep and slow breathing indicated he was asleep. Donnie trailed his hands slowly in front of the door but then continued to walk.

Raph's room was completely silent. Raph was always the one to snore or make sounds in his sleep but right now nothing was heard. There was no sound indicating he was in his room. But Donnie knew he was. Even when he couldn't hear it, he felt Raph's presence.

He had no idea what Raph had went through these past days, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He sighed and slowly made his way over to Mikey's room. A slight frown made his way over his face. There was no sound coming from Mikey's room, and he couldn't feel his presence. He closed his eyes slightly. Could he, could he go towards the living room now? Mikey wasn't in his bed, that meant he was probably somewhere in the lair.

A single tear slipped past his eye and he placed his hands over his ears. He could still hear Mikey's screaming's. Pleadings for them to stop. And he couldn't do anything to stop his little brother from watching him. He saw all of it.

His mind was continuously screaming to turn around. Go back to his room. Don't face them, you are not ready. But he didn't. How much he wanted to follow his mind rather than his heart, he followed his heart.

The walk seemed awfully long, his legs were shivering under the sudden weight and his whole under-body was sore. He frowned again when he saw that the living room was also empty. Nobody was around. Just then he noticed the bright light coming from the kitchen.

He looked back again. He could still go back. Still go back to his room, but he had to face them.

Slowly he made his way towards the kitchen. His legs were now burning so badly but he carried on. He has had worse. He bit back a tear that was forming in his eye and walked over to the kitchen.

"Donnie" April pointed out when she saw the purple clad turtle entering the kitchen. Donnie's face switched emotions. Fear, guilt, regret but also determination.

"Hey" His voice was barely above a whisper and was cracking slightly. His whole voice was hoarse and he mentally cursed himself for that. His body was shivering and he felt nervous. Mikey was sitting next to April. He had been crying, his swollen and red eyes were very clear. But what surprised him was that nobody made any effort to comfort him.

Mikey quickly looked Donnie in the eyes before they both looked away. Mikey couldn´t look him into the eyes. He hated him. Donnie knew it. He hated him. And it killed him to know his brothers hated him.

"Are you hungry my son?" Splinter´s voice was soft and soothingly. Donnie never thought he would be so twisted hearing his father's voice. In one way he felt so relieved his father was here, unharmed and caring about him. But on the other side he was wanted nothing more than to turn around.

He couldn't face his father, just like the rest. How could he after he was raped?

"I-i..." He stuttered. His knees began to buckle. His stomach was growling so badly now. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just blacked out. "I… c-can't" He managed to choke out before turning around and running away.

Tears streaming down his face. His legs were aching so bad and he collapsed. Hitting his face hard on the couch before tumbling over the edge. He curled himself into a ball and began to rock back and forth. Slowly back and forth. He wanted to go back to his room. To slip under his covers and go to sleep. Just to go asleep and never wake up.

"Donnie" The voice of April suddenly echoed through the lair. His eyes snapped open when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

_He was back again. The cold air was cutting through his skin. Cold hands were slowly trailing along his shoulder. The cold liquid was dripping down his shoulder. Covering the table behind him. Donnie whimpered and squeezed his eyes further shut. He didn't want it, he wanted it to be over. _

_Slowly the hand grabbed lower again. Donnie gasped and his eyes flew open. He could only see the black shadow hovering over him. The rest was blocked. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't see anything. He was completely useless. _

_He whimpered slightly when the hand began to stroke up and down. Slowly squeezing it. Donnie cried out but bit back his tears. The soft pleads of Mikey slowly dying around him. He had given up, just like Donnie had done. _

"N-no" Donnie cried out and attempted to push April's hand away. "P-please" He moaned and wrapped himself up slightly further. But April never left him. Instead she hovered him up gently and embraced the crying turtle.

Donnie tensed in her arms but then visibly relaxed and collapsed. Allowing his full weight to rest on April. She didn't seem to mind as she smiled slightly and positioned herself on the couch. Donnie still on top of her.

"It's okay Donnie. You're safe" April whispered and cradled him even closer. Rubbing his arms soothingly. Donnie smiled slightly and nuzzled his face in April's neck. Crying in her neck. April instantly drew him closer and planted a kiss on Donnie's forehead.

"It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you" She kept saying and watched as Donnie slowly calmed down. His crying slowly turned into sobs until he was quiet again. Still covered in April's neck. Suddenly Donnie's stomach began to protest again. He whimpered slightly but didn't show his face.

"You must be starving" April whispered but Donnie shook in her neck. "Yes you are, you have to eat something" April insisted and slowly freed herself from Donnie's death embrace. Donnie whined almost childish when April left but she quickly came back. Carrying a plate with some chopped fruits.

Donnie perked up slightly seeing the fruits and suddenly noticed his protesting stomach. April sat down cross-legged in front of him and showed him a fork. A single piece of fruit at the end of it.

A flash of worry flashed over his eyes when he looked at the food and he hesitantly brought his face towards the fork. Slowly his mouth enclosed onto the food and he carefully began to chew it.

"Wow" He mumbled and happily took another bite. Swallowing it instantly. He forced himself to relax slightly as April continued to feed him until he was fully satisfied. April placed the bowl on the ground and carefully cradled Donnie's body closer. Donnie sighed again and closed his eyes willingly.

Slowly drifting off slightly. April continued to cradle him. But it was soft and tender. And it felt nice. She had her arms around the turtle, giving warmth to the distressed turtle. April kept whispering assuring words to comfort Donnie and he slowly fell asleep in her arms. She gently ran her fingers along the marks on his skin.

The places where the wired had been attached were still visible. April closed her eyes. She felt bad for them, she felt bad for them all.

April's head jerked up when she heard the fast footsteps around the lair. Screaming came from the bedrooms of the turtles but she couldn't make out which room. Either Leo's or Raph's.

"Casey!" April cried out when he saw Casey running behind Master Splinter. Casey instantly stopped in his tracks while master Splinter hurried into Raph's room. She could vaguely hear Mikey crying from the kitchen but the distressed look on Casey's face concerned her the most.

"What happened?" She whispered as she noticed Donnie was trembling in her arms because of his outburst towards Casey. Donnie whimpered slightly but April soothingly cradled him closer. Keeping her eye on the teenage boy. Casey's face switched with worry, something April had never seen, and twitched nervously.

"Raph is out of his shell"

**TMNT**

**Wow, Thanks for all the reviews so far! I can´t thank you enough! And I'm glad you like it =D**

**Until next chapter **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter took me so long x.x Today I had a hockey match and a ball hit my right hand hard, like very hard. It was –is- swollen and bruised. So typing took me so long but I managed :D**

**~Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice~**

"Raph is out of his shell" April stood there for a few seconds. Looking over to Casey. Her own eyes locked into his eyes. Something told her it was a bad thing he was out of his shell. That something was terribly wrong. She had seen Raph's condition, and the condition of the rest. Of course it was bad, but Casey's look made her believe it was worse than bad.

Casey blinked a few more times before another scream came from Raph's room. Casey looked over to April for a second before running away. Rushing into Raph's room. April quickly glanced over to Donnie. Who was now slowly rocking back and forth in her arms like a small baby. Tears were silently dripping from his eyes.

"Go April, Raph needs you" Donnie whispered and looked away. On other days she would have protested. She knew how much Donnie was hurting and was relying on her, but Raph needed her. And to be honest, she wanted to know how he was. Gently she de-attached herself from the crying mutant and placed him on the couch.

"I'll be right back Donnie" April assured him as she handed him a blanket. Donnie smiled slightly and wrapped the blanket around his body. Drawing his legs up to his chest. He winced slightly as a slight pain shot through his body upon the strained movement but didn't say anything. But April still noticed.

April glanced over to Donnie for one last time before walking towards Raph's room. "My son, it is alright." She could hear from his room. More noises. Glass being broken, things being thrown into the wall. She quickly glanced back again. Donnie was staring towards her. A hopeful look on his face, but at the same time it was lost.

She took a deep breath. She had no idea what to expect when she came in, but what she saw was practically heart-ripping. Raph was cornered. He was shaking so badly. From straining his injuries and the fear. Splinter was in front of him, a hand stretched towards him and he was kneeled. Raph's shivering hand was holding a glass, the other one was already shattered against the wall. Just behind Splinter's head.

And despite being terrified, Raph had a furious look on his face. And his eyes were totally white.

"My son, please you are save" Splinter tried again. Raph growled lowly and grabbed the wall with his good hand. His knees were buckling and the deepest wound on his plastron was opened again. Blood was staining the white bandage around his torso.

"G-go away!" Raph snared but his voice was shaking. From the other side of the bed was Casey. He was sitting on the floor. Resting against the wall. A few droplets of blood were on the wall and blood was seeping through a wound on his head.

It didn't take her long to figure out what has happened. Raph had woken up and went all crazy. He was scared, terrified and he attacked the people approaching them. Casey, being the sloppiest, was easily grabbed by Raph and roughly thrown into the wall. And right now April blessed Raph's injuries. There was no way Casey would've survived if he was at his full strength.

Splinter was harder to catch and as soon as Splinter also noticed what was going on he had tried to comfort his second oldest son. Of course, being in this state, Raph wouldn't listen and began to defend himself, by throwing glasses towards him, until he was cornered.

"Raphael, you are home. You have nothing to be afraid of." Splinter tried again but Raph kept glancing towards him. A furious expression on his face, ready to throw the glass in his hands. His hands were so wide, and the pressure on the glass was so tight, April was sure the glass would break in his hands.

Hesitating slightly Splinter took another step. Raph's eyes widened and tried to press himself harder against the corner. His shell painfully scraping against the wall. And then the glass snapped. As soon as the glass shards entered his gender skin he collapsed.

The pain and the stress overtaking him. He hit the floor with a loud thud and then everything was quiet.

"Raphael" Splinter sounded so defeated. Even that little word held so much grief and sadness. With much care he scooped up his fallen son and placed him back on the bed again. "April, can you get some fresh bandages, they are in his drawer. And I will need to stitch his wound again and attend to Casey"

April nodded slightly. Still frozen in place at the sight. She had never thought she would see Raphael that way. So scared and hurt. He was truly terrified. To the point he didn't even remember his own father. Or was just so caught up in his own world. There was no way he wouldn't recognize his own father.

Slowly April made her way to Raphael's drawer and grabbed all the medical tools she needed. Bandages, needle and thread and the stuff she would need for Casey's head.

"Thank you April" Splinter said politely as he accepted the medical equipment. With quick movement he unwrapped Raphael's bandages and frowned upon seeing the reopened wound. The stitches were torn so much it would need to be removed. And the glass shards also had to be taken out of his hands.

"Casey" April whispered as she kneeled next to the fallen teen. Casey groaned slightly and rubbed his head. He whimpered when he touched the bloody wound and stared to his bloody wound before whimpering again. "Come one" April encouraged as she helped Casey up and sat him down at the end of Raph's bed. Being careful not to strain Raph or Casey too much.

Casey groaned and reached for his head again. "Man, Raph sure is strong" He protested as he pressed down on his wound. Wincing again. April sighed and gently removed Casey's hand from his head. Finally being able to look at it closely.

"You're lucky Casey. It doesn't require stitches or anything. I just have to wash it carefully." She explained and watched over to Splinter. Who was now carefully re-stitching Raph's skin under the plastron but looked up briefly after April's statement. "Stay with Raphael, I'll help Casey" She assured him. She knew Splinter would rather be with Raph in these times. They were going to need each other.

"Thank you April" Splinter said before continuing with Raph's stitches again. Raph would twitch sometimes but apart from that he was quiet. April sighed slightly and helped Casey with standing up. The teen was swaying on his feet but was trying to stay strong.

"Just lean on me" April offered and slung his arm better over her own shoulder. Casey finally obeyed and allowed April to support him towards the bath room. When she passed the living room, Casey still clutched to her side, she noticed Donnie had fallen asleep while she was away. His blanket was half over his body and he had fallen to the side. His knees were drawn to his chest and he had a troubled look on his face.

She pulled Casey somewhat closer to her and fastened her pace. The sooner Casey was okay, the sooner she could go back to Donnie. Not like she didn't care about Casey, not at all, but Donnie needed her. Especially now.

She sat Casey down on the edge of the bath and carefully began to clean the wound on Casey's head. He whimpered occasionally but kept silent. After all the blood was washed away she began to wrap his head with some bandages and securing it so he was free to move.

"Do you need a painkiller?" April asked when she was done wrapping his head. Casey had a pained look on his face and he was swaying on his place. He breathed out slightly and huffed.

"Maybe" he sighed defeated. April chuckled slightly and reached for a painkiller. She knew how Casey would be when he was hurt, he would never show it or cry out. But such a blow to the head must hurt. Without further complaining Casey took the painkiller and swallowed it gratefully.

TMNT

April smiled as she closed the door. Casey actually looked peaceful when he was finally on his bed. He was exhausted from staying up so long and the painkillers took their effect soon. It took her a lot of strength to even get to the guest room belonging to Casey. Both April and Casey had their own rooms, smaller than the other rooms but that didn't matter.

She rested her hand on the wooden door and sighed. Everything was so messed up right now. The guys were so hurt and lost. She had never seen them like this before. Mikey had lost his smile, Donnie was hurt, Raph was terrified, Leo refused to come out of his room. And the worst of all was, she didn't know which scars would remain.

She knew it wasn't realistic to 'just forget about it' But she hoped they would eventually become their old selves again. And wouldn't be continuously plagued by horror.

They always had so much fun with each other, they would fall apart if they wouldn't heal. Both mentally and physically.

She sighed again and turned around. Trying to be as silent as possible she slipped past Raph's room. She didn't want Splinter to know she was passing. Not like she was doing anything wrong, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. Splinter was also hurt. He was so overprotective that when his sons would get hurt, he would also get hurt. Mentally. Even though he would never admit it.

Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as his sons.

**Next chapter will be with Leo :D **

**And so many reviews :0 … I just can't thank y'all enough. Think I'll get to 100 reviews? *Puppy eyes* **


	16. Chapter 16

**~Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me.~**

_"How could you Leo?" Raph snared and threw another punch on the helpless turtle. Leo curled into a ball, trying to defend himself but nothing worked. His younger brother kept hitting and kicking him. _

_ "P-Please I'm sorry" Leo cried out and curled more into a ball. Covering his ears with his hands. He couldn't stand all the comments. His brothers shouting at him, yelling names, accusing him. Failure, screw-up, worst leader. All kinds of comments were made. _

_"You let us down dude" Mikey snared with a hollow voice. Slowly the fire started to engulf him. Burning his flesh and eating its way through his gender skin. And he screamed. He screamed for Leo. Begging to be saved from the pain. And he stood there. Too hurt to even move. Beaten by his brothers he found himself nailed to the ground. _

_Every movement hurt and at the same time Mikey was burning in front of him. Yelling and crying for his oldest brother to save him. But he couldn't. "Leo!" A last desperate cry of help escaped his throat before he collapsed and then he was gone. Leo was frozen in place. Tears stinging in his eyes. _

_"Y-You killed him Leo. You….you k-killed my only little brother" Donnie screamed and took a step forwards. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of him. Grabbing Donnie by the throat. He gave a strangled cry as he was hosted up in the air and his eyes widened. _

_"Leo h-help" He cried out as his brown eyes searched for Leo's eyes. Leo bit his lip and tried to sit up. Trying to ignore his own pain but he found himself unable to do so. And when he looked down he saw he was tied to the ground with purple bandanas. Donnie's bandana. _

_His eyes found Donnie's again. His head was getting blue and he was desperately trying to break free. His mouth continuously opened itself, trying to get in the precious oxygen. But he got none. "help" Was his last word before he went limp. His chest was still rising but barely. The dark figure folded his arm around Donnie's head and snapped it. _

_Leo screamed as the horrific sound of Donnie's neck snapping echoed through the room and Donnie fell on the ground. Lifelessly. _

_Suddenly white smoke began to show. Encircling Leo and the dark figure. There was an evil laugh and Leo widened his eyes when he recognized the laughter. The figure turned around and Leo froze when he saw the green eyes of his brother. _

_"Ya failed him Leo. Ya killed yer brother. My brother!" Raph snared and glanced towards him. The bandanas restraining him disappeared and he shakily stood up. Looking his younger brother in the eyes. This couldn't be true. His two youngest brothers were dead and Raph was blaming him. He failed him, he failed Donnie, he failed Mikey. _

_"N-no. I… you.." He stuttered. Thoughts were racing through his head but none managed to come out. He felt himself paralyzed as slowly the white smoke continued to encircle him. _

_"Ya failed use Leo! What would Splinter think, and Casey or April? It's yer fault Mikey and Donnie are dead! Yer a horrible leader Leo. I hate you!" Raph screamed. The smoke continued to encircle them, coming closer and closer to his older brother. _

_"I hate you Leo." Raph whispered and then turned around. Leo wanted to open his mouth, stop his brother from walking into the smoke but he was too late and Raph ran into the smoke. An icy scream erupted from Raph's throat and then there was nothing. Leo fell to his knees. They were dead. They were all dead and it was his fault. _

_He was useless. They counted on him and he failed them. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. His sobbed over his brothers, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. And slowly but surely the smoke continued to enclose on him. Eventually surrounding him with darkness._

**TMNT**

He just sat there. His body was trembling but he ignored it. The only thing he could think of was the pain in his heart. The price of failure. He had failed. He failed the guys. He was supposed to be the leader and he had failed them.

They were hurt, broken and in pain. And he wasn't there to help. He could do nothing about it. They could just hurt his brothers and he had no way to stop them.

He had to watch Raph getting tortured and both Mikey and Donnie were taken away from him. He knew Raph should be terrified. It wasn't often any of them would hide in their shells. They could do it, they all knew they could but for it to actually happen was rare.

And the fact Raph was hiding concerned him. And it made him realize he had failed as leader. Raph counted on him. He was supposed to be the leader and he had failed him. He had failed them.

He hadn't seen what happened to Donnie but from the way he looked he could already guess. He was raped. Bound, strapped and then raped. Until the point he was completely useless. His biggest fear, Not having control. And what was a better way than to rape someone? It was perfectly known that these victims had the feeling they should've done something. Like they allowed it and it was their fault.

He had really no idea what has happened to Mikey. The only time he had seen his little brother was after the first day. When he was branded and forced to wear a collar. The next time he had seen him his hands were taped and he was shaking like a leaf. Obviously he has been crying. And none of them were there to comfort him. And again he had failed as a leader.

It had been 12 hours since they were rescued. Time seemed to go so slow. Every minute, every second was longer than the previous one. He didn't dare to go out of his room. He couldn't possibly face his family again. He was a screw-up, he had failed his family.

There was a soft knock on his door before the door was carefully opened. "Leo?" Slowly April's face appeared in the door opening. Light shined through the opening and Leo had to blink several times to adjust to the bright light.

"Oh no, Leo" April whispered when she saw that Leo's bruised body was shaking from the pain. Leo took a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain it caused him and looked away. "Leo you can't sit up yet, you are still hurt" April reasoned and rushed over to the injured turtle. Trying to lay him down. But before she could do so Leo pushed her away gently.

He didn't want to lay down. He deserved the pain that was coursing through him. He didn't deserve to rest. Not after he had failed his brother. But April obviously had other plans.

"Come on Leo, you have to lay down." April begged and tried to push Leo onto his bed but again Leo refused to. April backed down slightly seeing the look on Leo's face. "What's wrong Leo?" She whispered and sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. This time Leo didn't push her away but just continued to stare in front of him.

Leo was shaking in her arms and she instantly drew him something closer, trying to warm him slightly.

"How… are the others?" Leo asked hesitantly after a few seconds. April blinked a few times and looked to Leo. He was still staring in front of him and his eyes were still lost and full of hurt. Not physically, but mentally.

"Mikey is physically fine but he still wears that collar, but we're trying to find something to get it off. Donnie is very distressed and is… well….sore" April hesitated slightly. She didn't want to say anything about Donnie's private stuff but the nod from Leo indicated he understood. "Raph is out of his shell though. He isn't hurt too bad but… he attacked Casey and Sensei"

Leo's eyes widened when he heard what happened. "Why would he…?" He started and bit his lip. Memories of Raph being strapped onto the table. Screaming and begging for them to stop hurting him. His throat hoarse from all the screaming and his wrists bleeding from all the struggling.

"I really don't know Leo. I think he was…scared" April confessed with a sigh. It hurt her to think like that. Raph was never scared. Maybe for cockroaches but even then he wouldn't attack his friends or his own father. Never.

"What am I supposed to do April? Are we ever going to be okay again?" Leo whispered and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I don't know Leo" April answered truthfully and cradled Leo somewhat closer. Leo responded by nuzzling his face into April's neck. Soon Leo was crying in April's embrace while she was slowly rubbing Leo's shell to comfort him. "I really don't know Leo"

**This is just as long as my most of my chapters but I really feel Leo is barely in this :/ **

**Next time I planned to re-unite them. Who would you like to see? ^^ **

**Any suggestions or something I have to include, just say it. **

**And reviews are highly appreciated. **

**'till next chapter :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this update is late, but it's long, that's something right? :D**

**And also I got a review from ALittleFlower, since you're a guest I can't PM. I'd love to draw something but unfortunately I'm not a very good drawer, but feel free (And everyone else of course) To draw something about this story. I would be honored. And I would love to see a drawing from my own Story xD Feed the hungry writer ^^ **

**~And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you~**

_Raph groaned slightly when he slowly drifted towards consciousness. And the first thing he remembered was the capture. His brothers being taken from him, and his beating. He whimpered slightly. He wanted to go home. He never felt so vulnerable and hurt. _

_He knew he still had to be there. His whole body was hurting. The wounds on his plastron were stinging and throbbing so badly, he just wanted to get rid of the pain he was feeling. And he hated himself for being so weak. _

_He didn't know how long he had been out. The last thing he remembered was slipping into his shell. The images of his plastron being cut open. Long scrapes and cuts along the hard armor. Blood seeping through the wounds. _

_"Raphael" Raph shot his eyes open when he heard the voice. It was hollow and sounded so far away. Someone was close by. Someone was near him and he was in no condition to protect himself. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. A cold hand was placed on his shoulder. White pain exploded behind his eyes and he shot up. _

_"G-Get away!" Raph screamed, his voice cracking from the pain. Everything was hurting around him but he could one think of one thing, get away from him. _

_"Calm down man!" Another voice screamed. Raph cowered slightly in fear upon hearing the loud voice but quickly recovered and lashed out. He could feel his fist connecting with something hard and he tossed the figure as hard as he could against the wall. He crunched as a searing pain shot right through his arm and he was just in time to avoid another punch. _

_Everything around him was a blur. Only dark shadows were surrounding him. He couldn't see anything, only the shadows of his captors. His legs were buckling under him but he would fight, save his brothers and go home. _

_He lashed out again and smirked slightly when his hands brushed along some glassed but seconds after that a strong arm wrapped around his body. Almost as it was trying to give him a hug. Raph let out a piercing scream and squirmed out of his hold. His heart was racing and his body was shaking so badly. _

_He screamed again when he felt the cold hand touching his shoulder again and with a quick jump he backed. His shell hardly hit the wall behind him and he cursed himself. He was cornered and the shadow was approaching him. _

_"S-stay away!" His voice sounded so hurt and he hated himself for that. More voices echoed through the room but he couldn't make them out. He was only focused on the shadow in front of him. Slowly approaching him. He let out a large growl and threw one of the glasses towards the shadows. The shadow ducked and Raph could hear the glass shatter behind the figure. _

_"My son, it is alright" It didn't seem right. His father was supposed to say this. Not this evil shadow. The shadow kneeled down and stretched out a hand. Raph whimpered slightly and pushed himself against the corner. He could feel the glass in his shivering hand, and he was ready to throw it if the creature would take one more step. _

_A gasp came from the left and from the corners of his eyes he saw another shadow appearing. This one was slightly smaller. But his eyes kept focusing on the shadow. He couldn't deny he was afraid but he kept looking at him. If you only dare to take another step. His hands were shivering so badly and his knees were about to give in. _

_"My son, please you are save" There it was again. The hollow voice. Raph growled slightly and tried to support himself against the wall. He felt so weak and his knees were about to give in any second now. _

_"Raphael, you are home. You have nothing to be afraid of" The hollow voice tried again but Raph just growled again. He bared his teeth and tightened the grip on the glass. Raph's eyes widened when the shadow started to approach him and then the glass shattered in his hands. He was barely aware of the glass entering his skin. The only thing he was seeing was the shadow. And then everything went black. _

His eyes were still closed when he regained consciousness again. The soft fur of his father under his head. The chest slowly rising up again. He didn't want to ruin the moment. It had been so long since he had actually done this. When they were younger they would often sleep with their father because it gave them comfort and while they weren't, Splinter was always very warm.

And now, laying here, he realized how much he had missed it. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and he didn't want to wake.

He couldn't believe he had attacked Casey and his own father. He was sure they had to hate him, but his father was still here. An arm wrapped around his shoulder. Allowing Raph to sleep on his chest. The slowly rising and falling of his chest seemed to calm down the distressed turtle.

He wanted to wake up, he really did but somehow he couldn't. Something was holding him back and he just continued to listen to his father's steady heartbeat.

"My son" Splinter said in a calm tone. Almost immediately Raph cracked his eyes open. He winced slightly when a bright light entered his eyes. He groaned in protest and shifted slightly. Wincing at the pain it caused him. And when he looked down on his plastron he saw it was heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" His voice was still so weak and he hated it. He hated being injured. It made him think he was weak. And the thing he didn't want to be was being weak.

"You are home. We rescued you last night and brought you here." Splinter said in a calm tone and handed Raph a glass of water. Raph gratefully accepted the water and allowed his father to help him while sitting straight up. He bit his lip slightly and tried to ignore the pain it caused him and drank the glass of water.

"A-and… and my brothers?" He almost whispered and dropped his head slightly. Releasing the glass on his bed. Splinter sighed and took away the empty glass. His warm hand grabbed Raphael's cold one and slowly began to stroke it.

"They are all here and alive." Splinter assured him and planted a kiss on Raph's temple. The red banded turtle snorted weakly. He liked his father treating him with so much care but at the same time he didn't. He was never the sentimental type but he felt comfortable being with his father.

"Don't gimme that" Raph huffed. "I saw what they did ta Donnie and Leo. And I know what they did ta Mikey. So jus' tell ma"

Splinter sighed again. "Leonardo has woken up but he locks himself inside his room. He thinks it was his fault and he has failed you" Splinter said truthfully. Raph shivered slightly and dropped his head again. He had seen the way Leo was looking at him while he was on the table. The hurt expression on his face. The pleads for them to stop.

"Michelangelo is out of his room. He was the first one to come out. He is physically fine but his mind has been damaged. His hands were duct-taped, he was branded and the collar is still around his neck" Splinter continued and looked towards his second oldest son. Guilt and hurt flashed through his eyes as he slowly took in all the information about his brothers.

"Why is he still wearing the collar?" Raph whispered silently.

"We don't have the right tools to do so. Casey and April are out for supplies and they will help to find something to free Michelangelo from the collar" Splinter said. Raph kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. It was just too much. Hearing how his brothers were doing. And somehow he was hoping his father wouldn't tell how Donnie was doing, but he did.

"Donatello is also out of his room and is currently occupying the couch. But he is very distressed about what happened to him and he blames himself." Raph swallowed heavily upon hearing that. He could still see Donnie writhing in pain, electricity cursing through his body. And it should've been him.

Raph frowned slightly. Donnie was distressed, yes. But after he managed to calm him down he was taking it fairly well. "Why?" Raph whispered and looked towards his father. Donnie wasn't so devastated by the incident. And he certainly did not blame himself.

Splinter wasn't actually surprised Raphael didn't know what has happened to Donatello. From the few things Michelangelo and Donatello had told him he knew they were separated from each other. And only saw each other rarely.

Splinter reached out for Raph's hand again and held it close to himself. "Donatello was…. " Splinter swallowed heavily. It pained himself to say this. "He was raped my son"

**TMNT**

Mikey was still sitting on the same table. Lost in his own thoughts and trying to ignore the itchy feeling around his neck. He knew they were trying to get it off but he just hoped they would be quick. He couldn't stand feeling the iron around his neck. It reminded him how he was owned. And he could still feel Thorn tugging him like some trained dog.

The words that were thrown towards him. He shivered slightly as he intentionally touched the burn mark on his arm again. He sighed and dropped his hands again. Splinter had said it would never go away. It pained him to say but he knew he had to be honest with his son.

And somehow Mikey was glad he was honest with him, but it still hurt knowing it would never go away. And he would forever be reminded of what happened.

He knew Donnie was sleeping in the living room and somehow he couldn't stand having his brother. Just hours before he had seen him once and he just completely froze. And he knew Donnie was feeling the same thing. He didn't hate his brother, he wasn't afraid of him. It was just that he saw everything that has happened.

They forced him to watch as they touched Donnie everywhere. Some parts that shouldn't even be touched. He remember the things that were said. And the things he was forced to do. He just couldn't. He couldn't relive that, and he couldn't let Donnie relive that too.

A few silent footsteps were approaching him and he looked up to see his father walking towards him. Carrying Raph. Mikey shifted uneasily on his chair and he looked towards his older brother. "Raph?" He whispered.

Raph also noticed him and looked into the eyes of his baby brother. "Hey" Raph said in a low tone and tried to avoid Mikey's eyes. He was ashamed of himself. Being carried around by his father like a helpless turtle. But somehow he knew he was. He couldn't even properly walk on his own. Which he would've done otherwise.

"You both must be hungry, I will make you something to eat" Splinter said as he carefully lowered Raph onto the chair. Raph gritted his teeth slightly but didn't make a sound. His plastron was hurting so badly but he wasn't about to show it.

"I'm not hungry" Mikey whispered as he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice and slowly stood up, running out of the kitchen. And as fast as he could past the sleeping Donatello. Memories continuously flashing in front of him.

_"I know you love it ugly mutant" _

_"You like it don't you?" _

_"Don't hold back, it'll be easier if you don't" _

He had no idea why he was remembering this now. It shouldn't be. This wasn't Donnie he was facing. It was Raph. He wasn't the one being raped, so why did he get all those flashbacks? He ran and only dared to stop when he was sure he was far away from everyone. He sniffled slightly and looked around. Only then he saw he was in the lab.

More tears made their way down his cheek as he saw where he was. This was always the place he would go to when he was sad or hurt. Donnie would always be here and would always cheer him up again when he was feeling sad. He fell to the ground and curled himself up into a ball. His small hands encircled the collar and he shivered slightly. He buried his head into his knees and continued to cry.

**TMNT**

**~Alright mostly I don't do this but since Playtime2017 wanted me to go into Donnie something more I'll make an exception. So mature items here!~**

_Cold air was all around him. Sounds were echoing through the room and shadows were hovering over him. Mikey was crying in the corner and he desperately tried to block it out. But it wasn't working, and he was forced to listen to Mikey's pleads and the things that were said to him. _

_"You can't deny your body. I know you love it" Thorn whispered in his ear as he continued to stroke up and down Donnie's member. Donnie whimpered slightly and squeezed his eyes. Thorn's hands were rough and his whole body was shivering from the treatment. _

_Donnie's eyes widened in shock when he felt his tongue slowly trailing over his lower plastron. He whimpered and tried to close his legs but they were still strapped, spread wide apart. Hands were massaging his inner thighs while Thorn continued his way downwards. Enclosing on his member. _

_"Just let it all out, don't hold back" Nighwatch whispered in his ear as Thorn continued with his member. _

_"F-Fuck you!" Mikey screamed as Donnie tried to squirm out of his position which made Thorn grab his member only harder. _

_"Not yet turtle, not yet" Thorn snickered as he stood right upwards again, looking over to Mikey. With a sinister smile he reached for his belt and slowly began to take it off. Mikey's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do. _

_Thorn lowered his pants and then his underwear. Showing his own member proudly to the young turtle. Donnie whimpered from the table as Nighwatch started to wrap around his tail. Slowly pulling and pinching it. _

_Thorn gave a wink to the small turtle and then turned back to Donnie. Climbing on top of him. Donnie only whimpered behind the tape as he realized what Thorn was about to do. He squeezed his eyes further shut and just prayed for it to be over soon before Thorn slowly slit in. _

**TMNT**

"Master Splinter" April said when she entered the kitchen together with Casey. He was still a bit weak from Raph's attack but it wasn't a very serious wound so he was able to walk around again. They were both carrying a lot of supplies for their mutated friends. A lot of pizza, new medical stuff, aspirins and a lot of things to comfort them as much as they could.

"Hello April" Master Splinter said calmly and took another sip of his tea. April walked over to the table and placed the bags on the table with a smile.

"I brought everything you requested. We couldn't find something to help Mikey. I'm sorry" April said slightly disappointed as she began to unpack the bags.

"Do not fret April. We will find a way. I am already glad you are willing to help us so much, I cannot thank you enough" Splinter said softly and placed the cup of tea in front of him. Also standing up to help April unpack everything.

"How's Raph?" April asked after a while. When they entered the lair they discovered Raph had passed out on the couch, on the other side of where Donnie was sleeping. And while Donnie was still curled up into a ball, desperately clutching his blanket. Raph was completely still and lying flat on his shell.

"he has woken up an hour ago. He is fine April. He is just tired. And his body and his mind needs to heal" Splinter said with grief in his voice. He then turned to Casey. Who was now sitting on the chair. "Casey, Raphael is feeling guilty for what he has done. I am sorry to ask you but I think it would be best if you would talk to him"

Casey perked up slightly upon the request and frowned slightly. He didn't want his best friend to feel guilty because of the incident. He knew Raph was scared and he didn't blame him.

"Of course I will. I'm jus' not very good with talking y'know?" Casey said as he slowly stood up.

"Do not worry. Words won't always solve problems. Being there for him will most likely be enough for him. To know you don't blame him for what he has done." Splinter said in a calm tone as he put away the last can of food and continued to the other supplies. Casey rubbed the bump on his head and grinned sheepishly before walking out of the kitchen.

"How is the rest? Where are Mikey and Leo?" April asked as she filled the basic aid-kit with some aspirins and some light sedatives. Splinter sighed again and took a seat.

"Michelangelo has run out when I entered with Raphael, he's taking all of this very hard, and Leonardo is still in his room. He hasn't come out yet" April's face switched slightly. Poor guys. She knew how hard Leo and Mikey were taking all of this. Unlike Raph and Donnie they weren't hurt physically. But mostly mentally. Leo was hurt physically too but the most damage was mentally.

And she knew how Leo could blame himself when something would happen to any of his brothers. But this was just ridiculous. Even after talking to April he wouldn't come out of his room. Saying he couldn't possibly face his brothers. That he had failed them and they would certainly hate him. Even though April said this wasn't true.

"I'll go see if he needs something" April said after an uncomfortable silence and stood up. Walking silently passed the living room, carrying a plate of food. Donnie was still curled up on the couch and Raph was still motionless sleeping on his shell. Casey holding his hand. She'd never seen Casey with such care but she knew that under all the muscles and the taunts Casey could be –and was- a very sentimental boy.

Who cared deeply for his father and his little sister. But also for Raph. And April couldn't help but to smile slightly seeing Casey like this. It was a side of him she rarely saw but nice to look at.

Making sure she wouldn't wake up the sleeping turtles she continued to walk towards Leo's room and shortly knocked on his door.

No answer. April frowned slightly and knocked again. Again there was no answer. She frowned again and slowly pushed open the door. It was dark in his room and she blindly reached for the light. When the light was turned on she froze in place. The plate shattered on the ground and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

She turned around and ran as fast as she could back to the kitchen. Splinter curiously looked up when he saw April running towards him.

"Leo's gone!"

**TMNT**

**I know Raph is a bit out of character here but just remember he is petrified by what happened and devastated by the news of his brothers so yea…. **

**And I can't believe I just wrote that flashback of Donnie. And Leo's gone? :0**

**Reviews are highly appreciated :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Omg over 100 reviews! I seriously can't believe it! Thank you so much! Everyone who reviewed and have read my story so far. Thanks :D

**~I close my eyes and drift away.  
Over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul~**

Tears were slowly straining down his cheeks. His whole body was burning and screaming for a long rest but he didn't gave in. He couldn't give up right now, he couldn't fail. He gritted his teeth and jumped over another pool laying around in the sewers. He cried softly when he landed on his feet and fell on the ground.

His breaths were coming out in short rasps and his chest was rising and falling in a rapid pace. His adrenaline began to wear off and he fell to the side. His shell connected painfully with the hard ground of the sewers and he gave out a weak cry.

He knew it was a stupid idea to leave the lair. And that he was still too weak to do so but he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing his brothers so hurt and broken. It only reminded him how much he had failed them. He was supposed to be the leader and he was supposed to protect his brothers.

But Mikey was still wearing his collar, Raph was petrified and Donnie was traumatized.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered when another bolt of pain hit his body. The tight bandage around his broken arm was ruined and worn off. The bone was throbbing so badly again from the weight he had inflicted upon it. But he thought it was worth it. He deserved the pain more than anyone else did.

And he would've taken their places without even thinking. He loved his brothers and wanted to protect them, even if it would hurt himself.

He curled up into a ball and allowed his tears to stream down his cheeks freely. He couldn't show any weakness to his family but right now he couldn't hold them back any longer. And he cried. Cried over the horrible memories that kept flashing in front of his eyes. The screams of Raph, the pleads of Donnie and the cries of Mikey.

And the pain he had felt. The feeling of being useless and screaming his own voice raw.

It took him over an hour to finally calm down. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His shell against the wall and sniffled slightly. He felt numb and so defenseless. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually cried. But he also knew that was the whole point of their kidnapping. Breaking them.

His body continued to scream for some rest but he wouldn't allow it. Akuyama didn't stop when cutting open his hotheaded brother. Nighwatch didn't stop upon the pleads of Donnie. Nobody stopped when they were asked to. Mikey was still branded and treated like an animal, Donnie was still raped and Raph was still petrified.

To the point where slipping inside his shell was the only way to escape this madness.

He sniffled again and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Slowly he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision but froze when he saw something looking at him. Slowly, trying to make no sudden moves, he moved towards the back of his shell where his katana's where. Or used to be.

He cursed himself slightly when he noticed he didn't have his katana's with him. He swallowed nervously and slowly stood up. Biting his lip when he felt the familiar rush off pain through his body again. His body was still bruised and it would take at least days before it would heal again but he didn't mind. He was only focused on the figure in front of him.

A soft hiss came from the figure and Leo stopped moving. He knew this sound. But it couldn't be. They had searched so long for her but never found her.

"Karai?" Leo whispered softly towards the snake in front of him. The green eyes of Karai narrowed and she hissed again. Louder this time. Leo's eyes widened when more memories kept flashing in front of him. Mikey's crying, Donnie's pleadings, Raph's screaming. He raised his arms and stared with wide eyes at the mutant snake.

And suddenly it wasn't Karai standing there, it was Akuyama. The same woman who hurt Raph, cut him open and hurt him so much. "S-stay away!" Leo screamed and pressed his shell painfully against the wall. His eyes shooting from left to right, trying to look for an escape route.

Almost hesitantly Karai began to move towards the scared mutant and Leo let out a terrified yelp before jumping towards the right. Another white flash of pain hit him and he bit his lip again. Tears starting to stream down his face and he pressed his broken arm close to his body.

Karai stopped again but then hesitantly came towards him something more. Leo whimpered slightly and began to run away. Pain radiating through his whole body with every step.

Karai let out a soft hiss and charged in on the poor turtle. Immediately wrapping her large tail around the already injured mutant. He groaned slightly when the tail wrapped around his body but it wasn't particularly painful.

"Please" Leo pleaded and looked into her green eyes. Karai hissed again and stuck out her tongue and wrapped her tail a little bit tighter around his body. Leo cried out again and tried everything he could to break free. "Let me go please"

But Karai wasn't about to let go and continued to look into his blue eyes, who were wide with fear. Slowly Leo stopped with fighting and eventually went limp in Karai's hold. Immediately Karai morphed back and lowered the unconscious turtle on the ground.

"I'm sssorry Leo" She whispered, stiffening a soft hiss and picked him up bridal style. She hated seeing Leo like this but she had to do it. He was hurting and he wasn't about to stop moving if she would've tried something else.

A flash of guilt washed over her when she saw the bruised body of the mutant. "What happened?" She whispered and brought Leo closer to her chest. She sighed slightly and continued to walk in the direction of the lair.

**TMNT**

Karai just froze when she entered the lair again. She knew it had to be painful to reunite with her father again but what she was seeing was something she had never expected. Raph was lying flat on his shell, his whole torso was bandaged and he was just so lifeless. His eyes were open but they were so dull and full of hurt.

Donnie was sitting on the couch, his knees drawn to his chest and a blanket carefully wrapped around his body. Next to him was April, her own arm around the mutant and cuddling close to him. Mikey sat cross-legged on the couch, his eyes focused on the ground. An iron collar around his neck.

Casey was sitting under Raph with his arms crossed over his chest. And her father was sitting next to Mikey. Sitting a few centimeters away from him but he wasn't actually touching him.

"Miwa?" Splinter spoke with a soft voice when he noticed his daughter walking into the lair in her normal human form. He frowned slightly. The last time he had seen her she was mutated and he had no idea she was capable of doing this. But his eyes rested on the figure she was carrying. "Leonardo!" He spoke and immediately rushed towards him.

"What happened?" He asked as he carefully took his unconscious son from Miwa.

"He wasss hurting himself, ssstraining his injuries" Karai hissed but tried to hide it as much as she could. Splinter frowned and brought his son closer to his face. Kissing Leonardo's temple carefully.

"My son, why would you do this to yourself?" He whispered and walked over to his place on the couch. Sitting cross-legged on it and placing his unconscious son on it. Allowing him to snuggle close to his father.

Mikey immediately joined his oldest brother and father and offered him a warm blanket. "Thank you Michelangelo" Splinter nodded gratefully and wrapped Leo up in a blanket. And for the first time since they got home an actual smile formed on Mikey's face.

"Take care father" Miwa spoke in a soft voice as she turned around. She didn't belong here. Somehow she knew she didn't, and she shouldn't interfere with them.

"Miwa wait" Splinter said towards her and frowned slightly. "You are always welcome to stay here. Even in your new form you're still my daughter." Splinter inquired and watched his daughter as she turned around.

"I know dad, but I still have to go" Miwa said softly and turned around again. Jumping over the entrance from the lair.

"Miwa!'' Splinter called out once again. Repositioning Leonardo in his arms. Miwa stopped in her tracks and turned around. Meeting her father's eyes. "Thank you, for bringing Leonardo back" He smiled and Miwa returned the smile before walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so sorry for the late update….

**~You can fix a broken mirror but the cracks will always remain.~**

Splinter sighed and glanced down at his son. His oldest son was still cradled close to his chest and was still unconscious. Just after Miwa left Splinter had brought Leonardo to his room to rest but he found himself unable to leave. Instead he too climbed onto the bed and kept a hold on his son.

Slowly he closed his eyes. He still remembered the first day when he noticed his sons were gone. They were already a few hours too late and none of them answered their shell cells. He still remembered his aching heart, which never left. And even now he still felt it.

Even though they were home and save, they were still suffering. He could see it the way they reacted. How they talked to April, Casey or Master Splinter. But most importantly to each other.

They would always find reassurance with each other but right now they didn't. Even Splinter could see how much they were avoiding each other. Donnie and Mikey were always so close with each other but right now Mikey didn't even want to know how Donnie was doing. And Donnie hadn't even asked how Mikey was feeling.

They hadn't spoken to each other apart from a few necessary words, they hadn't hugged each other or even looked at each other. They had completely ignored each other. But Splinter knew it wasn't on purpose.

From the minimum things his sons had told him he knew Donatello had been raped, and Michelangelo had to watch it. He couldn't possibly imagine how painful that had to be, for both of them.

And while Donnie and Mikey were close, so were Leo and Raph. They may argue a lot, disagree with each other and sometimes fight with each other, they were always so close. Raph really cared for Leo even though he wouldn't show. But he really cared and in times they would get hurt he would always show.

They would always find comfort in each other. And sometimes Splinter would think Leo was the only one who could comfort Raph completely. And the other way around. Of course Michelangelo was the one who could calm Raphael down mostly but when he would be really upset Leo was the only one who could manage to calm him down.

But right now, just like Donnie and Mikey, they hadn't spoken to each other, they hadn't comforted each other. They had just ignored each other. They didn't speak to each other. To no one.

And it pained Splinter to see them like that, so broken and devastated. Just like the mysterious creature had said 'they were broken' He didn't know what he had meant just then but right now he understood. The only reason for their capture was to break them. He didn't know why but he knew what was done.

Slowly he opened his eyes again as he noticed that Leo began to stir in his arms. He still had the same pained expression on his face and he didn't seem really comfortable. Even when Splinter allowed Leo to rest on him.

"My son it is alright" Splinter whispered in his son's ear when he began to struggle. His eyes were still closed which meant he was either still unconscious or just didn't want to wake up, but still he tried to escape out of Splinter's hold.

"My son you are safe" He tried again and watched as his son slowly calmed down. Only occasionally twitching. His face was contracting in a slight grimace and it took him a few more minutes to really open his eyes.

He blinked a few times disorientated before trying to push himself off the bed. Only to collapse fully on his father again when his arms collapsed under him.

"W-What ..happened?" Leo whispered as his father gently helped him up again. The last thing he remembered was being in the sewer. He remembered the stinging pain he felt through his body, but most importantly his aching heart.

"I do not know my son, Miwa brought you home unconscious" Splinter explained as he cradled Leonardo closer to his chest. Leo closed his eyes in defeat and leaned into his father's fur. Splinter carefully wrapped his arms around Leonardo's body and rubbed along his arms. Avoiding the bruising.

"What am I supposed to do father?" Leo whispered after a long silence. "I-I failed them. I f-failed the team" He sniffled slightly, trying to suppress a sob.

"My son did you do everything you could?" Splinter said in a soft voice, continuously stroking Leonardo's arm.

".. yes…" Leo mumbled and bit his lip slightly. Splinter planted a quick kiss on Leo's fore head and looked into his eyes. The deep blue eyes of Leo began to water slightly but he made no effort to wipe them away.

"You are not to blame my son. I know you did everything you could to save your brothers." Splinter pointed out and kissed Leonardo again on his temple. And despite his mood Leo giggled slightly. It was so long ago they were so close. Their relation was mostly serious the last few years. But doing this again made him realize how much he had missed it.

But that didn't mean he had stopped blaming himself. He still felt like it was his responsibility and he had failed them. They were hurt and scared. And somehow he couldn't even muster the energy to face them. He had not seen them after they were rescued. He just couldn't talk to them.

"Leonardo, they do not blame you" Splinter obligated as if he could read Leo's mind.

"I know sensei" He sighed. And deep down he knew they didn't but he couldn't help himself. It was so hard to describe what he was feeling. "But they were still hurt, and I am their leader"

"Tell me, do you blame me?" Splinter suddenly asked. Leo frowned slightly and pulled out of his father's hold.

"O-of course not Sensei. You saved us and I could never blame you!" Leo blurted out. His eyes were wide and he was desperately shaking his head. He couldn't believe Sensei was even suggesting this. Of course he didn't blame his father. How could he?

"But I wasn't there when you got hurt, or when your brothers got hurt. And as your father I should protect you" Even though he tried to hide it you could feel the hurt behind the voice. And it was certain his father did really blame himself.

"It doesn't work like that! You couldn't help and you did everything….." Leo stopped mid-sentence as a small smile grew on Splinter's face. "… You tricked me" Leo mumbled as he realized what Sensei just did. He had just defended himself. He had pointed out his own flaws and corrected them.

"My son, I helped you physically. Now it is time you help your brothers mentally. They need their leader" a shallow smile formed on Leo's face as he once again hugged his father.

"Thank you father" He whispered and nuzzled his face in his father's fur. Splinter began to smile too and wrapped his arms around his son once again. Maybe they weren't broken after all. Maybe there was still hope for them.

**TMNT**

"Mikey you have to eat something" April whispered as she looked over to the smaller mutant. His head was resting on his left hand while he was pointlessly picking on the food in front of him. His eyes glued to the food beneath him. But he wasn't hungry. He was far from hungry.

Mikey glanced up slightly. Both April and Casey were watching him and he hated it. He always loved the attention but right now he hated it. He just wanted to be alone but they wouldn't let him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

After Leo was brought in both April and Casey had left to the store to get more supplies for them, but most importantly to find something to break the collar with. Eventually they came home with a buzz saw and eagerly had tried it but eventually it didn't work.

Mikey's eyes landed on the saw again. He had hoped so badly it would finally work. He hated the collar so much and wanted nothing more than to get it off but just somehow they wouldn't let him. And sometimes he thought he would never get it off.

"I'm not hungry" Mikey whispered and placed his fork on top of his food. "Can't I just go?" April and Casey exchanged some glances before April finally nodded and walked over to Mikey.

"You know you can always tell what happened right?" She whispered as she sat down next to Mikey and took his hand. Slowly stroking it. Mikey looked into April's eyes. Slowly the baby blue eyes filled themselves with tears and just for a second April thought he would finally open up before Mikey quickly withdrew his hand.

"Can I go now?" His voice was barely above a whisper but even then it was so hard to keep the hurt out of his voice. Why couldn't they just realize he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to relive all of it! He just wanted it to be over.

April sighed slightly. "Yes" She said after a few seconds. Mikey seemed to hesitate for a second, unsure whether to go or not but eventually walked out of the kitchen. He just didn't understand why they were pushing so hard. Casey didn't push Raph, April didn't push Donnie. Splinter didn't push Leo. Not even Karai pushed Leo.

So why did they have to push him? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they realize it, he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to see Thorn's face again. He didn't want to be remembered how he was treated. How he was branded or how he was forced to wear a collar.

He shook his head slightly and continued to walk towards the living room.

The sight he met wasn't anything different than hours ago. Raph was still sleeping on the couch. Mikey had no idea what was under the bandages, well he did know, he just didn't know how they got there. And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Donnie was curled up into a ball. The blanket April gave him still firmly wrapped around his body. But both were far away from peaceful. He hated how lifeless Raph was sleeping. He would always turn and twitch in his sleep but right now he was just so quiet.

And even from here Mikey could guess how Donnie was doing. They didn't need words to communicate with each other, most of the times, he knew Donnie was suffering from nightmares and the memories. The memories he managed to block for now.

He wanted to be there for Donnie, but he just couldn't. How could he help him while he was suffering himself. How could he listen without having to experience it himself? How much he wanted to help him, he couldn't.

Mikey gritted his teeth slightly. He hated feeling like this. He was the least injured. He couldn't complain. He wasn't beaten or raped. He wasn't so scared he would hide in his shell, he wasn't the one with the constant feeling of exposure, he wasn't the one who broke his arm.

Slowly he took a step towards Donnie but was stopped when 2 other pair of footsteps entered the living room. His head whipped around and he honestly had expected April and Casey to show up again but it wasn't. It was his father, and Leo.

Mikey's eyes widened upon seeing his brother again, he did yesterday but this was the first time he saw him conscious since they were rescued. Slowly he began to sway on his feet.

_And then he was back again. The shell raiser was twisting and turning while his father was driving. The scent of blood was so strong right now. Blood was oozing from Raph's wounds. Leo was writhing in pain, Donnie was crying and bleeding between his legs. _

_Mikey stared with wide eyes at his family, beaten, raped and broken. Just so broken. And slowly everything faded and a familiar face came into view. _

_"N-no" Mikey stuttered and wanted to walk away from Thorn, only to find himself chained to the wall again. "No" He whispered and grabbed the collar around his neck. And slowly it started squeezing him. Enclosing on his throat, forcing all air out of him. _

_"No" He squeaked again and dropped on his knees and desperately tried to tug away the collar. And then he froze. The collar stopped moving and he was finally able to breathe again but what he felt was even worse. He didn't even dare to look but he did. Slowly he brought his hands into view and gasped. _

_His thumbs were gone. Blood was oozing out of the wounds were his thumbs belonged. Tears started to form in his eyes and he looked up to Thorn. He felt so alone and so desperate. And Thorn just stood there. A big knife was tugged in his belt, blood dripping down and staining his trousers. His blood. _

_"Animal" He snickered and walked over to Mikey. The young turtle whimpered but found himself unable to move. Thorn gave a strong kick to Mikey and forced him flat on his shell. Mikey's eyes widened when he saw what Thorn was holding. Mikey whimpered again before darkness knocked him out. And the last thing he saw were his thumbs in Thorn's hands. _

_**TMNT**_

Leo froze when his eyes locked into Mikey's eyes. His younger brother's eyes were wide and his whole body was trembling so badly. His baby blue eyes were beginning to water and slowly he began to cry silently. Still frozen in place.

There was hurt in his eyes. They weren't bright as usual. They were…. They were … blaming him.

And it didn't matter what Splinter said, he had failed as leader, and from the reaction of Mikey he knew they were all blaming him. He had failed them.

**Not my best chapter, I struggled so much on this chapter and I don't even know why :/ **

**Reviews are highly appreciated ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game.~**

Leo watched helplessly as Mikey sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He blamed him, it was his fault.

"Mikey…" Leo whispered but he didn't dare to take another step. He blamed him. Mikey blamed him. Somewhere he could feel his father tugging his shoulders but he didn't acknowledge it. He could only see the shivering form of his little brother. Tears were staining his cheeks and his eyes were wide open. And they were full of betrayal and hurt.

"Mikey, what happened?!" April exclaimed and kneeled next to Mikey. He could hear his father talking to him but he wasn't paying attention. He could only see how Mikey continued to sob. April engulfed him in a big hug and planted a kiss on his temple. Mikey sniffled slightly and leaned towards April and rested his head against her chest.

"L-Leo….. b-blood…. T-Thorn…" Mikey stuttered with wide eyes. April frowned slightly and looked towards Leo. There wasn't betrayal in her eyes, there was only confusion. She didn't know why Mikey would say something about Leo.

"Who is Thorn?" April whispered and looked over to Mikey again. Nobody had really talked about what happened, they could only tell from their injuries and the minimum they had spoken about it.

"H-he… he w-wanted…. " Mikey sobbed but stopped midsentence. More tears were streaming down his face as more memories entered his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to remember, he just wanted it to be over.

"Hush Mikey" April soothed and wiped away his tears but new ones kept coming. One of Mikey's hands grabbed April's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. Pet, animal, master. Every insult kept ringing through his head. He couldn't. He just wanted it to be over. Slowly his fingers trailed along the iron collar around his neck and he suddenly began to cry harder.

"Please take it off" Mikey whispered as he covered his face into April's shoulder. April was surprised by Mikey's sudden comment and wrapped her arms around Mikey's shell, drawing him closer to herself and slowly rubbing his shell to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Mikey, we can't" April whispered in his ear. "But we will do everything to get it off" She assured him and kept rubbing his shell. Mikey nodded weakly in her hold and sank fully into April's hold. Slowly Mikey stopped crying but kept holding April.

"Let us find us another place" Splinter said in a soft voice as he helped Leo up, who had apparently fallen down in the meantime. April glanced to Raph and Donnie who were still sleeping and nodded before picking up Mikey herself. She threw her own arm around his shoulder and allowed Mikey to lean against her.

The cold collar touched her shoulder when he leaned against her but she didn't mind and followed Master Splinter into the dojo. Leo kept his face low the whole time on his way. Even after all that Splinter told him, Mikey still hated him, Raph hated him, Donnie hated him. They must do.

"My son, what happened?" Splinter asked in a calm voice when they were all seated in the dojo. Master Splinter was in front of the tree as always and Leo was sitting next to him. His broken arm carefully in front of him so he wouldn't hurt it. April was in front of them and Mikey next to her. She still had her arm thrown across his shoulder but Mikey was now sitting up himself.

"L-Leo…" He only managed to say before starting to cry again. April's face flushed and she wrapped her arms around Mikey again but this time Mikey didn't return the hug and kept rooted. Mikey sniffled slightly and tried anything he could do avoid April's eyes.

"My son, do you blame Leonardo for your capture?" Splinter said after Mikey finally managed to calm himself down slightly. Mikey's eyes widened and he looked up. Glancing from Leo to his father.

"N-no… it's j-just" He stuttered and looked towards Leo again. He looked so defeated and so hurt. Slowly Leo lifted his head and shortly their eyes met before Leo turned away again.

"You can say it, I already know" Leo stated in defeat and dropped his head again. Mikey opened his mouth to say something but he stopped. Everyone was looking at him. April, father and even Leo was quickly glancing at him. He couldn't. It was exactly what Thorn did. He was constantly watching, judging.

_Animal_

_Pet_

His hands grabbed the collar again. His chest was starting to go up and down very rapidly and he found it harder and harder to breathe. His mouth opened and closed and he could feel the cold rushing over him. Everyone was watching, he was watching.

"I-i…..i'm sorry" He rushed and jolted up and ran out of the dojo, across the living room and into the sewers.

**TMNT**

Raph groaned slightly when he woke up again. His chest felt heavy and the throbbing pain was still present. He breathed out and slowly opened his eyes. His mouth was dry and his stomach was protesting. Slowly he tried to push himself up but instantly fell on the couch again when a shooting pain shot across his chest.

"Auw" He winced and cursed himself for being so weak.

"Easy Raph" A voice echoed through the lair. He growled slightly and looked to his right to see Casey standing there, just great. "C'mon let's getcha up" He encouraged and began to help Raph by sitting up. Raph wanted to protest but soon found himself relax when he was finally laying with his shell against the couch.

"Masta Splinter said ya had to careful for a few days so ya can be walking aroun' in no time" Casey explained and sat down next to him. Raph bit his lip at the movement of the couch but found it didn't hurt too much.

"Jus' great" Raph growled and crossed his arms, only to hiss in pain when he accidently touched his chest.

"Bonehead" Casey laughed and lightly punched his right shoulder. Despite having his most injuries around his torso there were numerous bruises and cuts he got while he was there, and one of them was on his arm. A dull pain shot through his body when Casey touched the cut on his right shoulder and then he felt it again.

_Slowly the blade went right through his plastron again. And the only thing he could do was scream. His throat was raw and tears were streaming down his face. He was weak, he knew he was acting weak but he didn't care. He only wanted the pain to go away. _

_With a slow agonizing speed his plastron was cut further and further, damaging the tender skin beneath it. He could hear her laughter when blood began to ooze from the new wound but Raph could only cry. He could only listen to Leo's pleads and pray it would end anytime soon. _

_Raph's eyes widened when the blade cut through another part of his plastron and he screamed again. The blade was now even deeper in his skin than the other ones and it hurt. He could feel the blood oozing out of his body and staining his already wounded plastron. His body was still burning from all the chemicals that were injected just minutes ago. _

_Several bruises were already starting to form and sometimes the women would even cut his limps to increase the pain. _

_"You don't have to suffer Raphael, let your brother take the pain." The woman whispered in his ear and removed the blade from his skin. Raph whimpered slightly and threw his head to the side, forcing the woman away from his face. _

_"N-No" He managed to spat out. He would never cause his brothers pain. He wanted nothing more than to escape the pain but he couldn't allow Leo to be hurt too. "J-just go ta hell ya ugly witch" Raph added and filled his mouth and spit the woman right in her face. The woman's eyes began to glow purple and she grabbed Raph's head as hard as she could. _

_"You will pay reptile!" She screamed with a hollow voice and jammed the knife in Raph's right shoulder (So where Casey punched him). Raph opened his mouth again but before he could the woman placed a hand on his mouth. Raph closed his eyes and tried to bite the woman's hand but unfortunately it didn't work. _

_With a sinister smile the woman showed her other hand and showed what was in her hand. Raph's eyes widened when he saw what was in her hand, it was some kind of sand and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Without waiting any more the woman threw all of the sand on the open wounds on Raph's plastron. _

_She removed her hand from Raph's mouth and snickered while observing his reaction. Raph just stared wide eyed as the sand took its effect. Slowly it began to hiss and disappear into the wounds. And then a blood curling scream left Raph's throat. He began to kick and struggle against the restraints and his chest kept rising and falling in an attempt to draw oxygen. _

_But nothing worked and the searing pain in his chest continued to form and form. He threw his head from side to side and vaguely acknowledge the cut on his right shoulder that was the reason of his suffering. _

_"No!" Raph screamed as hard as he could and struggled more against the bindings. And suddenly something connected with his fist_. Raph blinked heavily and placed his fist heavily against his chest. Trying to ease the throbbing pain in his chest. A low whimper came from the other side of the room and when he looked up he saw Donnie cowering in fear, the blanket still wrapped around his body to hide himself.

His eyes were glued on the ground before locking into Raph's green eyes. His eyes were wide with fear and slowly Raph trailed his eyes to the ground. Only to meet Casey. He was holding his cheek with his hand and was sitting on the ground.

"Geez Raph" Casey muttered and rubbed his cheek painfully. Raph swallowed heavily, he had done it again, he had punched Casey, again.

"Casey ..." Raph started and wanted to get up but a shooting pain from his chest stopped him. Casey kept the same pained expression as he lifted himself off the ground.

"It's okay man. Imma get ya something for tha pain" Casey just mumbled and walked towards the kitchen. Raph cursed himself and bailed his fists, slamming onto the soft couch. Until another whimpering sound came from Donnie. And when Raph looked up he could see Donnie even wrapped up tighter into his blanket and shivering heavily, and staring wide eyed towards him.

Raph took a deep breath and sunk something deeper into the couch. He had punched his friend and deeply scared his younger brother. An awkward silence followed as they both waited for Casey to return. Raph had his head towards the side but kept glancing towards his younger brother.

Eventually he stopped shivering but he kept tugging his blanket. Like it was the only way to cover up his body, and the only way to stay save. After a few more minutes of tugging and repositioning the blanket Casey finally came back in. Somehow he had managed to carry two glasses of water with one hand, and some pills and an icepack in the other.

"Here" Casey said in a slow tone and handed Donnie one of the glasses. Donnie glanced from the glass towards Casey and then slowly took the glass. Being careful to stay wrapped into the blanket. A smirk formed on Casey's face as Donnie gratefully took a sip and walked towards Raph.

"Casey… I-I didn't mean to" Raph blurted out. It felt so weird apologizing but there was a strange aching feeling in his heart. He didn't like hurting his family or friends. First he had punched Casey into the wall, and now he had punched him in the face.

"Don't mention it, really" Casey shrugged and handed Raph a glass and some heavy painkillers. Raph frowned and glanced over to Casey. "I know yer in pain Raph, jus' take it" Casey obligated and pressed the icepack against his own cheek. Raph watched carefully as he took the painkillers and swallowed them with the water.

He sighed as he felt the pills quickly taking its effect. These were those kinds of heavy painkillers that were only meant for big wounds and quickly took effect. Raph wanted to open his mouth to make a witty comment but stopped when a loud sound came from the dojo. He whipped his head around just in time to see Mikey running out of the dojo and towards the sewers.

"What was that…?" Raph mumbled but glanced towards the dojo when he could hear more footsteps.

"Where's Mikey?!" Leo shouted worriedly and walked towards his two other brothers. Raph frowned and pointed towards the entrance. "Oh no, we gotta follow him!"

**TMNT**

He ran as fast as he could, not caring where he would end up. There was a reason he wanted to avoid his brothers, there was a reason he couldn't face them. He closed his eyes and ran blindly through the sewers. He gritted his teeth, he didn't want to think about him, he didn't want to think how he was treated there, he didn't want to think of the collar around his neck.

He let out a short yelp and fell to the ground, heavily tugging the collar. He wanted it off, he just wanted it all to end. And then he just froze as a familiar voice echoed through the sewer. Mikey's eyes shot upwards and he stared wide eyed at the creature.

"It's nice to see you again, pet"

**TMNT**

**So many people wanted the bad guys to show up again, so here it is :D **

**So his brothers will join him, I can say that but what will they do? Kick their butts or lose again? ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

Not like it's good but there are some pictures on my Deviant page: Athese1. About this story and my other one.

And to guest: I have posted lots of stories in September and October (I think) And don't worry, when I finish this one I have several other ideas ^^ And I already started writing them so don't worry ^^

** ~Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me~**

"We have to go after him" Leo yelled when he found out Mikey had left the lair. His heart was beating hard in his chest, he couldn't fail on Mikey again, he couldn't fail the team again. And he was about to walk out of the lair when a voice stopped him.

"I'm going with you" Donnie's voice was barely above a whisper but it was loud enough for Leo to hear. He frowned and turned around. Donnie stood there, his blanket still wrapped around his body but with a determined look on his face.

"Don, you don't have to" Leo tried but Donnie shook his head and just walked past Leo, he wanted to do this. He couldn't just sit here while his little brother was in the sewers, he had done it when Leo was in the sewers and he wanted to do something so badly then and there, but he didn't. He was too afraid to help out his brothers. But he wouldn't be afraid again.

"I'm in too" The deep voice of Raph cut in. Leo turned around with wide eyes and wanted to protest again but Raph cut him off. "Don't even try Leo. This ain't a mission as a team. We are gonna find our little brotha. And we do that as brothers"

Leo sighed deeply, he knew that there was no arguing with Raph when he had that look on his face. And somewhere he could feel something like pride filling him. He didn't know where it came from but once Raph said 'brothers' it just felt right.

"Let's go then" Leo said and they all ran out of the lair. It was actually pretty weird, this was the first time they had talked to each other since they were rescued but none of them seemed to notice, they only thought about one thing, getting Mikey.

Leo gritted his teeth while running, he still wasn't completely healed. His body was still sore and stinging but it was manageable. His broken arm was still in a sling but it didn't hurt anymore. Quickly he glanced over to Raph. Despite his injuries he seemed just fine. It looked like he wasn't even in pain.

And it was. He didn't feel anything and he knew it was the pills he had taken. And he was grateful he did, otherwise he would've been so useless. Donnie was still wrapped up in his blanket, even during running. But Leo also knew it was his way of security. The only way to hide his body, to walk around without feeling exposed.

Leo shook his head and focused on the tunnels. Mikey was always the one to leave a trail behind to follow, only when he really didn't want to be followed, so it was easy to determine where he was. They took another turn and finally they saw Mikey.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed when they saw Mikey standing in the sewers. Leo rushed towards Mikey but stopped when he saw the shocked expression on his face. "Mikey?" He whispered. Donnie and Raph also ran towards Mikey but the little turtle didn't acknowledge it.

"Mikey what is wrong?" Donnie whispered and wrapped his blanket tighter around his body. He didn't like this, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Slowly he took another step towards his little brother and frowned when he saw his face. His eyes were wide open and trembling slightly.

Instantly he wrapped himself up even more and trailed towards the spot where Mikey was staring. Suddenly he just froze, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. He had to get out of here, he had to go.

"Leo" Donnie managed to say. Leo frowned and looked over to Donnie, who was now pointing towards the sewers. And just like Donnie he just froze when he saw the figures standing there. Thorn, Nighwatch and Akuyami.

"Get back" Leo said, trying to block out the fear in his voice and stepped in front of his brothers. Quickly he glanced to Mikey, then to Donnie and finally looked over to Raph. The usual tough turtle was trembling so hard and was also staring wide eyed, but his green eyes were focused on the woman.

His fist was against his chest and his breathing was shallow. "Why are you doing this?" Leo roared and glanced back to the 3 figures. Sure he was still terrified, but he was also angry. These were the ones who hurt his brothers.

These were the ones who raped Donnie, cut Raph and collared Mikey. They were the reason his family was broken, his 3 brothers were scared. They were the reason for his broken arm, and they were the reason he had failed as leader. But not anymore, this time he would protect them.

"Hello again Leonardo" Thorn smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. He had a large smirk on his face and he was clearly enjoying this little 'reunion'. Nighwatch and Akuyami followed soon but unlike Thorn their faces were blank and without any emotion. But just as they remembered.

Akuyami still had the same purple eyes and she was still floating, her spheres next to her. Which she used to capture Leo and Raph. Nighwatch was also still floating but his red eyes were darker than ever.

"I asked you something, w-why are you doing this" Leo said and did another step, how much distance he could creature between them and his brothers the better.

"Isn't that an interesting story" Nighwatch said but his face again showed no emotion. "A long, long time ago we were just regular humans, when me and my wife got kidnapped by the Kraang" he started and gestured to Akuyami, who had to be the wife then.

"Back in the day the mutagen wasn't perfected like now, let's say 600 years ago" Akuyami filled in. "There were like 30 others with us and we were all mutated into the creatures we are now"

Despite the heartbreaking story, if Leo would've cared about them, they all showed no emotion or something. They were captured while they were normal humans, mutated and they had lived for over 600 years. And still showed no emotion.

"We were the only two to survive and we were experimented on, until one day, we escaped" And for the first time Nighwatch actually snickered. "It wasn't long after our mutation we found out what we could do, and we made the Kraang regret what they did. That's when we found him" He added, gesturing to Thorn

Leo frowned and took another step. HIs brothers were still behind him. Donnie was sitting on the ground, covering his whole body with the blanket, Mikey was staring wide eyes towards the creatures and tears were slowly forming in his eyes. Raph was trembling so badly Leo would've guessed his shell would fall off. His eyes were wide with fear, like Leo had never seen him.

"That doesn't explain why you did this" Leo frowned and tried to reach for his swords, only to find out they weren't there.

"Our lives were ruined that day, we were forced to stay inside, only being able to go outside during night and even then we had to be careful." Thorn said and again Leo frowned. This sounded so familiar, and yet so different. They weren't powerful enough to take down all humans so they had to hide, but these creatures were strong enough. And Thorn was even human.

"Why you too?" Leo growled and watched as a sinister grin formed on Thorn's face.

"You didn't actually think I would be with the Kraang for 4 years without a single mutation?" Thorn snickered and slowly his eyes started to turn red. His body turned black and red and his left arm extended into a sword. Two large wings began to enfold from his back, which were red and torn in several places.

"Let's just say I have a special effect on humans, and this form forced me to stay inside at days" Thorn gestured and shot something against the sewer pipe, instantly melting it.

"So why did you do this and why did you let us go when you would search for us again?" Leo growled and took another step. He just hoped his brothers would take the hint and run away.

"If our lives were ruined, others would be too, that's why. And what is a better way to break you than to recapture you?" He snickered. Leo's face immediately fell. They allowed them to escape, only to capture them again. They thought they were save, and it turned out they weren't.

"I won't allow you to hurt my brothers again" Leo snared and turned around to his brothers. "Go, I'll hold them off!" He ordered and turned towards the three figures again.

"Looks like we gave you away a little too soon" Akuyami snickered and sent a shockwave towards Leo, knocking him into the wall. Leo grunted and painfully rubbed his throbbing broken arm. "And where are you going?"

Leo groaned again and turned towards his brothers, who were now frozen in place, a purple glow around them. With one movement Akuyami pushed them aside into the wall, just like Leo. They all cried out upon the contact and slit down the wall.

"Don't hurt them I said!" Leo screamed and jumped up, ignoring his sore body. Akuyami was now slowly walking towards his brothers with three spheres in her hands, ready to capture them again.

"Don't come anywhere close" Raph growled and pushed himself off the wall. He was still trembling but his eyes were now full of determination, adrenaline flowing through him. Mikey and exchanged some glances before standing up too.

"We won't go with you again" Donnie threatened hesitantly, instantly wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.

"You really think you can define me?" Akuyami asked and threw a sphere towards the three turtles, barely missing Raph. He cried out and jumped to the right, barely avoiding another sphere. He was scared, terrified but he couldn't show it. He wouldn't get captured again.

Akuyami snickered and threw another sphere towards Donnie. He let out a high scream and also jumped away, landing in front of Thorn. His eyes widened when he saw Thorn hovering over him. He couldn't...He couldn't face the man who raped him. He whimpered slightly when Thorn picked him up and brought him to his face.

"Boo" He whispered and threw Donnie towards the wall. Donnie cowered in fear when he collapsed with the wall. He buried his face in his hands, he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to go home.

"Donnie!" Leo cried out and rushed towards his fallen brother. "Mikey Raph!" He shouted when he saw them continuously dodging the sphere's. They both looked up upon the cry and began their way towards Leo and Donnie.

"What are we going to do Leo, I'm scared" Mikey whispered and wiped away his tears. Leo gritted his teeth, they were playing with them, he knew they were. He had seen what they could do, they could capture them without breaking a sweat. Leo looked up towards the three figures, who were now slowly closing in on them. Smiles on their faces.

"Guys run" Leo hissed and grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it. The moment the purple smoke engulfed them they ran. Leo in front of them with his brothers following him. But he knew they were being followed, they could find them in the sewers without knowing they lived there, they would find them again.

"Leo what are we going to do?" Donnie whispered as he continued to follow his older brother. Leo gritted his teeth, he needed to come up with something, he couldn't allow them to hurt his brothers again.

"This way" Leo gestured and sprinted to the right but froze when he saw it was a dead end. His eyes widened and he turned around, trying to run away but Thorn, Nighwatch and Akuyami were already blocking the entrance, and their only way out. They were trapped.

"Take me, just leave my brothers alone" Leo shouted and stepped in front of his brothers. He glanced to the room and scanned it. Dead plants were around the floor and he instantly recognized it as the room he was in when they were all possessed by those mushrooms.

"How amusing but no, you all have to pay" Thorn spoke and pointed his arm-sword towards Leo.

"We did nothing wrong! It was the Kraang who mutated you" He spat back and his eyes widened when he suddenly understood. It was their mutation. They couldn't walk around at day, not because they could be spotted, they couldn't stand the light.

And suddenly it all made sense, the dark rooms, the dark halls. Their dark bodies. They couldn't stand light, bright light. A slight grin formed on his face and he grabbed a large rock from the ground.

"I vowed to protect my brothers, and I will" Leo said dangerously and then threw the rock to the ceiling. A large sound echoed through the room upon the collision and then a large hole formed in the ceiling. Light was piercing through and filling the whole room.

"No!" Thorn roared and tried to shield himself but it was already too late. The bright light engulfed the three mutants and a terrible hiss echoed through the sewer. A terrible scream came from Akuyami when she slowly started to fall apart. It was like all of a sudden she was made out of dust. And slowly every part of her began to drift away.

Leo stared wide eyed to the scene in front of him. Slowly every piece of the woman, who had done so much harm to them, vanished into thin air.

"You will pay!" Nighwatch screamed, and for the first time they had actually seen him mad. His eyes began glow dangerously red and he wanted to charge in on the turtles but was stopped by some invisible source. He roared when the same started happening to his skin. Slowly particles of his skin began to loosen and drifted into the air. And within seconds, all three of them were gone.

Leo stared at the only remaining of the mutants. The reason they were broken, hurt and scared. And now it was just a pile of dust. Nothing more that black dust. Leo sank to his knees but kept staring at the dust. It was all over, they were gone.

And when he turned around he saw his brothers had the same reaction. Raph was still standing but shivering so badly, with more fear in his eyes than Leo had ever seen, but there was also something else in his eyes, relief, joy. Mikey wasn't entirely sitting yet and had his hand around the collar, his baby blue eyes were as wide as possible.

Donnie was completely sitting on the sewer floor. His blanket so tightly wrapped around his whole body, the only thing visible was his head and it seemed like it was about to break any minute. Leo quickly got on his feet and walked over to his brothers. Pulling them all in a big hug, and nobody pulled out of it. And for the time being they allowed each other to be comforted.

**TMNT **

So people asked me in PM's to include the reason for their capture, and what is a better reason than making others feel bad because they do too? :D

And letting them be captured again would be too cruel right ? :3

And they are finally gone :D (Voldemort dead scene ftw)

Tell me what you think about it, reviews are highly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

**~If being myself is what I do wrong  
Then I would rather not be right~ **

They didn't know how long they had been there, but they knew neither of them wanted it to end. They felt comfortable with each other, tightly hugging each other. It was something they had missed these last days, even when they were captured. They were barely together, and when they were they were too hurt to do so.

"W-we should head back soon" Leo offered after a very, very long time. Just like the rest of his brothers his eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. When he pulled out of the hug he noticed his brothers were in the same condition. "Everyone alright?" He whispered and scanned his brothers.

They all had some light bruises and some scrapes but nothing too serious. Though Raph's face was in a slight grimace. Donnie was still carefully wrapped up in his blanket and Mikey was still, unintentionally, tugging his collar.

"Probably" Raph agreed and slowly stood up, getting a little help from Leo. Even though the painkillers helped him gratefully he now slowly started to feel his pain again. But it wasn't nearly as bad as he remember, probably because it was still partly working.

"A-are they…. l-like gone?" Mikey whispered and slowly stood up himself, staring wide eyed to the only remains of their captors. The creatures who caused them so much hurt, broke them both physically and mentally. The creatures who hurt Raph, raped Donnie and collared himself. Not to speak of the mental damage he did to Leo.

"It is over otouto" Leo smiled slightly and threw Raph's arm over his own shoulder to support him. Even if he wouldn't show it, Leo could see the pain was slowly returning. He looked around to see how his other two brothers were doing and smiled when he saw Mikey kneeling next to Donnie. Despite all odds it was Mikey who was comforting Donnie.

"Are you alright D?" Mikey whispered in concern. He bit his lip when the same familiar memories tried to come into his mind but he pushed them away, he had to help his brother right now. He couldn't give in right now.

"I'm okay" Donnie shivered and smiled up to Mikey. The young turtle offered Donnie a hand and helped him up. Leo gave a short nod to Mikey who nodded back. Leo got a better grip on Raph's arm when he noticed Raph leaned on him even more.

"Let's go home" Leo frowned when he saw the pained expression on Raph's face and he instantly knew the pain medication was beginning to wear off. Mikey shivered slightly and Donnie instantly wrapped his blanket around Mikey too. The cold turtle giggled slightly and happily accepted the blanket.

Leo grinned slightly as he began to walk towards the lair again. They weren't fully healed, not by a long shot. But he knew, even though it was horrible to meet those creatures again and having to battle them again, it was good they did. And it would eventually help them.

**TMNT**

"My sons what happened?" Splinter asked alarmed when his sons finally approached the lair. His sons were sweating, covered with dirt and filled with scrapes. Donatello was walking behind with a blanket across a shivering Mikey. And despite their condition Splinter smiled. They had found comfort in each other.

"I'll get something" April whispered when she too saw the condition of their mutant friends and rushed towards the kitchen. Splinter in the meantime took over Raphael and helped him over to the couch, laying him flat on his shell.

"Auw" Raph actually winced and placed a fist on his chest.

"What happened?" Splinter asked again and propped Raph's pillow slightly so he was half leaning against the couch. Eventually April came back too carrying lots of blankets for the cold turtles. During the fight they didn't seem to notice it too much but right now the cold suddenly became noticeable.

"Thank you April" Splinter said and took a single blanket from April and placed it on top of Raphael. Rubbing his arms slightly to warm him up. After that he stood up and walked towards Leonardo, who was now sitting down on the same couch as Raph, near his feet.

"Let us warm up first" He said when he noticed even his oldest son was shivering slightly. Leo smiled at his father when he carefully wrapped the blanket around his son's body.

"Thanks" Leo croaked. Splinter nodded and turned to his other two sons. They were huddle closely together with only the thin blanket to keep them warm. April was standing in front of them but they wouldn't separate from each other so April just wrapped another blanket around the two turtles.

Splinter sighed at the sight. He had no idea what has happened in the sewers, why they were covered with dirt or why they had scrapes, but somehow it brought them closer together.

"They came back" Leo whispered suddenly which caught Splinter's attention. He turned around to look at his son. Leo had his eyes downwards and was playing with his fingers slightly.

"Who came back my son?" Splinter frowned. He had a terrible guess who Leonardo meant, he just hoped it wasn't. That he was wrong this time. But from the looks he already knew his answer, they really did come back.

Leo took a deep breath and began to tell about what happened. How they found Mikey and at the same time the 3 mutants. Thorn, Akuyami and Nighwatch. How they explained why they did everything and how Leo eventually got rid of them.

At the end of the tale Splinter had a small smile on his face, despite the fact his sons just had to battle, in some way, their worst nightmare. They overcame it as a family and at the same time they took a deep step towards victory.

"You have done well my son. You have shown courage and you protected your brothers" Splinter said approvingly. He couldn't have been more proud of his sons.

"I suppose now is a good moment to talk?" Splinter added and looked over to his sons who were now fearfully looking at him. "If you are up to it of course" Splinter assured them.

Leo's face flushed slightly and he watched down again. Nervously tucking his blanket like Donnie always did. Raph trailed his eyes to the ceiling and placed his fist on his plastron again. Donnie glanced away but Mikey stayed watching.

"Michelangelo? Do you wish to share something with us?" Splinter spoke, unlike any other time his voice wasn't urgent and he wasn't demanding anything, merely asking him.

"I don't know Sensei" Mikey whispered and trailed his fingers to his collar before looking up again. "A-After... you know I was taken away I ... I was brought to a large room with bars and placed inside" He started and wiped away the first tears which started to fell from his eyes.

Donnie folded an arm around his little brother to encourage him to continue. "H-He put the c-collar on me and f-fed me dog food" Mikey was crying right now and his shoulders began to shake heavily. HIs hand was now firmly locked around the collar as he felt the familiar shiver running down his spine. Even after wearing it for days it still surprised him.

"He l-left me for hours and t-then he came back a-and... " He stopped for a second to take a deep breath. "He b-branded me, l-like a s-slave" He shut his eyes and lowered his head. His shoulders were shaking and the only reason his blanket wasn't falling off was because Donnie was holding it for him.

They were all stunned by his confession. They had no idea how he got that mark but now they knew. He was branded like some sort of owned slave, and that was exactly what they wanted to accomplish. They wanted to show him he was owned, that he was theirs.

"A-after that I was taken to t-the rest." He continued and gave a short smile to his brothers. Who were eagerly listening to Mikey's confession. "T-the next morning D-Donnie and I were alone a-and Leo and R-Raph were gone" He said glancing over to his brothers. They all nodded slightly

They all remember that day, Leo and Raph when they were 'kidnapped' by Akuyami and Donnie how he discovered he was suddenly alone with Mikey. What they both didn't know was what happened to them in the meantime. Mikey, and Donnie, knew what happened to them, but not what happened to Leo and Raph.

"T-they came f-for me and D-Donnie and he..." He shut his eyes and wiped away his tears, he couldn't cry because of this, he wasn't the victim here. "T-They made me w-watch... when he d-did things to Donnie" The last thing was barely above a whisper and he instantly hid his face in his blanket.

Donnie was now crying too when he heard Mikey speaking about this event. It was all too painful to hear. He knew his little brother had seen him but to actually hear it from him and how it affected him, it hurt.

"A-after that he t-took me away and b-brought me to a-a room and... he t-threatened to c-cut off my f-fingers because I w-was an animal" He said. Donnie was shocked Mikey had more to tell. He had honestly thought that was all. And he hated the fact his little brother suffered so much. It felt so wrong hearing what he all went through.

"H-he muzzled me and w-wanted to cut out v-voice box. I-I was left a-alone and t-then you came" Mikey whispered the last sentence, barely able to continue. He looked up to his father and gave him a shallow smile.

"That was very brave my son" Splinter said and walked over to his youngest 2 sons, since they were still wrapped in the same blanket. He sat down and took them both in a hug, seeing Donatello was crying too. Mikey and Donnie joined the hug willingly and both buried their heads in their father's fur. Splinter smiled, they weren't healed, not by a long shot. But the first steps had been taken.

**I just noticed that I summed up like 11 chapters in a few sentences lol ^^ **

**And the chapter seems a bit rushed but I didn't know how to get them talking and all ….. **

**Reviews are still welcome ^^ **

**And holy o.O I just noticed I have like 144 reviews. Thank y'all for reviewing and reading! I can't believe this! **


	23. Chapter 23

**~The tragedy of this world is that no one is happy, whether stuck in a time of pain or of joy. Alan Lightman~**

"It is alright my sons" Splinter soothed as he pulled out of the hug. He gave a shallow laugh and wiped the tears from Donatello's face, but more came. Everyone was staring at Donnie, expecting him to talk but he didn't. He couldn't talk about what happened after he had to relive it already. When Mikey told the story.

"I was led to a large room by Nighwatch' clone and then began beating me" Raph decided to help him out. Everyone turned to Raph, who was just staring towards the ceiling, still unable to stand or sit up. "It hurt and then they strapped me down on some table, and then they brought in Donnie" Raph said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Apparently I blacked out cus when I woke up, Donnie was there. And then…. they brought in Leo" He took a deep breath while telling the story, it still hurt him to think about it. The mixed feelings he had right there. He hated Leo, he really did hate him for choosing Donnie, but on the other hand he didn't. It was so weird to explain.

"We were c-connected with these wires….. and Leo had to choose, me or Don" Raph explained and looked up towards Leo, who was now facing the ground again, guilt written all over his face. "He choose Donnie" He said after that. You could just feel the tension rising in the whole room when Raph told what Leo had to do.

"I hated you Leo, I really did. But on the other hand I didn't. I didn't know what to feel. We promised ta protect them Leo, so why?" Raph growled and managed to sit up completely and looked Leo directly in the eyes. He felt so much anger towards Leo when he remembered what he did, but he also knew he couldn't blame Leo. And he didn't.

"I-I don't know what to think Leo!" He practically screamed and hid his face in his hands.

"It's okay that you hate me" Leo whispered and looked down again. He was defeated. He already knew that Raph hated him so this wasn't new to him. He knew Raph was blaming him, he knew he had made the wrong decision, every choice would be the wrong one. Raph or Donnie, every choice was wrong.

"I don't" Raph whispered. "I said it hated you but…. aargh I'm just so confused Leo! I hate you but at the same time I don't. I just…. Why? Why did you do it?" Raph ranted and leaned back slightly, feeling the familiar pain in his chest again. Leo looked up with confusion.

"I had to choose Raph. But I couldn't" Leo whispered and allowed his tears to drop. "I couldn't favor any of you…. I love you three so very much" Leo continued while his shoulders began to shook. Raph frowned, he had never thought about this. How much it had hurt him, having to choose between his brothers. Donnie or Mikey, he would've never made a choice. He couldn't.

"Y-you were injured and the electricity c-could kill you" Leo continued and angrily wiped away his tears. "I never wanted to. Why couldn't they just hurt me!" But before Leo could continue Raph had already wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"Ya didn't hurt Don. Those freaks did. I don't hate ya" Raph whispered and pressed Leo's head against his sore plastron. He winced slightly but didn't pull his head away. It was worth it. Leo allowed it and hid his face in Raph's plastron. Something they had done so long ago. They were always close, even if they fought. And they could always comfort each other.

"Thanks Raph" Leo smiled as he pulled out of the hug. Raph gave a sarcastic snort but smiled afterwards. He was never the type that would hug often, and he would never admit it felt good hugging Leo. Finally able to comfort him again, and be comforted.

"No problem" Raph gestured and then turned to the rest of his family, realizing he still had to continue the story. "Like Mikey said, we were then brought together and the next day we had to come with this crazy woman, otherwise they would hurt Mikey and Don." Raph exclaimed. The two youngest frowned as Raph explained. Splinter just signed for his son to continue.

"I was strapped down on ta table and Leo was paralyzed or something" Raph explained and glanced over to Leo. Seeing his face shifting. He knew how Leo must be feeling. Guilty. He felt guilty for not being able to protect his family, and on top of all, he wasn't even strapped down. He could just walk away but they paralyzed him, and he hated it.

"T-they injected ma with this c-chemical. It burned, it b-burned so badly" Raph said as the first tears also stained his cheeks. He rarely cried but it was just too painful to remember. The pain he felt, the feeling of weakness. "I screamed, t-they continued to inject m-me and it h-hurt so much" Raph squeezed his eyes shut for a second before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Leo, Raph nodded slightly before turning to his family again.

"Then s-she began to cut m-my plastron. And I screamed!" He shouted the last part and angrily punched into the couch. Tears staining his cheeks.

"My son, nobody blames you for it" Splinter said in a calm tone. He knew his sons very well, and one thing about Raph, he barely screamed. He barely cried and more important, he barely showed any emotion. And hearing he screamed pained him. Raph was blaming himself for being weak, while none of them blamed him.

"Yea…" Raph breathed out. He knew nobody blamed him, he just couldn't help it but to blame himself. "A-after that I was taken away and…. I s-slipped in ma shell" Raph told with slight embarrassment. He knew there was no reason to. Everyone had hid in his shell numerous times, but still. They never stayed in their shells for a whole days, mostly it was just a few minutes, an hourat most.

"The next moment I-I woke up at home" He finished his story and looked over to Casey. "And I'm sorry man, fer hurting ya" He whispered the last part. He was never good with apologizing. But he felt so guilty, he had hurt Casey, thrown him against the wall. Of course he had already said sorry but he still couldn't forgive himself.

"Like I said. Don't mention it, really" Casey shrugged it off and smiled, but Raph couldn't help but to wince at the sight of the large bruise on his cheek, and probably the wound on his head. "Besides ya did worse when I first met ya" He joked, and despite everything they went through, Raph smiled slightly.

**Alright my chapters are getting worse xD I'm just not good with the sentimental talk and all ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**~I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.  
Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down~**

Donnie nervously twitched his fingers as everyone was watching him. He didn't like it but he wasn't as terrified as before. He could bear everyone staring at him, but it made him nervous. Raph had still some dried tears on his face and was lightly leaning against Leo for some comfort, while Donnie was still wrapped up in the blanket with Mikey.

"They did it for so long" Donnie whispered and glanced up, meeting their confused gazes. "The electrocution I mean" He added hesitantly and bit his lip when he saw the look on Leo's face. No matter how many times they'd told Leo not to blame himself, he kept doing it.

"I don't blame you Leo, I asked you to choose me. To spare Raph" Donnie explained when nobody said something. Leo just shrugged and looked away from Donnie and his family, biting his own lip to prevent his tears from falling down.

"After t-that they brought me to the r-rest." Donnie said softly and gestured to his brothers. Splinter nodded as an indicator he could continue and Donnie opened his mouth once again "W-when Mikey and I woke up…. Y-you guys weren't t-there. I was s-scared for you guys" Donnie whispered and clenched the blanket slightly tighter.

Nobody interrupted Donnie and just waited for him to continue. He quickly glanced over to Mikey who was sitting next to him, wrapped in the same blanket. His face was to the ground and he just stared with dull eyes, but there was also a hint of relief in it.

Raph was now fully leaning against Leo's plastron. Happily listening to the heartbeat of his older brother and leader. And Leo was fully welcoming his little brother to lean against him. An arm over Raph's shoulder, snuggling him close.

Splinter was patiently sitting and waiting for his second youngest to continue with his confession. He also knew this was hard for each one of them, and he was willing to wait as long as necessary if it meant his sons would heal in time. April and Casey were also listening, and they too were completely quiet, listening to the things their mutant friends endured. And it horrified them.

"A-and then t-they came f-for me and M-Mikey…" He stopped and swallowed a choked sob and breathed in slightly. "T-They strapped m-me d-down and… and…. t-then" Donnie tried but every attempt he made ended up in him crying so much he couldn't continue.

"T-they m-made Mikey w-watch when… " Donnie started again. "They r-raped me" He choked out and burst into tears. Mikey reached out for his older brother and drew him closed to his body. Nuzzling his own face in Donnie's shoulder.

Donnie was stunned for a few seconds but when Mikey wrapped his, relatively, short arms around his shivering body Donnie wiped away his tears and wrapped his own arm around Mikey's body and stared to his feet again. He could feel the breathing of his little brother in his neck and it calmed him down in some way.

"Why..?" Donnie whispered silently to his little brother, ignoring the shocked expressions of his family. Mikey shouldn't be here. He was forced to watch him getting raped. He shouldn't want to be around him.

"N-no matter what they do. Y-you'll always be m-my big brother" Mikey whispered, unable to hide his own tears and drew Donnie even closer. The tall turtle sighed and smiled slightly before facing his family again.

"That was very brave my son" Splinter approved and gave a shallow smile to his second youngest son. Donnie just shrugged slightly and wiped his tears away with the blanket, which was still tightly wrapped around his and Mikey's body.

"Leonardo, would you like to share your story with us?" Splinter said and turned to his oldest. Leo was still glancing to the side, completely ignoring his brothers and family. He shrugged slightly and slowly turned his face to his brother.

"Not much to tell" He whispered and swallowed deeply, trying to force back the tears which threatened to come. Splinter's face flushed when he heard the defeated voice of his oldest.

"My son…" He started and frowned slightly. Leo bit his lip and angrily wiped away his tears who slipped past his eyes. He didn't need to tell something, he didn't have something to tell. Nothing happened to him. He failed his family, and his family got hurt, not him. Not bad at least.

"What, nothing happened to me" Leo said under his breath and looked away again. Splinter wanted to say something but Leo spoke first. "I failed them Sensei, no matter what you say I still failed them! They got hurt, not me" Leo spoke up and wiped his new tears away.

Raph's plastron was cut and beaten, until he was so scared that he slipped into his shell for more than a day. Donnie was electrocuted because of him, and on top of that also raped. And Mikey had to watch when they raped him. And he was still stuck with the brand mark and the collar. He couldn't complain, he shouldn't be complaining.

"My Son, every one of you suffering the last couple of days, and that includes you. You may not be hurt physically" He said, gesturing to the bruises and his broken arm. Clearly adding some sarcasm. "But you are hurt mentally. What they did to you was mentally"

Leo frowned and looked up to his father. "I failed them" He whispered once again.

"Stop that" Raph growled and pulled away from his older brother. "Nobody is blaming ya fearless. Ya didn't fail us Leo. Never think that. Those creeps did dis ta us, not you. I though ya were off the guilt train" Raph hissed.

"Raph" Leo whispered. Despite the tone there was absolute no anger in his voice. It was concern. He was concerned for his older brother.

"No Leo, ya have to stop blaming yerself. None of this was yer fault. Nobody blames ya" Raph continued his ranting and glanced over to his father, who nodded to him. He glanced back to Leo. He was blaming himself, beating himself up so much for what has happened. So much he didn't even notice nobody was blaming him.

"But I failed you, I hurt Donnie, Mikey and you. I couldn't protect you …." Leo started but was cut off when Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him closer. Ignoring his chest in the meantime and just kept Leo closely to his plastron.

"Never Fearless, we could never blame ya" Raph whispered so nobody could hear it. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and forced his tears to fall past them. He wrapped his own arms around Raph's body and nuzzled his face in Raph's shoulder. Crying his heart out.

Donnie wiped away his own tears and brought Mikey closer to himself. Wrapping the blanket tighter around them. Mikey sighed in approval and leaned towards his older brother. Resting his head on Donnie's shoulder.

Splinter smiled at the sight of his sons. They were hurt, and broken but they were seeking comfort with each other. And that was something that would eventually bring them together again. And even Casey was smiling at the sight. Sure he may have some issues sometimes with Donnie but that didn't mean he hated him, he hated seeing him like this. He hated seeing any of his friends like this. Every single one of them.

April smiled as she looked at them. They weren't back to their old selves, and they would never be. That was something they all knew, but they were recovering. She frowned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Without anyone noticing it she grabbed her phone and opened it.

_Everything is set, the package is here. You can come over. Love you, Dad. _

April's smile grew wider and she turned to her mutant friends again. It was time they finally put this behind them.

**TMNT **

**Bad ending? ^^**

And I'm so bad with the sentimental talk xD But at least I updated :D Test week started today and end next week. But I have two more days to study so I decided to update this one. It has been like 4-5 days I guess? I will try to write the last 2-3 chapters asap ^^ And thank you so much for all the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

**~Everybody wants eternal life but nobody can seem to get it right~**

After a few minutes of silence April stood up and walked towards Master Splinter, carefully tapping him on the shoulder, trying not to disturb her mutant friends. "What is wrong April?" Splinter asked kindly and looked over to the red-haired teen. April didn't say anything but just signed for the dojo. Splinter took the hint and stood up.

April grinned and grabbed Casey by his arm, dragging him along to the dojo. Leaving the 4 turtles for some time alone.

"What was that all about?" Casey mumbled as he rubbed his sore arm. April just rolled with her eyes en grabbed her phone again. Turning it on and displaying the message she just got.

"I got a text from dad, everything is set and the package is delivered" She said to Splinter and showed him the message. Splinter bowed forward to read it better and also a small smile appeared on his face. Casey frowned, having no idea what this was all about.

"Am I missing something?" Casey frowned, which earned him a slap on the sore spot on his arm. "April" Casey yelled and rubbed his sore arm again, pouting slightly.

"The dinner me and my dad planned for them, to surprise them remember? And the package we ordered" April said and rolled with her eyes. She shut the phone and grabbed her twin tessen from the weapon rack. She mostly carried it everywhere she went but ever since they rescued the turtles she thought it would be better not to carry them around.

"Right, dinner" Casey grinned and rubbed his head. April rolled with her eyes again and followed Master Splinter outside the Dojo, quickly texting her dad they would be there soon. Casey huffed and followed April too. When they got back into the living room they saw they were still in the same position. Mikey and Donnie were still wrapped up in the blanket but were now quickly poking each other. Making them both laugh.

Leo was quietly on the couch but with a smile on his face. Raph curled up against him, and his head resting on top of Leo's plastron. Leo's hand was dropped on his own plastron and Raph's hand was on top of Leo's hand. It was an adorable sight.

"Guys" April asked hesitantly. She knew they were still slightly afraid going topside, because that was where they were captured. Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Leo all looked up. "I have a surprise at my house, you coming?"

The 4 brothers all exchanged some worried glances. "Come on, it'll be fun" April pouted but knew better than to force them. Raph slowly got up and looked to Leo, Mikey and Donnie doing the same. Leo bit his lip and glanced from his father over to his April.

"Nothing will happen my son, Casey, April and I will be with you the whole journey" His father assured him. Leo glanced over to his brothers. They were all looking at him, waiting for him to take a decision. He slowly looked at April again and then hesitantly nodded.

A smile grew on April's face and walked over to Mikey and Donnie, since Splinter already went to help Raph off the couch, since he was still injured. Mikey whined when the blanket fell off his shoulders as Donnie stood up but April just chuckled and handed him another blanket. Since they were cold blooded their temperature was quite important. When they would get too hot or too cold that could damage them.

And since they were still rather shaky they had to stay warm enough the whole time. April helped Mikey with standing up and tightened the blanket around her friends body. Mikey smiled gratefully and walked over to Donnie, refusing to leave his side. Leo was already standing at the entrance together with Casey and Raph and Splinter joined them soon.

Raph was still a bit dizzy due to his injuries but he managed, and Splinter could always carry him. They soon found a manhole cover closest to April's house and climbed out. Leo was the first one to go out of the sewers and shivered badly, seeing topside for the first time in so many days. He turned to the manhole and helped Casey and April out.

Splinter followed soon, carrying Raph while they climbed, much to Raph's annoyance. Donnie and Mikey followed soon. Mikey squeaked slightly and shuffled closer to Donnie while Donnie just wrapped the blanket tighter and tighter around his body.

"Let's go" April said as she noticed the discomfort of her friends and started climbing until she reached the rooftop. Her mutant friends and Casey followed soon and they all began to ran to April's apartment. And Splinter even had to carry Raph for the last few minutes because he couldn't keep up.

They jumped onto the fire-escape and April quickly pushed open her window, jumping inside her room. She flushed slightly when she remembered she actually let in 5 teenage boys and a father inside her own bedroom but quickly shrugged it off and went over to the hall.

"Dad, we're here!" April exclaimed as she raced down the stairs, quickly hugging her father. Casey and the 5 mutants followed soon after.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. O'Neil" Splinter said politely and looked to his sons, who were looking around in amazement. The whole room was decorated with Christmas lights, even though it wasn't even Christmas yet. The main lights were off and the only thing lightening the room were the colorful lights. There was a plastic Christmas tree decorated with Christmas balls.

But the best part was the large table, filled with delicious meals and snacks, and of course Pizza. Under the Christmas tree was a large present, the name 'Michelangelo' written all over it.

"Mikey!" April called out and grinned, pointing to the Christmas tree. A huge grin spread among his face when he saw the present and ran towards it, but April stopped him. "Easy, let's sit down first" April chuckled and gestured to the couch. It would be a little too early to eat anyways. Mikey squeaked in excitement and sat down immediately, pulling Donnie next to him.

Leo grinned and pulled Raph down on the same couch. Splinter sat down too, followed by Casey and Kirby. "This sure wasn't easy to find out, and just to be sure when real Christmas comes you will all get your presents" She said, glancing over to the 3 oldest turtles. They all grinned and Donne quickly poked Mikey in the side.

April sighed slightly and handed Mikey the present and sat down on the chair next to Mikey's place. Waiting for him to open the present. Mikey quickly ripped off the paper but then froze in place. His mouth fell open and his eyes began to water.

"T-this is…." Mikey gasped and pulled away the last remains of the paper, showing a picture of a small but powerful saw.

"It was Casey too" April said and took the present from Mikey, since he was still frozen in place, but his hands were now locked around his collar.

"I-is it…. Powerful enough?" Mikey whispered and looked from Casey and April, who both nodded. April began to open the package and showed them all the small saw. It sure looked powerful. Maybe even powerful enough to saw through the collar.

"You want us to do it now?" April asked Mikey who only nodded and wiped away his tears. "Alright, Donnie can you hold him?" April said quickly, knowing it would be too cruel to let Mikey wait any longer. Donnie obeyed and pulled Mikey closer to his body, exposing the back of Mikey's neck and rooting it in place.

April plugged the saw in and gave it to Casey. She then bend over Mikey and gently pushed the collar off his neck slightly, so Casey wouldn't cut into Mikey's skin. Casey nodded to Donnie and started the saw. Mikey whimpered slightly when the saw neared him but said nothing. The saw easily pushed through the iron and within seconds the saw was all the way through.

April quickly turned the collar so the cut was now in front and Casey could got the other side. As quickly as before Casey started and easily went through the iron, until the collar fell to both sides. Casey smiled and turned the saw off and April grabbed the two pieces of the collar. Mikey pulled out of Donnie's death grip and revealed his tears.

"I-is it …g-gone?" Mikey stuttered with a slight voice and reached for his neck. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt his own skin again. It was slightly sore but it was his own skin again, not the same cold iron collar he got used to all these days. It wasn't the collar that would remind him that he was owned. No, it was his own skin again.

Mikey jumped up and pulled April and Casey both in a big hug. "I love you g-guys so much" Mikey sobbed but laughed through his tears. After a few seconds he pulled out and jumped right on top of his brothers. Pulling them into a hug too.

Eventually they managed to calm Mikey enough and they all sat around the table for dinner. And despite everything they had gone through they had a wonderful evening. They talked happily, ate together and enjoyed their time. Splinter was smiling the whole time during dinner.

He had said it so many times and Splinter would say it again. The scars would be something that would always remain, and no time could completely heal time. But time could heal the worst. And they would eventually be happy again. Together, as a family.

**This focused more on Mikey than I wanted to :/ I was writing this and all of a sudden a whole page was filled lol ^^  
This is also kinda the last chapter, there will be an epilogue but officially (as far as this is official xd) this is the last chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**~I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under~**

It has been a few days since the dinner at April's house, and everyone noticed they were doing way better ever since. They walked around more, talk more about what happened, what they thought and how they experienced things. And everyone was prepared to listen. Tears were shed but they were always ready to help each other.

Mikey and Donnie quickly joined training for some basic kata's, being the least injured ones. Although Donnie still had to take it easy with the electricity he received. Even after all this time it could still cause some complications to his heart. But apart from that Mikey and Donnie weren't injured

Leo and Raph still weren't well enough to join training but they watched while Mikey and Donnie were starting with their training, and they did whatever they could. Leo's arm was still broken and it would take a long time before he could use it again so he trained the things he could train. He did regular exercises to train his legs, and also trained his non-broken arm.

Raph couldn't move around a lot just yet because of his plastron and that's why he too did some training with his legs. But they had all agreed it wasn't wise for him to walk around a lot so they trained his legs while he sat down. And especially Casey helped him a lot with regaining his strength.

Splinter had arranged a lot of mediation lessons, twice a day. Mostly his sons would complain about mediation lessons but now they were more than willingly to do so. So Splinter did the mediation lessons two times a day, and it helped them. They opened up more and they learned to cope with their experiences more and more.

April and Casey were constantly willing to help. Casey helped with training, especially Raph but he was also willing to help Leo, Donnie and Mikey. And April kept them happy by getting them supplies and taking them out regularly. She lately found an abandoned park where they could easily walk through without being seen.

So she took them to the park a lot, and they all enjoyed being out in the open, despite being slightly afraid of being topside, because they thought they would get captured again.

She also cooked for them every day and brought new supplies whenever they could. Of course they didn't want to ask a lot of her but she didn't mind buying the supplies for them and whenever they needed something she bought it for them.

Of course each one of them was afraid. And they weren't the same anymore. Leo was still trying to cope with his 'failure'. Although he had realized his brothers did not blame him, he still thought about it, and he still wanted to improve himself, which didn't work with his broken arm.

His brothers supported him a lot, listening to him whenever he ordered them something, but that wasn't very often. They took a lot of time talking with Leo, assuring him nobody blamed him, and telling him what they experienced.

Raph was more determined than ever. Everything he could do was done and he trained whenever Casey was around, and even after that. He spent a lot of time with his human friend and they shared a lot. After his experience Raph changed too. He was more open to the others and talked more about what happened, but he was still extremely stubborn.

He talked with Casey about his fears, even when he knew the woman was gone, and she could never hurt him again, he was still afraid of her. And he saw her everywhere he went. But he got used to it, and the more he talked about it, the more the woman vanished. But she would always stay with him. And would always hunt him.

He and Leo also spent a lot of time together. Mostly they were training together but it mostly ended up in them talking about what happened. Raph telling what his thoughts were and how it was with the woman. And Leo told him about what he had seen. How he was helpless to defend Raph while he was hurt.

Donnie was a lot quieter than he used to be. He was still very insecure about himself. The first day or two he still carried the blanket with him. Still folded around his body. It was his way of protecting himself, and more importantly his body.

But after these days April decided it was time he exposed of the blanket and together with Mikey they went to the park. April had bought a box to place the blanket in and Mikey even added his broken collar to it. And together they buried it in the ground.

Donnie didn't talk a lot about what happened, much to Splinter's concern but he spent a lot of time with Mikey, and shared his feelings with him. Also because Mikey already knew what Donnie had experienced but mostly because they had always been close with each other.

Mikey nowadays really had two sides. Ever since the dinner, and ever since he didn't have the collar anymore, he was truly happy again. He moved around more. He joked more and even pulled some pranks, none of them were very serious because his brothers were also healing, and he understood it wouldn't be a good idea to pull big pranks.

But he was still very distressed about what happened and whenever someone brought it up or he was thinking about it his mood would completely turn around. But just like any other, his brothers were fully prepared to help him.

Every one of them still had nightmares, and so far there wasn't any night that one wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming and freaking out because of a nightmare. But again, everyone was fully prepared to help each other.

There would always be scars from the event, both physically and mentally. Leo's body and arm would eventually heal but mentally he would always be scarred. He would never be the same leader again, the event scarred him beyond repair. They made him fail his team, and that was something he could never forgive himself and he could never be the same leader again but with the help of his brothers he could be a leader again.

Raph suffered both physically and mentally, and his plastron would always be full of scars, and the skin beneath it would always be more sensitive than before. But the thing that concerned them most was his fear for Akuyami. Every time he would wake up screaming it was because he was dreaming about her again.

No matter how much his brothers tried to calm him down he kept seeing her. And that was something they knew would never go away.

Donnie was still coping with what happened and kept thinking about it, how he was electrocuted and raped. His tail kept carefully tugged between his legs and he would take multiple showers a day to get rid of the dirty feeling he constantly had. He didn't talk much about what happened but then again he spent a lot of time with Mikey.

And unlike his brothers he would never wake up screaming. He would only cry silently until he fell asleep again, and never talk about it again. But eventually Mikey figured this out to and decided to sleep in Donnie's room too. And ever since he would always calm his older brother down when he had a nightmare again.

Mikey was barely injured at all. All his damage was mentally. He still had the huge burn mark on his arm, and that was also never go away. He learned to accept it but every time he touched it or saw it, it reminded him of his captivity.

After Raph, Mikey was probably the one who had the most nightmares. And he also woke up several times screaming when he remembered what Thorn had done to him. The collar, the duct tape, the branding, everything. And ever since he slept with Donnie in one room, Donnie helped him too with his nightmares.

Just like Leo did after he had woken up after hearing Raph scream again, from a nightmare. It took him 10 whole minutes to calm him down and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Crying. And ever since they decided to stay together at night, as brothers.

They would heal in time, but just a like a broken mirror, you can fix it when it's broken, but you can still see the cracks in its reflection.

**~Broken Spirits~ **

**Well this is the end of the story *sniff sniff* **

**(And I've officially written 1444 words of crap :D) **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I never thought this story would get so much attention :D This is also by far my longest story, 26 chapters woah! ^^ **

**Again, thank you so much! **


End file.
